


Раб (Thrall)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Case Fic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок избавился от своей зависимости, но его жизнь продолжает катиться под откос. Несмотря на это, он не желает искать Пару – сама идея того, что его жизнь будет зависеть от обычного человека, кажется ему отвратительной. Майкрофт, работа, поиски нового соседа отвлекают внимание Шерлока, и он упускает ключевое событие в жизни – Пара сама находит его.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323493) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 
  * A translation of [Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323493) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



> Перевод первой главы: Zuzuka Inc.

Всё началось, когда домовладелец Шерлока вежливо, но твердо сообщил, что ровно через месяц тот должен освободить занимаемую им квартиру. При этом хозяин не потрудился даже перечислить причины, поэтому Шерлок сделал это за него: шум далеко за полночь, странные запахи, просачивающиеся из его квартиры в коридор, разбитый счетчик и, разумеется, постоянные ссоры с женщиной, живущей ниже.   
Как только Шерлок замолчал, домовладелец хмуро посоветовал начинать искать новое жильё прямо сейчас. Холмсу пришла в голову идея зачаровать этого человека и заставить его подчиняться, но затем он махнул на неё рукой: контроль над чужим сознанием требовал сил, а тратить их на подобного болвана не хотелось. Оно того не стоило.   
Вместо этого Шерлок принялся собирать вещи.  
Тем же вечером его посетил Майкрофт. Шерлок, хоть и с неохотой, впустил его. Брат как обычно выглядел безукоризненно; если бы не пыль на подошвах идеально вычищенных ботинок, его вообще невозможно было бы заподозрить в том, что он выходил на улицу. Правда, Шерлок еще помнил те дни, когда Майкрофт держал под контролем родильное отделение Бартса и питался там новоявленными папашами. Семейная жизнь определенно сделала его ужасно скучным.  
Майкрофт светился таким самодовольством, что Шерлок мгновенно насторожился.  
\- Вижу, ты снова переезжаешь, Шерлок, - произнес он в своей обычной снисходительной манере, оглядывая наполовину собранный чемодан, - жаль. Мне это место нравилось.  
Шерлок даже не стал спрашивать, как брат узнал о выселении. Мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник, он свел все причины к одной, и от неё просто таки разило Майкрофтом.  
« _Что за игру ты затеял, братец?_ » - подумал он, но вслух сказал совершенно иное.  
\- Это все? Ты притащился лишь затем, чтобы попрощаться с моей квартирой?  
\- На самом деле я пришёл для того, чтобы предложить тебе вернуться.  
\- Неужели дочери Лейстреда решили пропустить тоскливый протуберантный период и приступить к самостоятельной жизни? Или же ты наконец смог убедить своего упрямого супруга поместить их в школу-интернат?  
\- Не смешно, - Майкрофт недовольно поджал губы, - если бы я хотел, то уже давно уговорил бы Грега отправить их в надлежащее учебное заведение. Нет, я не предлагаю тебе вернуться в твою старую комнату – она всё еще требуется моим дочерям. Я имел в виду, что подыскал свободную квартиру, и ты можешь туда въехать.  
\- Похоже, она расположена достаточно близко для того, чтобы ты смог зайти на послеобеденный разговор. Или для того, чтобы помешать моим экспериментам.  
\- Ты должен прекратить громить свое жилье, - отрезал Майкрофт, - а твои « _эксперименты_ » вовсе не так безопасны, как ты говоришь. Особенно с учётом твоего отвратительного питания! Не говоря уже о том, что Лейстред постоянно пеняет мне, что твоя страсть к издевательствам над трупами давно вышла из-под контроля. Все это антисанитарно, да к тому же неуважительно по отношению к мертвым.  
\- Лейстред всегда был сентиментальным, но при этом никогда не спорил с моими методами. Раз уж они помогают ловить ему преступников.  
Майкрофт опустил взгляд, признавая правоту Шерлока.  
\- Как бы то ни было, тебе необходимо место, где ты будешь жить. И у меня есть одно на примете.  
\- Как мило, - сказал Шерлок с широкой улыбкой на лице, - однако я уже присмотрел квартиру. Одна прекрасная дама, моя бывшая клиентка, недавно приобрела кое-какую недвижимость на Бейкер-стрит. Думаю, она не откажется приютить одного бездомного консультирующего детектива.  
\- Быстро ты.  
\- У меня было четыре часа – вполне достаточно. И как ты понимаешь, моя будущая квартирная хозяйка абсолютно верна мне и ты не сможешь её подчинить.  
Майкрофт вдруг очень заинтересовался своими ногтями.  
\- Ладно, признаю, ты обставил меня. Хочешь, чтобы я выложил на стол все карты? Отлично. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Этот эксперимент с самостоятельной жизнью должен закончиться.  
Он поднял голову и пристально взглянул Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Мгновеньем спустя детектив почувствовал, что брат пытается воздействовать на его сознание.  
« _Хочет подчинить меня, словно какого-то человека_ », - при мысли об этом Шерлок ощутил отвращение. Как банально. Он оборвал связь и злобно ощерился.  
\- Даже не пытайся, твои методы со мной не сработают!  
Майкрофт моргнул и расслабился.  
\- Ты не можешь винить меня в том, что я попытался.  
\- Зачем ты вообще это сделал? – поинтересовался Шерлок. – Неужели Лейстред успел наскучить? Или вкус его крови больше не затуманивает твой разум и не маскирует его идиотский лепет? По твоему, то, что мне нужно – немного развлечь тебя? Я думал, политические интриги на международной арене занимают все твое время. Или это уже слишком старо, слишком уныло для тебя?  
\- Ничего подобного, - Майкрофту едва удалось сдержаться и не наорать на брата, - и я не позволю оскорблять моего супруга, Шерлок! Я делаю это исключительно из заботы о тебе. Ты мой брат, и хотя я ценю твое личное пространство, ты до сих пор не можешь себя контролировать. Кто-то должен сдерживать тебя, а раз Пары у тебя нет, этим займусь я.  
\- Я не ребенок и мне не нужна твоя помощь, - Шерлок опустился на диван, - господи, я считал, что три века достаточный срок, чтобы ты наконец понял, что я больше не нуждаюсь в подобной опеке.  
\- Я действительно не собирался этого делать, - Майкрофт нахмурился, - но ты не оставил мне выбора. Отныне твой банковский счет заблокирован – не хочу больше спонсировать твою страсть к саморазрушению.  
\- Не делай вид, что ты заботишься обо мне! – зашипел Шерлок. – Ты совершенно спокойно платил за всё в течение многих лет, пока я не делал ничего полезнее прогулки из одного угла квартиры в другой! Но все изменилось, когда ты понял, что еще немного, и я вырвусь из-под твоей власти. Что ж, я больше не желаю играть в эти игры. Я не твоя собственность!  
\- Ты прав,- Майкрофт печально улыбнулся. – Что ж, наслаждайся свободой, Шерлок. Но помни - для тебя мои двери всегда открыты.  
  
С этими словами он ушел, оставив после себя ауру уверенности, заставляющую Шерлока скрипеть зубами и мечтать о чьей-нибудь мучительной смерти.

оОо

  
Шерлок размышлял, что ему делать дальше. За последние пять лет он создал достаточное количество рабов, хотя постоянно проклинал себя, когда делал это. Он не хотел уподобляться Майкрофту и использовать их в качестве лакеев, но, честно говоря, они были очень удобны. Большинство Подчиненных были бездомными и служили Шерлоку глазами и ушами на улицах Лондона. Кровавая связь позволяла легко связываться с ними и призывать, несмотря на расстояние. Остальная часть рабов являлась его бывшими клиентами: людьми, которые были перед ним в долгу, или теми, кого он счел полезным.  
Миссис Хадсон отличалась ото всех них. Хоть она и являлась его бывшей клиенткой, у неё не было ничего (по крайней мере, на момент их знакомства), что она могла бы ему предложить. Её жизнеспособность была низкой, что вполне естественно для человека в возрасте, поэтому Шерлок кормился от неё только тогда, когда у него не оставалось выбора. У этой женщины не имелось ни полезных знакомств, ни влияния, ни особых навыков, которые могли бы пригодиться при расследовании, тем ни менее, она оставалась единственной, после чьего подчинения Шерлок не испытывал угрызений совести. Миссис Хадсон он сделал своей лишь по одной причине – она ему нравилась. Он любил её так, как любил очень мало людей, и по причинам, которые и сам не мог объяснить. Просто её присутствие успокаивало. Как-то Шерлок обнаружил, что, сидя у неё в гостях, он выпил чай, который не пил никогда, и полакомился печеньем, которое тоже никогда не ел. Он рассказывал ей о расследованиях, а она охала и восхищалась им. Это было… приятно. Теперь, когда муж миссис Хадсон окончательно обустроился в американской тюрьме, а женщина собрала достаточно средств, чтобы купить дом на Бейкер-стрит, он мог больше не покидать её. Домовладелица поселилась на первом этаже в квартире «А», сославшись на больное бедро, квартира «С» оказалась слишком сырой и маленькой, а вот «Б» была прекрасна – с двумя спальнями, гостиной и небольшой кухней. До того, как Майкрофт перекрыл ему доступ к банковскому счету, Шерлок собирался устроить в одной из комнат лабораторию, но теперь он нашел ей другое применение. Сосед.  
Он рассмотрел эту идею от и до: наличие рядом человека было полезно, он мог бы делать уборку по дому, и, возможно, оказывать некоторое содействие в расследованиях. Сколько раз при проведении экспериментов Шерлок проклинал всё на свете за то, что у него только две руки! Но кого он бы смог выдержать так долго?  
Хотя у этого вопроса была и обратная сторона: кто сможет терпеть так долго  _его_ ?

оОо

  
Джон чувствовал себя несчастным.   
Честно говоря, он был несчастен все последние месяцы, но в Афганистане у него имелись на то весомые причины, поэтому переносить подобное состояние было легче. Сейчас же он находился там, где мечтал быть, когда отсиживался с товарищами в грязной хижине где-то посреди скалистых гор, коз и цветущих маковых полей, а вокруг гремели звуки войны. Тогда они все были просто одержимы мечтами о том, что будут делать, когда наконец вернуться на родину: что есть, какие фильмы смотреть, каких девушек кадрить. В такие моменты Джон обычно говорил что-то вроде «Я хочу вернуться в Лондон, хочу снова жить в нормальном мире, среди людей, которые не пытаются меня убить».  
На самом деле он ненавидел Лондон. Правда, любое другое место он ненавидел ещё сильнее.  
В его жизни не хватало чего-то важного, чего-то, что оказалось невозможно заменить – видит Бог, он старался! Вот только для того, чтобы погрузиться с головой в азартные игры, Джону не хватало средств, а алкоголь хоть и приносил облегчение, но ненадолго – протрезвев, Джон болезненно щурился на дневной свет и как никогда ясно понимал, что это не самый лучший способ сыграть в Русскую Рулетку.  
Он был бы рад сделать всё как положено, но играть в Рулетку, используя зиг-зауэр, пока что казалось немного  _слишком_ .   
То, что он встретил Майка Стемфорда, прогуливаясь возле Бартса и предаваясь воспоминаниям, являлось абсолютной случайностью. Увидев его, Джон подумал, что если полнота является признаком счастливой жизни, то Майк, похоже, являлся самым счастливым человеком на Земле.  
\- Ты не должен жить один, - резюмировал Стемфорд, выслушав краткий рассказ о всех злоключениях, постигших Джона за последнее время.  
\- Да, да. Мой психотерапевт говорит то же самое, - отмахнулся Джон, - но я не могу вернуться к Гарри. Я уже пробовал и продержался лишь пару дней, хотя даже столь малый срок – уже чудо. Мы словно масло и вода.  
\- Вообще-то я не имел в виду твою сестру, - глаза Стемфорда озорно блеснули, - скорее, я размышлял о поисках соседа для тебя.  
\- Кто захочет со мной жить? – Джон вздохнул и уперся взглядом себе под ноги, - Должен сказать, я… уже не тот, что прежде.  
Майк расхохотался.  
\- Забавно, но ты второй человек за сегодня, от кого я это слышу!

оОо

  
Шерлок почуял, что Стемфорд где-то рядом, и страдальчески поморщился. Он ощущал всё, что чувствовал этот человек (радость, жажду и прочие ничтожные мелочи). Это была основная проблема при создании рабов – их чувства ужасно отвлекали. Как Майкрофт справлялся с сотнями своих Подчиненных, со всеми их чувствами, желаниями, мыслями и метаниями, Шерлок даже не представлял. Для его концентрации это был настоящий ад.  
Он напомнил себе, что Майк Стемфорд и Молли Хупер являются «необходимым злом». Стемфорд открыл ему доступ к аудиториям и лабораториям Бартса и разрешал пользоваться любым оборудованием, а Молли снабжала трупами для экспериментов под предлогом медицинских исследований. Все шло отлично на протяжении нескольких лет, пока Молли не стала слишком надоедливой со своей романтической влюбленностью. Он действительно должен с этим что-то сделать.  
Дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, и неожиданно Шерлок уловил удивительно соблазнительный запах крови, который исходил вовсе не от Стемфорда.  
Шерлок оторвался от микроскопа и окинул вошедших подозрительным взглядом. Невысокий мужчина, когда-то достаточно коренастый, но теперь скрывающий худобу под чересчур свободной рубашкой и плотной курткой, захромал к столу. Стрижка военного. Был ранен. Посттравматический синдром – однажды попав в переделку, теперь постоянно ожидает, что его жизнь вот-вот закончится. Но пахнет восхитительно.   
Зверь внутри Шерлока подобрался, и он едва удержал себя от того, чтобы не наброситься на этого мужчину и не впиться ему в шею. И всё же Шерлок облегченно выдохнул. Тайна решена. Просто нервный бывший солдат. На секунду он забеспокоился, что человек может оказаться его Парой, но нет, все его чувства молчали. Очевидно, Шерлок просто голоден. Тем ни менее, отвлекает.   
Холмс отложил пипетку – к счастью, он закончил свое исследование прежде, чем эти двое его прервали.  
\- Это несколько отличается от моего обычного времяпровождения, - пробормотал незнакомец.  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - ответил ему Майк.  
Шерлок проигнорировал его высказывание.  
\- Майк, мне нужен твой телефон, - нетерпеливо сказал он и зачем-то пояснил, - у моего села батарейка.  
Стемфорд огорченно развёл руками.  
\- Прости, но я оставил его в куртке.  
Шерлок взглянул в глаза мужчины, что стоял рядом с его столом, и послал мысленный приказ.  
_Принеси мне свой телефон._  
Мужчин дернулся, на одно мгновенье неясная рябь исказила его лицо, затем он медленно достал из кармана дорогой мобильник и протянул его Шерлоку.  
_Подойди._  
Воздействие было слабым, настолько, что даже обычный человек легко бы с ним справился. Однако Уотсона словно сковали цепью.  
\- Вот, возьмите мой, - он дохромал до Шерлока и протянут ему телефон.  
« _Он определенно не может быть Парой_ » - решил Шерлок и успокоился. Истинный супруг отличался от прочих людей тем, что легко мог сбросить вампирские чары. Ужасно! Хотя Лейстред и Майкрофт в этом вопросе пришли к согласию. Нет, этот человек не Пара, просто очень восприимчив к ментальному воздействию. Что очень хорошо, настолько, что Шерлок едва подавил улыбку. Вот он и нашел вторую пару рук, а может даже верного помощника.  
Шерлок взглянул на будущего соседа более внимательно.  
Он пах, как духи с добавлением афродизиака. Состояние его телефона и потребность в соседе просто кричало о том, что он привязчив. Нет надоедливых родственников. Нет близких друзей или заинтересованных в нём людей. А сладкое благоухание его крови просто таки приглашало немедленно сделать этого мужчину рабом. Если Шерлок не заберет его себе, Майкрофт точно не пройдет мимо такого лакомого кусочка.  
Ну уж нет, этого он не позволит!  
Шерлок пришел к выводу, что должен поскорее отправить Лейстреду смс и закончить с расследованием.  
\- Думаю, вы станете отличным соседом. Да, превосходным. Хороший выбор, Майк.  
\- Погодите, - мужчина обратился к Стемфорду с некоторым замешательством в голосе, - ты рассказал ему обо мне?  
\- Ни слова, - сказал Стемфорд, довольный, что хозяин его похвалил, - просто он всегда знает такие вещи.  
\- Жаль, что не могу сейчас остаться с вами, - сказал Шерлок с улыбкой, - но вы слишком отвлекаете меня от дел, которые я должен поскорее завершить. Бейкер-стрит 221 Би – жду вас там завтра ровно в семь, и мы обсудим подробности вашего переезда.  
\- 221 Би – и все? Погодите-ка! – будущий сосед выглядел ошарашенным. - Мы только что познакомились, вы не думаете, что мы должны лучше узнать друг друга, прежде чем согласиться разделить квартиру? Вы же ничего не знаете обо мне!  
Шерлок обернулся.   
\- Я знаю, что вы военный врач, недавно ушедший в отставку из-за травмы, но были ранены не в ногу, то есть ваша хромота психосоматическая. У вас есть брат по имени Гарри, с которым вы не можете жить, возможно, потому, что он алкоголик, более вероятно, потому что вы не одобряете то, как он относится к своей жене. У вас также есть посттравматический стрессовый синдром, который заставляет вас беспокоиться, что вы не подходите для совместной жизни. К тому же вы боитесь, что собираетесь убить себя, тем более что у вас есть средства и знания, чтобы сделать это правильно.   
\- Как вы?.. – ошеломленно выдохнул мужчина.  
\- Единственный вопрос, на который я не нашел ответа, где вы воевали – в Афганистане или Ираке?   
Человек просто смотрел. В ответ на его взгляд Стемфорд пожал плечами.  
\- Он всегда такой.  
\- Если захотите узнать о моих методах подробнее, вы встретите меня на Бейкер-стрит, но уверяю, ничего сверхъестественного в этом нет.   
Это действительно было так, ведь это Шерлок был сверхъестественным существом, а не его способности. Ему нравилась подобная ирония. Детектив мысленно ухмыльнулся и вернулся к размышлению над делом, которое сейчас вел.  
\- Подождите, вы даже не знаете моего имени, - остановил его в дверях голос Джона, - и я ваше тоже. Я вообще о вас ничего не знаю!   
Шерлок остановился. Этот человек был прав. Часть его решила, что это не имеет значения, но на самом деле это было важно. Если он не станет держать доктора под Принуждением, он должен показать ему свои хорошие стороны.  
\- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, - сказал он и неловко протянул руку.  
\- Джон Уотсон, - солдат пожал её без малейшего колебания.  _Левша_ , отметил Шерлок.  
\- Что касается моих вредных привычек, я могу молчать часами, ужасно асоциален, люблю экспериментировать и играю на скрипке.  
\- Плохо или хорошо? – прервал его Джон.   
\- Хорошо, - заверил Шерлок.  
\- Не проблема.  
Шерлок снова улыбнулся.   
\- Тогда мы прекрасно уживемся. Ну а сейчас мне действительно пора - я оставил свой хлыст в морге, и очень не хотелось бы, чтобы его украли.  
  
С этими словами он ушел.

оОо

  
Джон был ошеломлён. Он не знал, что поразило его больше: то, что он умудрился в течение каких-то двадцати минут найти квартиру и странноватого соседа в придачу, или то, что этот Шерлок Холмс ему действительно понравился. Если рассуждать здраво, в этом человеке присутствовало множество вещей, которые Джон терпеть не мог. К примеру, высокомерие. Доктор был практичным человеком и крайне настороженно относился к незнакомцам, особенно к таким вот, изображающим из себя мистера « _я знаю всё на свете_ ». Подобное поведение, как минимум, не нормально.   
Мысли Джона снова вернулись к теме высокомерия. Право слово, этот Холмс так гордо взирал на него, пока изрекал все свои умозаключения! Манера изъясняться у него оказалась ужасно раздражающей – всё то время, пока Шерлок говорил, он смотрел на доктора сверху вниз, словно предлагал не равноправную аренду квартиры, а брал в дом бездомное животное.  
Несмотря на это, Джону Холмс понравился, и, если говорить начистоту, достаточно сильно заинтересовал. В значительной степени потому, что проявил немыслимые способности… но вот как он это делал?  
\- Это было… поразительно, - выдохнул Джон, когда Шерлок скрылся за дверью, - я даже не знаю, что сказать.  
Майк Стемфорд, наблюдающий за ним с не сходящей с губ улыбкой, кивнул:  
\- Да, обычно он производит на людей именно такое впечатление.  
\- Я имею в виду, он действительно реален? Или мне почудилось? Но для галлюцинаций всё выглядит как-то слишком запутанно. - Джон с недоумением почесал в затылке. – Я что, действительно только что согласился делить с этим странным парнем квартиру?  
Майк рассмеялся и положил руку на плечо Джона, вывод его обратно в холл.  
\- О, Шерлок более чем реален! Хотя я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. В плане очарования он настоящий кудесник.  
\- Кудесник? – Джон скептически выгнул бровь.  
\- Наверное, это не совсем правильное слово. Понимаешь, частенько я думаю «какой же я идиот, постоянно потакаю чужим капризам!», но при этом продолжаю делать всё, о чём бы он ни попросил, - Майк прищёлкнул пальцами в воздухе, - Шерлок точно волшебник, никак не иначе! И всегда получает что хочет, чем бы оно ни было,- задумчиво продолжил Стемфорд, - к тому же он красавчик. Не то чтобы я был  _по этой части_ , но ведь это правда.  
Джон облизал губы. Он сразу заметил, насколько Шерлок красив. Подобное наблюдение его немного смущало, ведь Холмс понравился ему гораздо больше, чем мог нравиться один мужчина другому. До сих пор Джон оставался твёрдо уверен в своей гетеросексуальности, но после встречи с Шерлоком его уверенность несколько пошатнулась.  
\- Есть ещё кое-что, - продолжил Майк, не подозревая о мыслях Джона, - он умеет поглощать всё твоё внимание, ну, знаешь, как губка. К примеру, забежит всего на десять минут, а ты с ним и не заметишь, как наступило утро. Просто необъяснимо.  
Они подошли к двери с матовым стеклом и латунной табличкой с фамилией «Стемфорд».  
\- Как вы познакомились? – поинтересовался Джон, пока приятель отпирал кабинет.  
Дверь открылась с лёгким скрипом, предъявляя взору гостя обжитое помещение, заваленное папками и бумагами. Позади стола на полках теснилась целая коллекция пластиковых органов. Среди этой обстановки Майк наконец-то стал походить на преподавателя.  
\- Ну, давай посмотрим… Лет пять назад, я думаю. Да, в 2005. Шерлок тогда зашел ко мне и поинтересовался, знаю ли я что-нибудь о посмертных травмах. Я ответил, что, конечно же, не патологоанатом, но на его вопросы ответить могу. Через несколько дней он вернулся и спросил, нельзя ли воспользоваться одной из лабораторий, - Майк задумчиво потёр подбородок, - и вот что странно, ведь я знал, что он не студент, и, по сути, совершенно незнакомый человек, но не отказал.  
\- Это природное очарование, не иначе.  
\- Именно так. Я поверил ему вопреки всему. Там ведь оборудования на четверть миллиона фунтов, и некоторое довольно хрупкое. А я даже не знал его имени и если бы что-то пошло не так, потерял бы своё место в Бартсе.  
\- Судя по тому, что ты до сих пор здесь, он ничего не поломал.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет. Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы он тут немного поучился. Шерлок отлично разбирается в химии, но для работы на месте преступления этого мало. К сожалению, он слишком порывист и нетерпелив, чтобы вникать в анатомию.  
\- Месте преступления? – Джон ощутил укол тревоги, - он что, не в ладах с законом?  
\- Скорее наоборот. Он сыщик. Детектив. То, что он рассказал о твоей жизни, это результат поразительной наблюдательности. Шерлок мастер по поиску связей между деталями.  
\- Вот как, - произнёс Джон с видимым облегчением, всё же наблюдательность - это вполне рациональное объяснение необычным умениям его нового соседа, - в таком случае, полагаю, от него будет трудно что-то скрыть.  
Он издал слабый смешок, но Стемфорд неожиданно помрачнел.  
\- Нет, - глухо проронил он, - этого ты сделать точно не сможешь.

оОо

  
Телефон зазвонил, когда у Шерлока в руках была коробка, так что он едва её не выронил. Грузчики уже погрузили в фургон все его вещи со старой квартиры и должны были вот-вот подъехать на Бейкер-стрит, поэтому Шерлок испустил порывистый раздраженный вздох и отправился ловить кэб, которых позади Бартса останавливалось множество.   
Новая квартира оказалась несколько меньше, чем его старое пристанище, к тому же разделена была на несколько комнат. Химическое оборудование ему могло понадобиться в любой момент, поэтому он сразу же отправился с ним на кухню. Остальное он позволил расставить где попало, тихо проклиная то обстоятельство, что не может воспользоваться второй спальней в качестве лаборатории, как планировал изначально. Если ему повезёт, новый сосед станет маленьким и незаметным дополнением к квартире. Он, кажется, не из тех, кто занимает много места. Возможно, даже разрешит использовать свой шкаф.   
Инстинктивно Шерлок потянулся мыслями к доктору, позабыв, что у него не было с ним связи. Он всё больше и больше жалел, что не сформировал Связь при первой же встрече. Существовало множество причин, почему он этого не сделал: оказался занят, они были не одни, к тому же от Джона не исходило никакой опасности. И так далее, и тому подобное! В итоге с человека он взял лишь обещание, что тот явится на Бейкер-стрит вечером следующего дня. Гламур, который использовал Шерлок, был достаточно грубым, так что действовал лишь несколько минут, даже на самом восприимчивом человеке. Детектив не без оснований опасался, что Джон придёт в себя и решит не приезжать. Что если Шерлоку теперь придётся разыскивать его по всему Лондону из-за собственной непредусмотрительности?  
Шерлок почувствовал себя странно. Для него было ново интересоваться чувствами своих рабов. Покачав головой, он раздражённо отбросил эту мысль.   
« _Майкрофт_ », - подумал Шерлок, - « _это он во всём виноват! Братец снова влез не в своё дело и перевернул мою жизнь. Так что Джон отличный выход, если я не хочу дальнейших сложностей_ ».  
Растянув губы в легкой улыбке, Шерлок снова вернулся к эксперименту. Воспроизвести яд, убивший трёх человек, было невероятно сложной задачей. Это оказалось непросто, в его состав входили довольно сложные ингредиенты, один из которых искусственно синтезировали в лаборатории. Для подобных экспериментов нужно или самому быть химиком экстра-класса, или иметь такового в сообщниках.  
К чему такие сложности? Зачем создавать видимость самоубийства и вводить в организм препарат с почти мгновенным выведением? Чего убийца хотел этим добиться? Поскольку его визитной карточкой был яд, дело осложнялось. Шерлок не мог обнаружить между убитыми никакой связи, ни малейшей. Даже осмотр места преступления не мог ему в этом помочь. Одного убили в доках, другого в шикарном офисе делового района, так что единственной общей чертой являлось то, что всё происходило в безлюдных местах. Убийца явно выбирал жертв наугад.  
Яд представлял собой любопытную деталь. Жертвы определённо глотали его добровольно, но вот как убийца заставлял их это сделать? Он не походил на заурядного садиста, как правило, такие предпочитают менее сложные способы: пытки, ножевые ранения, побои. Яд обычно используют физически слабые люди, те, кто испытывает больше удовольствия от осознания того, что его жертва скоро умрёт, а не от причинения ей физических страданий. Хотя страдания, конечно же, тоже важны. Доза цианида (самый простой ингредиент в составе) делала жертву беспомощной, но заставляла корчиться от боли ещё около получаса, прежде чем наступало удушье. Так что убийца, вероятно, действительно садист, причём такой, что играет на аудиторию гораздо бОльшую, чем одна лишь жертва.  
Совершаемые им убийства совершенно точно не являлись актом терроризма, ведь интерес был не в количестве жертв, а в том страхе, который посеет их смерть. Преступнику нужна была драма, так что он выжидал некоторое время, пока шум уляжется, и снова выходил на охоту. Он оказался очень терпелив. И всё же тут присутствовало что-то от терроризма. Кто-то, заявляющий миру « _я такой охренительно умный_ ». Лондон парализовало страхом, и Шерлок не сомневался, что это и было сообщением, абсолютно безумным, но сообщением. От кого-то или сумасшедшего, или настолько гениального, что его виртуозность граничила с безумием.  
Телефон Шерлока завибрировал. Он схватил его и взглянул на дисплей.  
****

_Не высовывайся.  
Общественность в панике, так что не нужно подстрекать журналистов своими выходками. ГЛ_

****  
Шерлок сердито фыркнул. Лейстред выжидал почти час, чтобы послать его к чёрту?  
Он выключил горелку и стал набирать ответное сообщение.

**_Дай мне это дело. Вы нуждаетесь во мне. Он становится смелее. ШХ_ **

**_После подобного трюка ты должен радоваться, что я не примчался тебя арестовывать. ГЛ_ **

**_Сколько ещё умрёт из-за твоей ненужной гордыни? ШХ_ **

**_Обещаю, что скажу тебе, если мы что-то обнаружим. А пока оставь журналистов в покое! ГЛ_ **

  
Шерлок самодовольно усмехнулся. Трюк сработал. Страх огласки подстегнул Лейстреда; он, бедняга, боялся не оправдать людских надежд. То обстоятельство, что между первым и вторым убийством прошло девять дней, а между вторым и третьим – только четыре, тоже подпортило инспектору немало нервов. Таким способом убийца привлекал внимание, и очень скоро должен был нанести ещё один удар. Шерлоку стоило оставаться начеку, чтобы не пропустить начало очередного представления.  
Детектив снова включил горелку и снял мензурку. На дне виднелся белый осадок. Чтобы удостовериться в своих предположениях, ему необходимо было вернуться в Бартс и проанализировать это вещество.  
Все мысли о связи, Джоне, Майкрофте и даже Лейстраде выветрились из головы Шерлока.   
  
Он снова пребывал в своей стихии.

оОо

  
Грегори снова задерживался, как и на протяжении последних трёх недель. « _Проклятые самоубийства_ » - подумал Майкрофт. Точнее, убийства, что очевидно даже для общественности. Используемый при умерщвлении жертвы яд был своеобразным. Смесь включала в себя стрихнин и редкий катализатор для ускорения реакций человеческого организма. Совсем не то, что можно купить в ближайшей аптеке.   
И всё же Майкрофта раздражало, что Грегори торчал где-то, успокаивая жителей Лондона, вместо того чтобы давным-давно быть дома!  
Обычно он не вмешивался в работу Грега, не только потому, что хватало собственных дел, но и потому что тот испытывал необходимость в свободном от мужа жизненном пространстве. В этом инспектор оставался непреклонен: Майкрофт может кормить его, одевать, содержать, выбирать школу для его дочерей, но не указывать, как ему делать его работу. Майкрофт уважал данное решение, но иногда просто-таки мечтал превратить мужа в любимого раба, а не партнёра. Так было бы куда проще. Тогда он мог сказать ему нечто вроде «Отдай это дело Шерлоку, я уверен, он решит его», и Грегори не посмел бы отказать.  
Но будучи человеком гордым, на этот раз инспектор решил обойтись без Шерлока. Майкрофт вздохнул. Почему окружающие его мужчины настолько упрямы?  
Майкрофт вернулся к просмотру телеконференции Ярда и продолжил наблюдать, как Грег льёт очередные банальности в рот своей скептически настроенной аудитории. Внезапно он ощутил едва заметное присутствие в своей голове. Улыбнувшись, Майкрофт стал ждать.  
\- Папа? – донёсся от двери мягкий голос. Элси, младшая из его дочерей, заглянула в гостиную. – А дядя Шерлок сегодня придёт?  
Её любопытство походило на распустившийся в темноте яркий цветок.  
Для Элси и её сестры Эммы дядя Шерлок являлся тем таинственным существом, о котором часто упоминают за обеденным столом, но редко наблюдают вживую. Те несколько раз, когда они его видели, приходились на Рождество. Шерлок показывал им захватывающие фокусы, которые можно осуществить при помощи бытовой химии. К счастью, хорошее воспитание инспектора привело к тому, что девчушки так и не решились воспроизвести ни один из них самостоятельно.  
\- Нет, дорогая. Он нашёл место, где ему лучше, но вы обязательно увидите его в следующем месяце на Рождество, - как можно ласковее ответил девочке Майкрофт.  
Он нахмурился, вспомнив, что прямо сейчас Шерлок, должно быть, перебирается на Бейкер-стрит. Попытка Майкрофта собрать всех, кого он любил и о ком заботился, под одной крышей, не удалась, и это немного раздражало.  
Элси выглядела разочарованной.  
\- А папочка скоро вернётся?  
\- Надеюсь что да, - вздохнув, Майкрофт протянул к дочери руку. Элси подбежала к нему, чтобы обнять, но по пути взглянула в сторону приглушенно работающего телевизора.   
\- Папа! – заплакала она и рванулась поближе к мерцающему экрану.   
Майкрофт увидел, что все присутствующие на встрече журналисты уставились в свои телефоны, а Грэга перекосило от раздражения. Определённо, без Шерлока тут не обошлось. Грегори никогда не примириться с желанием младшего Холмса лезть туда, куда его не приглашали, так что было бы слишком надеяться на скорейшее разрешение этого дурацкого дела с убийствами.   
Не видя ничего, кроме своего отца, до самого окончания конференции Элси не могла оторвать от экрана восторженного личика. Наконец всё закончилось, и Майкрофт выключил телевизор.  
\- Думаю, твой папа вернётся сегодня поздно, - сказал он.  
Элси тяжело вздохнула, а затем уныло поплелась в свою комнату.  
Майкрофт хотел послать ей вслед ментальную команду, чтобы она подошла и обняла его, но не стал. Когда-нибудь Элси придёт к нему сама, как и Грэг. Может быть, даже Шерлок.  
Нужно только время. И терпение.

оОо

  
Джону снился Афганистан.  
Это был не привычный кошмар, в котором он ползал по полю боя и тщетно пытался сшить разорванных в клочья самодельными взрывными устройствами солдат. Нет, сны, подобные этому, приходили редко, и, по сути, не являлись кошмарами, хотя и включали в себя некоторые их элементы.  
Во сне он был в составе миссии по поддержанию мира в горных деревнях к востоку от Кандагара: медики создавали временные клиники в надежде завоевать расположение местных жителей. По большей части, это был хороший сон, ведь афганцы встретили их неплохо. Это не означало, что так будет и дальше, но врачи продолжали делать свою работу.   
Вдруг сон испортился. Посреди всеобщего торжества Джон увидел, как среди глинобитных деревенских домов мелькают фигуры боевиков, берущих их в кольцо. Перед ним сидел Амир, местный «старейшина». Пока все остальные детали сна выступали из дымки и расплывались, стоило только на них сосредоточиться, образ Амира оставался резким и чётким.  
Он был жилистым мужчиной, гораздо моложе, чем Джон, моложе даже чем все те, кто их окружал. Его глаза оставались тёмными и непроглядными, а на грудь спускалась куцая бородка. В выражении лица афганца не мелькало даже намёка на теплоту.  
Джон сразу же невзлюбил его.  
\- Зачем вы пришли? – спросил Амир при помощи переводчика.  
Ему попытался ответить сержант, но Амир жестом остановил его и выжидающе уставился на Джона.  
\- На чьей стороне вы сражаетесь?  
Джон немного растерялся, силясь придумать, как смягчить истинное положение дел и предотвратить неизбежное.   
_Я британский армейский врач, миротворец, и не причиню вам вреда._  
Джон подозревал, что всё, что крутилось у него в голове, могло лишь обозлить Амира, но никак не отвести угрозу.  
В этот момент началась стрельба.  
Затем Джон проснулся.  
На самом деле то, что происходило во сне, в реальности закончилось не так уж плохо.  
Это стоило ему чуть более двух часов бесплотной дискуссии, в которой Джон (Амир потребовал, чтобы это был именно Джон) пытался убедить подозрительного хозяина, что их группа не несет для деревни никакого вреда. В свою очередь, Амир сыпал странными вопросами, приводящими в недоумение не только Джона, но и переводчика.  
\- С кем ты в браке?  
\- Я не женат.  
\- Ты не найдешь здесь супруга.  
\- Даже и не пытался, если честно.  
\- Ты пытаешься меня обмануть.  
\- Я пытаюсь помочь.  
\- Я должен убить тебя прежде, чем ты поможешь моим соперникам.  
И так далее, теми же параноидальными репликами.  
Неважно, сколько Джон заверял старейшину, что не собирается покушаться на честь их женщин или следить за боевиками, он не мог ничего до него донести. Всё это время сержант, обеспокоенный тем, что дело принимает опасный оборот, пытался организовать отступление.  
В конце концов, Амир всё же решил отпустить их, перестрелки так и не произошло. Отряд проводили до границы населённого пункта, не оставив им ничего, кроме аспирина. Это был неожиданно тревожный конец для казавшейся такой безопасной и лёгкой миссии.  
Теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, глядя в потолок дешёвой гостиницы, Джон внезапно вспомнил этот инцидент, нашедший такой большой отклик в его сознании. Тогда всё закончилось лучше, чем могло. И всё же Амир не походил на безумца. Джон вспомнил его продирающий до костей взгляд, который, казалось, забирался ему под кожу и так не соответствовал тем скоропалительным обвинениям, что бросал старейшина. Будто все его слова были отвлекающей ширмой, а истинный допрос вёлся вот так, одними жуткими глазами, похожими на дыры в темноту.  
Шерлок Холмс был таким же.  
Джон моргнул. Как только он подумал об этом, всё стало очевидно. Если Амир подавлял, то Шерлок привлекал, но, в сущности, ощущения схожие.  
Джон не верил в ауры и тому подобную ерунду, но если бы верил, сказал, что душа Шерлока похожа на магнит с положительно установленным полюсом.  
«Рядом с ним стоит держаться настороже» - решил Джон.

оОо

  
Поздним утром Шерлок сел на поезд до Кембриджа, чтобы посетить Химический Факультет и попытаться узнать, что за гений мог синтезировать исследуемый им яд. Подобная идея приходила в голову и инспектору Лейстреду, ещё неделю назад, но, как и Шерлок, он столкнулся с непреодолимыми трудностями. Профессора лишь вежливо позволили покрутиться вокруг, заглянуть в парочку лабораторий, да провести со студентами абсолютно бессмысленные беседы. Несмотря на это, Шерлок остался бы в Кембридже ещё ненадолго, но в семь он пообещал встретиться с Джоном.   
В Лондон Холмс вернулся полный раздражения от того, что пришлось оторваться от расследования и мчаться на встречу с новым соседом. Детектив успокаивал себя только тем, что сосед это как минимум дополнительная пара рук, пусть за ними и приходится ездить.  
Прибыв на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок принялся в нетерпении слоняться возле дома. Ему необходимо было как можно быстрее закончить эту встречу и снова вернуться к делу.  
А затем его  _накрыло_ .  
Один только едва заметный аромат Джона заставил Шерлока ощутить резкий всплеск голода. Его зубы удлинились, и детектив точно знал, что вовсе не для того, чтобы заключить душевную Связь. На него нахлынули видения. Особенно волнующим было то, где строгий, немного чопорный Джон имел бледную, расписанную багровыми потёками кожу. Шерлок мечтал выпить этого человека досуха.  
Какой-то прохожий, попавшийся на пути Шерлока, в ужасе от него отшатнулся. Детектив понял, что тот, очевидно, испугался хищного выражения, что застыло сейчас на его лице. Шерлок в ужасе прикрыл рот рукой.  
Он не чувствовал себя столь  _бессмысленно прожорливым_ последние сто лет.  
Нет, он не будет кормиться на Джоне. Шерлок не собирался ослаблять контроль над собственной натурой и деградировать в безмозглое кровососущее.   
Он провел языком по зубам, пытаясь заставить их втянуться обратно и вернуть его лицу нормальный вид.  
Господи Боже, да что с ним такое? Последнее что ему нужно – раскрыть себя. Голод обострял все его чувства, охотничий инстинкт давал выносливость, силу и энергию, чтобы работать день и ночь, а акт кормления позволял иметь над добычей неограниченную власть; люди сами рассказывали и делали всё, что хотел от них Шерлок. Поэтому детектив считал, что питаться тем, кто не может принести пользу в работе, настоящий идиотизм.  
Голод неохотно подчинился разуму, длинные нечеловеческие зубы исчезли.  
Как раз вовремя.   
Кэб Джона остановился прямо у дома, и соблазнительный запах горячей, потрясающей крови затопил улицу. Шерлок нервно дёрнулся, это было то же самое, что показать голодному сочный бифштекс. Если бы только существовал способ избавить его от этого запаха!   
Любопытно, как Джону удаётся передвигаться по Лондону без того, чтобы не подцепить вампира-другого?  
_Неважно._  
Он собирался общаться со своим соседом, не выходя за рамки человеческих взаимоотношений. По крайней мере,  _пока_ .   
Шерлок приблизился к выбравшемуся из такси Джону и протянул ему руку; тот с явным удовольствием пожал её.  
\- Рад, что вы смогли прийти.  
Джон неопределённо пожал плечами.  
\- Просто мне действительно негде жить.  
Его аромат обволакивал, и не было ничего лучше, чем стоять и вдыхать его.  
Шерлок едва подавил готовый вырваться из горла стон. В ту же секунду он пообещал себе, что сделает всё, чтобы этот человек перестал являть собой приглашение для любого вампира к ужину. Джон пригодиться миру вампиров, но отнюдь не в качестве еды.  
Детектив повернулся к Джону спиной и постучал. Дверь открыла миссис Хадсон и пригласила их войти. Она провела обоих наверх и показала квартиру.  
\- Отличное место! – зрачки рассматривающего обстановку Джона расширились от удовольствия. Шерлок ощутил прилив гордости от того, что их вкусы совпали.  
\- Если тут немного прибраться, - продолжил Джон, - станет весьма неплохо.  
Шерлок напрягся. Он действительно разбросал по всем горизонтальным поверхностям открытые, но так и не распакованные коробки, стараясь как можно скорее установит химическое оборудование - теперь оно стояло на кухонном столе; проходя мимо, Джон наморщил нос.  
\- Хм, - сказал он, и Шерлок почувствовал в его голосе неодобрение. Армейский врач. Наверняка привык к идеальному порядку.  
Шерлок быстро поправил готовую рухнуть на пол стопку книг и незаметно запихнул под стул невесть откуда взявшиеся там брюки.  
\- Я могу убраться.  
\- Всё нормально, - добродушно сказал Джон, - вы же только что въехали, а переезд это всегда катастрофа.  
\- Да, наверное, - Шерлок пребывал в недоумении. Он бы не назвал лёгкий беспорядок катастрофой. Для него это было нормальным положением вещей. На предыдущем месте жительства детектив нанимал для уборки горничных. На самом деле, пришлось перебрать довольно много кандидатур, прежде чем Шерлок нашёл даму достаточно флегматичную, чтобы не выговаривала ему за привычку курить дома. Но теперь, когда Майкрофт лишил его средств, он больше не мог пользоваться её услугами.  
Господи Боже, да он даже согласится убирать за собой.  _Иногда._ Он взглянул на миссис Хадсон.  
\- Я не твоя экономка, - быстро сказала она.  
Джон, кажется, ничего не заметил. Как раз сейчас он был занят тем, что рассматривал содержимое холодильника.  _Чёрт!_  
\- Эмм… скажи, это же не…  
\- Эксперимент. Всего лишь эксперимент.  
\- Но – человеческие ноги?  
\- Я детектив. Разумеется, Майк сказал вам об этом. Для работы мне необходимо узнать, сколько времени потребуется для мумификации плоти при различных температурах.  
\- В холодильнике?  
\- Ну не мог же я оставить их на столе, там слишком тепло.  
\- Хм, - снова произнёс Джон.  
\- Это проблема?  
Джон расправил плечи и серьезно взглянул Шерлоку в глаза:  
\- Слушайте, мне сняться кошмары и я кричу по ночам. Иногда по три раза за неделю. Является ли  _это_ проблемой?  
Миссис Хадсон нахмурилась, так что Шерлоку пришлось успокоить её ментальным прикосновением.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Шерлок.   
Когда Джон станет его рабом, он избавит его от всех проблем. В том числе и от чересчур соблазнительного для вампиров запаха. Майкрофт, к примеру, частенько приводил психику своих слуг в порядок.   
Конечно, если Джон останется рядом с ним надолго.  
\- Тогда, думаю, мы прекрасно подойдём друг другу, - сказал Джон. Он ощутимо расслабился после того, как услышал, что Шерлока не волнует небольшой шум по ночам. – Я готов мириться с вашими странностями, если вы простите мне мои.  
\- По рукам! - Шерлок несколько поспешно пожал Джону руку. Жёсткую, властную, с восхитительным рельефом. Шерлок скрипнул зубами, с трудом сдерживая инстинкты.  
« _Это всё запах_ » - попытался он себя успокоить.   
_Чертовски отвлекающий запах._  
\- Вам показать вторую спальню? - поинтересовалась мисси Хадсон. - Или, - она перевела взгляд с одного на другого, - вам не понадобятся отдельные комнаты?  
Шерлок удивлённо на неё взглянул. В каком мире она вообще живёт (уж точно не в реальном)? Затем он припомнил собственное поведение. Он едва ли отрывал свой взгляд от Джона с тех пор, как тот выбрался из кэба двадцать минут назад. К мыслям о деле возвращался не более чем на пару секунд.   
Шерлок дотронулся до своего лица и едва заметно выдохнул. Он бы не удивился, обнаружив на нём дурацкую улыбку. Мда, неудивительно, что миссис Хадсон решила, что они с Джоном  _парочка_ .  
Джон выглядел испуганным.  
\- Разумеется, нам нужны две спальни! - выдавил он.  
\- Тогда пойдёмте наверх, - домохозяйка махнула в сторону лестницы и вскоре они с Джоном скрылись наверху.  
Шерлок остался в гостиной, благодарный обстоятельством за то, что наконец-то может отдохнуть от искушения. Он освободил кресло от лишних вещей и сел. Почти сразу детектив увидел, как из-за штор пробивается синий свет полицейских мигалок.  
« _Да!_ » - возликовал он. Наконец-то можно заняться делом!  
Судя по звукам, миссис Хадсон и Джон спускались обратно. Из-за того, что у нёё болело бедро, а доктор хромал, они не слышали, как детектив-инспектор Грегори Лейстред стучится в дверь; на его счастье никто не подумал её запереть и инспектор смог войти.   
Так что в гостиную все трое попали практически одновременно.  
  
\- Шерлок ловит того ужасного убийцу, о котором все говорят. Ну, знаете, все эти странные самоубийства при помощи яда… - сообщила Джону домовладелица, - именно поэтому у него так много химического оборудования.  
\- Неужели! – воскликнул Джон. – Я всегда подозревал, что этих троих убили.  
\- Четверых, - поправил Шерлок, - появился ещё один труп.  
\- Как вы…  
Тут в комнату вошёл Грегори и теперь людей, просто таки предлагающих себя укусить, рядом с Шерлоком стало двое. Не удивительно, что последние несколько дней Майкрофт был таким кислым. Из-за занятости своей Пары он, должно быть, не кормился на нём уже около недели.  
Запах Лейстреда показался не столь аппетитным как запах Джона, но для одной маленькой комнаты это было всё же чересчур…  
Шерлок распахнул окно.  
\- Вот ты где, Шерлок! Входная дверь была не заперта, - Грэг осмотрелся, - знаешь, ты мог написать мне что переехал. Не пришлось бы разыскивать тебя по всему Лондону.  
\- Где произошло убийство? – резко оборвал его Шерлок. У него не имелось ни малейшего желания выслушивать разглагольствования инспектора. Чем быстрее Пара его брата уберётся из гостиной, тем меньше вероятность возникновения какой-нибудь нелепой сцены. – Когда?  
\- Тело обнаружили около часа назад, заброшенное здание в Лоуристен Гарденс.  
\- Но на этот раз кое-что изменилось, - взволнованно предположил Шерлок, - записка?  
Грег прищурился.  
\- Господи, ненавижу, когда ты это делаешь. Как ты догадался?  
\- Никаких догадок, всего лишь заметил по твоему лицу, что что-то пошло не так. Я просто озвучил самое вероятное. Отлично. Убийца наконец совершил ошибку!  
\- Да, я тоже так думаю. Ну что ж, пошли, – устало сказал Грег, - только не надейся на многое.  
\- Кто из экспертов работает?  
\- Боюсь, Андерсон, - поморщился инспектор.  
На секунду Шерлок даже забыл о голоде.  
\- О Господи, нет, я не могу с ним работать, ты же знаешь!  
Грег наклонил голову и вздохнул.  
\- Я взял его в команду вовсе не для того чтобы развлекать тебя, Шерлок. Он был там с самого начала и я, чёрт подери, не собираюсь выгонять его лишь потому, что он тебе не нравится.  
Шерлок сердито фыркнул.  
Андерсон. Из всех людей – именно он! Андерсон походил на ясновидящий статистический генератор. Ещё хуже чем те, кто не поддавался гламуру; фактически, он подрывал силы Шерлока. Двести лет назад подобные ему типы собирались в группы и с факелами охотились на вампиров. Конечно, те времена давно прошли, и Андерсон сотоварищи был ему не страшен, но инстинкты не позволяли детективу расслабиться.  
Но с некоторыми вещами ничего не поделаешь. Инспектор итак достаточно неохотно привлёк Шерлока к расследованию. Если отказаться от судмедэксперта, ему могут вообще закрыть доступ к этому делу.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - сдался он наконец.  
\- Тогда пошли работать, – сказал Грег.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
\- Я с тобой не поеду, не собираюсь оставаться в машине один на один, когда ты так пахнешь. Господи, когда ты последний раз был дома? От тебя воняет.  
Грег нахмурился и понюхал одну из своих подмышек.  
\- Шерлок! – строго воскликнула миссис Хадсон. – Говоря подобные вещи, ты поступаешь крайне грубо, – она обернулась к инспектору и продолжила с ласковой улыбкой, - не обращайте на него внимания, дорогой. Он только делает вид, что раздражён; на самом деле Шерлок счастлив, что вы к нему пришли.  
Шерлок закатил глаза. Почему все окружающие его настолько глупы! Ну, у миссис Хадсон и Джона хотя бы имеются причины для невежества, а вот Грег мог бы и догадаться об истинном смысле его слов.  
Шерлок склонился к уху инспектора и прошипел:  
\-  _Запах_ , инспектор. Не могу поверить, что твой ленивый напыщенный супруг не мог выкроить полчаса своего времени и  _запихнуть тебя в душ_ . Как давно это было? Неделю назад?  
Глаза Грега расширились в понимании.  
\- Всё же ты должен поехать…  
\- Конечно, я еду, - раздражённо подтвердил детектив, - сразу вслед за вами, на такси.  
Инспектор кивнул и поспешил к лестнице. Шерлок расслабился.  
\- Это было грубо, - тихо укорил Джон, в его голосе сквозило неодобрение, - он вовсе не пах.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо от него отмахнулся. Не имело значения, что думают о его поведении слуги. Он накинул на миссис Хадсон и Джона изрядную долю гламура, и те мгновенно позабыли о неприятном разговоре.  
Между тем, его ждало дело в Лоуристен Гарденс. Почему он всё еще здесь? Шерлок надеялся, что к его возвращению Джон будет пахнуть всё столь же соблазнительно.   
С такими мыслями он спустился в холл и направился к входной двери.   
Не успел он сделать и несколько шагов по улице, как в голову пришла запоздалая мысль. Детектив хлопнул себя по лбу и поспешил обратно.   
« _Сегодня определённо не мой день_ ».  
Он заглянул в гостиную и увидел, что Джон уселся в кресло и выглядит довольно разочарованным. Когда доктор заметил взгляд Шерлока, то вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Забыли что-то?  
\- Да. Вас.  
\- Меня?  
\- Вы врач, не так ли? Армейский врач.  
\- Да.  
\- Знакомы с насилием. Не слишком брезгливы.  
\- Не больше других.  
\- Насколько вы хороши как медик?  
\- Достаточно. Я бы даже сказал, я отличный врач.  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
\- Желаете поучаствовать в поимке серийного убийцы?  
Лицо Джона озарила широкая улыбка.  
\- Да. Ещё бы.

оОо

  
Если бы его не предупредили, что не стоит принимать близко к сердцу поведение Шерлока, Джон бы решил, что этот человек с ним флиртует. К счастью, Майк дал ему достаточно информации. У Шерлока имелся богатый родственник, с которым он нечасто встречался, но который, очевидно, по некой причине оставил детектива без средств, за исключением того, что он получал от своей деятельности. К тому же, если Джон не мог найти соседа из-за своих психологических проблем, то Холмс потерпел в этом неудачу исключительно по причине отвратительного характера.  
\- Он непростой человек, - сказал ему Стемфорд, - Шерлок довольно груб и непредсказуем.   
Сказать честно, Джон не заметил в Шерлоке особой грубости, пока тот показывал ему квартиру. Лицо детектива светлело каждый раз, когда доктор положительно о чём-либо высказывался. Когда же он критиковал, Шерлок выглядел крайне взволнованным. Всё, вплоть до тональности его голоса, вызывало в докторе лишь положительные эмоции.  
Джон решил, что подобное соседство ему не повредит. Он давно не чувствовал такой надобности в общении, ни разу после того, как покинул Афганистан. Иногда неплохо поболтать с кем-нибудь.  
\- Знаете, - обратился он к Шерлоку, - а Майк был прав насчёт вас.  
Шерлок весь подобрался.  
\- И что же он вам обо мне рассказал? – спросил детектив с подозрением.  
Джон добродушно рассмеялся.  
\- Ничего особенного. Всего лишь, что вы бестактный саркастический ублюдок, - выражение лица Шерлока не изменилось. Видимо, в сказанном для него не было ничего нового, – но он так же сказал, что это не мешает людям вас любить.  
\- Он упомянул о моём блестящем уме? – Шерлок говорил так, будто бы его совсем не интересовал ответ.  
Джон отрицательно качнул головой.   
\- Нет. Но я полагаю, данное обстоятельство не отменяет того факта, что это действительно так.  
\-  _Отлично_ , - усмехнулся Шерлок.  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- Я вам даже завидую. Бьюсь об заклад, женщины вешаются на вас пачками и делают всё, что вы попросите.  
\- Возможно, - Шерлок обернулся к нему, недовольно нахмурившись, - но с чего вы взяли, что меня интересуют женщины?  
Настала очередь нахмуриться растерявшемуся Джону.  
\- Так значит, мужчины? О, это… нормально.  
Ему снова некстати пришло на ум, что Шерлок с ним  _флиртует_ .  
Холмс закатил глаза.  
\- Вам не нужно беспокоиться об этом, Джон. Моё сердце уже занято.  
\- Да? – спросил доктор с любопытством, - кем же?  
\- Не кем, а чем, - поправил его детектив, - моей работой. Остановите здесь!  
Такси притормозило неподалёку от жёлтой полицейской ленты, опоясывающей место преступления.  
\- Как может кто-либо конкурировать с этим? – на лице Шерлока вспыхнула задорная мальчишеская улыбка.  
Разговор сошёл на нет, как только они попали за оградительную ленту. Шерлок принялся грубить - не успели они подойти к дому, как Холмс вступил в потасовку с охраняющей периметр полицейской. Джон съежился от смущения. Выводы кто с кем спал? Ехидные замечания о неверности? Шерлок быстро и яростно потрошил чужое грязное бельё, ничуть не беспокоясь, что о нём подумают.  
Хуже всего, что Джон точно знал, что детектив делает это для собственной выгоды; будто грязные секреты незнакомых людей могли произвести на доктора больший эффект, чем обычные холмсовские умозаключения. Джон стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием отвесить Шерлоку хороший подзатыльник.  
\- Что это, Джон? – прорычал Шерлок, когда увидел, что тот надевает предложенный ему стерильный костюм. – Сними его!  
\- Шерлок, неужели мать не учила тебя манерам? – раздражённо осадил его Джон, от возмущения перейдя на «ты».  
\- У моей матери идеальные манеры!  
\- Это просто замечательно, но то, что ты сделал с теми офицерами – и детективом-инспектором ранее – это не правильно! Совсем не правильно!  
\- Вы считаете, наше соседство даёт вам право взывать к моей совести? – каждое слово так и сочилось сарказмом. Шерлок вдруг оказался очень близко; глаза его потемнели.  
\- Нет, я… - взволнованно начал Джон. Какого чёрта он тут делает? Что Шерлок вообще хочет от него? Но спросить не успел. Шерлок нырнул ему за спину и влетел по лестнице быстрее, чем Джон мог за ним угнаться.  
Лейстред ждал их на лестничной площадке. Дверь в пустую квартиру оказалась открыта, и Джон разглядел лежащее на полу женское тело.   
\- У вас пять минут, - сказал инспектор.  
\- Десять, - потребовал Шерлок.  
\- Пять, - упрямо повторил Лейстред, - слушай, ты итак создаёшь вокруг хаос, стоит тебе появиться на месте преступления. Не ухудшай ситуацию ещё больше.  
Джон хотел спросить, что сделал Шерлок, но его прервал короткий тяжёлый взгляд, которым Лейстред окинул его.  
\- Я видел вас на Бейкер-стрит, - сказал инспектор, - вы знакомый Шерлока?  
\- Его новый сосед, - ответил Джон.  
Шерлок стоял на коленях перед трупом и что-то лихорадочно выискивал.  
\- Давно его знаете?  
Джон взглянул на часы.  
\- Около полутора часов, плюс-минус несколько минут, когда я его впервые увидел.  
\- Почему тогда он взял вас с собой? –уточнил Лейстред обеспокоенно.  
\- Понятия не имею, - Джон покачал головой.  
\- Джон! – резко окликнул его Шерлок, - идите сюда.  
Следующие несколько минут напоминали сцену из кошмара, как если бы Джон опоздал на экзамен, да к тому же совершенно ничего не выучив. Его медицинских знаний хватило, чтобы констатировать очевидное - женщина была мертва, причиной чему послужила асфиксия. Внешние признаки борьбы или травм отсутствовали. Если честно, всё это Джон понял ещё раньше, из слов Шерлока. Единственным отличием межу этим и другими убийствами являлось слово, которое женщина нацарапала на полу ногтями. Джон понятия не имел, что оно значит.  
Его ответы, казалось, привели Шерлока ещё в большее нетерпение. Лейстред, совершенно сбитый с толку, переводил взгляд с него на детектива и обратно. Джон знал, что потерпел неудачу. Хуже – он выставил себя полным идиотом.  
После того, как он замолчал, Шерлок быстро перечислил множество впечатляющих подробностей, не замеченных Джоном. Лейстред просиял и кивнул. Джон, крадучись, отступил в угол и постарался стать как можно менее заметным. И у него бы получилось, если бы ответы Шерлока предназначались не ему, а Лейстреду, которому они явно были нужнее. Инспектор выглядел потрясённым.  
« _Просто заткнись и дай мне спокойно умереть в углу от осознания собственной ничтожности_ » - хмуро подумал Джон. Он понятия не имел, существовал ли способ почувствовать себя более неуклюжим и бесполезным, чем сейчас.  
\- Оставь доктора Уотсона в покое, - терпение инспектора иссякло, - и объясни, наконец, про какой чемодан ты твердишь! Нет никакого чемодана.  
\- Нет?  _Конечно же_ ! – крикнул Шерлок. - Вот оно! Он допустил промах! Детектив промчался мимо Джона и скатился по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступени словно мальчишка.  
Джон обернулся к Лейстреду.  
\- Куда это он?  
Инспектор пожал плечами.  
\- Без понятия. Извините, но вам лучше поторопиться, если хотите за ним поспеть.   
Он вытащил из кармана мобильный и многозначительно повернулся к доктору спиной.  
« _Ну что ж, хорошего понемногу_ ».  
И всё же происходящее ему нравилось.  
Джон стал спускаться по лестнице. К сожалению, он не мог бежать подобно Шерлоку, хромота совершенно этому не способствовала.   
Он прошествовал мимо Андерсона, полицейского судмедэксперта; насмешку на лице этого хлыща невозможно было не заметить, но Джона она не волновала. Он действительно оказался абсолютно бесполезен. Всё случившееся походило на ещё одну попытку со стороны Шерлока произвести на него впечатление своим потрясающим интеллектом.  
Улица была пуста. Шерлок пропал.  
Просто великолепно! У Холмса появилась догадка, и он бросил Джона не задумываясь.   
\- Теперь вы поняли, каков он? – сказала лейтенант Донован, когда Джон приблизился к полицейской ленте. – Держитесь от него подальше.  
Джон посмотрел на нёё. Донован была одной из тех, кого оскорбил Шерлок.  
\- Это почему же?  
\- С ним что-то не так, - пояснила она – и говоря «не так», я имею в виду очень, чересчур неправильно. Неестественно. Вот увидите, однажды он покопается ваших мозгах, словно долбанный Ганнибал Лектор.  
\- Думаете, он внезапно решит мною пообедать? – пошутил Джон.  
\- На вашем месте я бы не стал смеяться, - к разговору присоединился Андерсон, - поверьте, мы знаем Холмса не один год. Дерьмо, что выходит из его рта, не самая ужасная его особенность. Я видел, что он делает. Человек на такое не способен.  
Боже, это было слишком. Джон больше не мог сдерживаться и расхохотался.   
-Да ладно вам! Не человек? Ганнибал Лектор? Что за мелодраматичная чушь!  
\- Почему вы здесь? – спросила Донован. – Вы спрашивали себя об этом?  
\- Я здесь, потому что Шерлок меня попросил.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что оказались тут, потому что он вынудил вас прийти, - сказал Андерсон, - разве вам не кажется странным, что вы ни с того, ни с сего решили приехать на место преступления?  
Джон задумался. Вообще-то нет, не кажется. Когда Шерлок позвал его с собой, идея даже показалась ему волнующей. Возможно, дело в энтузиазме, что переполнял этого человека. Джону хотелось оставаться рядом с ним как можно дольше, он не мог отказаться. И всё же выглядело это действительно немного странно.  
\- Вы здесь, потому что показались ему полезным приобретением, - усмехнулась Донован, - он собирается вас использовать, а в тот миг, когда вы потеряете свою ценность, Холмс вас выбросит. Так он относится к людям. Как к инструментам.   
Она выглядела до отвращения довольной.  
\- Я уверен, это не так, - с горечью возразил Джон.  
\- Вы сами его слышали, - добавил Андерсон, - он так сильно меня ненавидит, потому что не может провернуть на мне свои трюки. Я видел это в его глазах. Он боится, потому что знает, что однажды пересечёт черту, и тогда я его поймаю.  
Эксперт хмыкнул и направился обратно к зданию.  
\- Ступайте домой, - посоветовала Донован, - Холмс сюда не вернётся, а у нас есть дела поважнее, чем присматривать за вами.  
\- Хорошо, - Джон нагнулся, проходя под полицейской лентой, - не буду мешать.   
Он был склонен согласиться с неприязнью Шерлока к этой парочке. Хотя это не оправдывало его ужасного поведения, но тут, видимо, неприязнь распространялась в обе стороны. Джон давно приучил себя не встревать в чужие распри.  
Доктор отправился вниз по улице в поисках такси (или намёков на то, где он находится; район казался совершенно незнакомым).  
Одно Джон знал наверняка – он не следователь и не детектив. Так какого чёрта он тут делает? Весь этот вечер показался ему сплошным безумием.   
Во что он, интересно, умудрился ввязаться?


	2. Часть 2

Майкрофт всё ещё был в офисе, когда позвонил Грег.   
Установленный в мобильном телефоне супруга GPS-маячок сигнализировал о том, что Грегори находится в районе Лауристен Гарденс. Ещё одно убийство. Холмс вздохнул и ответил на звонок.   
\- Очевидно, ты не вернёшься сегодня к ужину?   
\- Боюсь, что нет. У нас труп.   
Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула.   
\- Знаешь, твои дочери начинают забывать, как ты выглядишь, - он пробежал рукой по клавишам ноутбука, в надежде поймать Грегори на камеры наружного наблюдения. – Кстати, я тоже.   
\- Не считая лёгкой небритости и нужды в шампуне, я такой же, как и два дня назад. Кроме того, я уверен, ты уже выследил меня с помощью камер.   
Майкрофт усмехнулся.   
\- Вряд ли ты можешь меня за это винить. Я беспокоюсь, но что более важно, иногда тебе следует появляться дома, Грег. Сон в офисе плохо на тебе отражается. Ты нужен мне.   
На заднем плане Майкрофт услышал небольшой шум, сквозь который пробивались голоса подчинённых Грега. Видимо, он отошёл от них подальше, потому что голос в трубке теперь звучал яснее.   
\- Шерлок сказал сегодня, что от меня воняет. Полагаю, для вампиров это нечто вроде транспаранта «кушать подано!». Хотя, возможно, он действительно имел в виду душ. Ты голоден?   
\- Если дело касается тебя – всегда.   
\- Но ты уже питался где-то в другом месте, верно? А меня решил не трогать, потому что я занят расследованием.   
\- Я кормлюсь ежедневно, но это не означает, что мне не нужна твоя кровь. Ты мне всё так же необходим. У Шерлока нет пары, поэтому для него ты сейчас очень заманчиво пахнешь. Конечно, он знает, чем для него закончится попытка прибрать тебя к рукам.   
_Он знает лучше._   
\- Это обнадёживает, - сухо произнёс Грег, - и раз уж мы завели разговор о Шерлоке – сегодня он привёл с собой знакомого, нового соседа. Интересный человек, доктор кажется. Шерлок спросил его мнения об убийстве.   
«Новый раб», - понял Майкрофт. Как оказалось, поиски соседа не заняли много времени.   
\- Он был ему полезен?   
\- Ни в малейшей степени, - заверил Грег, - но ты должен был это видеть. Никогда бы не подумал, что твой брат будет перед кем-то красоваться подобно распустившему хвост павлину. Это выглядело довольно забавно. Никогда раньше не видел Шерлока, пытающегося кого-то поразить.   
\- Поразить? – интерес Майкрофта стал в разы сильнее. – Ты уверен, что Шерлок не просто искал расположения?   
\- Может быть. Я имею в виду, я и раньше видел как он умеет очаровывать человека так, что тот готов отдать последние штаны, но сейчас было совсем по-другому. Он выглядел уязвимым, правда, недолго.   
\- Недолго?   
\- Да. Стоило ему найти зацепку, и Шерлок умчался, оставив бедного доктора позади. Поэтому я бы не стал придавать этому особого значения. Просто подумал, что ты сочтёшь это интересным.   
\- Как странно, - пробормотал Майкрофт, - где этот доктор сейчас?   
\- Пару минут назад покинул здание. Да, я до сих пор его вижу, бредёт по улице, видимо, потерялся, бедняга.   
Руки Майкрофта запорхали по клавиатуре, выводя изображения со всех камер в районе дома где работал Грег. Он увидел, как возле полицейской ленты стоит группа из нескольких человек. В одном из них Майкрофт опознал Андерсона, в связи с чем ощутил лёгкую тревогу. Второй была офицер Донован из группы Грегори, а вот третий оказался ему незнаком.   
Майкрофт сосредоточился на его лице. Возраст около тридцати, усталый взгляд. Военная стрижка. Армейский врач? ПТСР? Что ж, всё это придавало ему даже какое-то изящество, но зачем Шерлок взял его с собой? Его брат никогда не ел, когда у него имелось дело. Но если не еда и не помощник, кто он для него?   
\- Как его зовут? – спросил он после долгой паузы.   
\- Джон какой-то там. Ватсон кажется. Да, точно.   
\- Джон Ватсон. Спасибо, Грег. Это крайне любопытно.   
\- О боже. Ты снова задумал нечто жуткое, - вздохнул Грег, - у меня такое чувство, что я сдал бедного парня на опыты.   
\- Не сейчас, так позже, но я бы всё равно его заметил. Это не твоя вина. Не беспокойся о Джоне Ватсоне, лучше подумай о том, как бы вернуться домой пораньше.   
\- Я постараюсь.   
\- Пообещай мне.   
\- Обещаю – сразу после того как наведаюсь на квартиру к Шерлоку за теми доказательствами, что он решил припрятать для себя.   
\- Хорошо, сразу же после этого, - усмехнулся Майкрофт и повесил трубку.   
Затем он принялся действовать.   
Для начала Майкрофт нажал кнопку на столе и связался с помощниками.   
\- Мне нужна любая информация, которую можно найти на доктора Джона Ватсона. Около тридцати лет, недавно ушёл из армии в отставку. Джеймс, мне бы пригодились записи его психотерапевта. Кендиз, выясни про военное прошлое. Антея, отправляйся в окрестности Лоуристен Гарденс. Необходимо выяснить, что же такого увлекательного нашёл мой брат в этом человеке.   
Майкрофт снова вернулся к видеонаблюдению. Ватсон уходил, но не очень быстро. Как только Джон приблизился к телефонным автоматам, Майкрофт стал на них звонить.   
Первый Джон проигнорировал, возле второго сделал небольшую паузу, но затем отправился дальше. Возле четвёртого он всё же остановился и неохотно поднял трубку.   
Майкрофт заметил, как машина с Антеей медленно останавливается рядом с доктором. Клыки его удлинились в ожидании добычи.   
  
Шерлок обнаружил чемодан. Конечно же, он его нашёл. Существовало ограниченное число мест, куда можно спрятать чемодан, особенно  _такого_ ужасного цвета, так, чтобы нельзя было обнаружить сразу. Убийца, насколько знал Шерлок, был достаточно умён, чтобы спрятать его. Но недостаточно, чтобы сообразить, что в некоторых районах Лондона чужой багаж на улице просто-таки приглашение к краже. Если бы он выбросил чемодан где-нибудь в Брикстоне, Шерлок никогда бы его не нашёл. Вместо этого убийца оставил его в узком малолюдном переулке всего в четырёх кварталах от места убийства. Очень предсказуемо.   
Убийца считал себя умным. Но он не был таким. Ума сделать пилюлю с ядом ему бы не хватило. Существовал ещё один человек, тот, который оставлял ему все эти дерзкие сообщения. Восхитительно! Совершенно восхитительно!   
Бодро напевая про себя, Шерлок отбуксировал найденный им чемодан на Бейкер-стрит. Он привлёк к себе немало удивлённых взглядов, разгуливая по улицам с розовым чемоданом, не подходящим к его одежде и мужественной внешности, но лишь улыбался в ответ. Шерлок пребывал в  _отличном_ настроении.   
\- Миссис Хадсон! – крикнул он в дверь квартиры 221А. – Вы видели Джона? Я забыл оставить ему ключ, прежде чем мы уехали. Надеюсь, он не слишком разозлился.   
Миссис Хадсон открыла дверь и с сожалением покачала головой.   
\- С тех пор, как вы ушли, я его не видела.   
Шерлок замер.   
\- Что? - Он потянулся в карман за мобильным, но никаких пропущенных сообщений там не было. - Кэбов вокруг достаточно, и он должен был приехать, самое позднее, пятнадцать минут назад.   
\- Но не приехал, - сказала миссис Хадсон, - может он вернулся на старую квартиру? Он же ещё не въезжал.   
Шерлок ощутил, как через его позвоночник прошла отвратительная дрожь...   
  
***   
  
Конечно, оставлять Джона одного было не самым лучшим его решением, с другой стороны, сомнительно ожидать от доктора совместной прогулки по крышам в поисках улик. В данной ситуации самым здравым для него являлось возвращение обратно на Бейкер-стрит. Неужели Джон оказался слишком глуп, чтобы это понять?   
Шерлок послал человеку ментальный призыв, но ничего не вышло. Ах да, между ними не было связи. Он забыл о ней. Снова.   
Шерлок обязан был превратить Джона в раба сразу же. Столь простая пятиминутная процедура, но почему же, почему он её не сделал? Десять капель его крови в желудок Джона, и детектив отыскал бы его даже на другом конце Лондона. А стоило ему позвать Джона, тот бы примчался к нему сам, так быстро, как позволяла больная нога. Шерлок даже мог открыть на  _Джона_ охоту. Он бы следовал зову связи между ними, пока не увидел бы свою добычу. Гнался бы за Джоном вдоль аллеи. Праздновал бы поимку, прижимая Джона к кирпичной стене, легко разрывая на нём мешающую одежду и погружая зубы глубоко в его плоть. Он мог бы ощущать пьянящий вкус его крови. Эйфорический прилив сил. Джон бы сдался и стал принадлежать только Шерлоку.   
_Сейчас. Сейчас. Сейчас._ Словно пульс бьётся в его голове.   
Шерлок выпустил клыки.   
Жажда крови стала почти невыносима.   
Он послал сильнейший импульс в сознание миссис Хадсон, для того, чтобы она вернулась в свою квартиру – Шерлок не хотел на неё накинуться. Домовладелица так и сделала, забрав с собой вызывающий у него беспокойство тонкий, слабый аромат крови.   
  
Ну, кое-что хорошее в его возбуждённом состоянии всё же присутствовало: жажда крови обостряла чувства. Было бы глупо тратить подобное состояние на беспокойство о человеке, который, несомненно, поступил так, как сказала миссис Хадсон – вернулся обратно в свою жалкую гостиницу, где бы она ни находилась.   
Да, да. Хорошо, что Джона здесь нет, потому что если бы он прямо сейчас вошёл в дверь, Шерлок потратил бы это замечательное состояние на реальную охоту, вместо того чтобы употребить его на пользу делу. К тому же, когда бы он наконец отпустил доктора, Шерлоку пришлось бы затратить немало сил, внушая Джону ложные воспоминания о том, почему его одежда оказалась разорвана. Затем Шерлок стал бы сыт и бесполезен в течении нескольких часов. А может даже и дней, в зависимости от степени его насыщения.   
_Спасибо, Джон, за то что тебя здесь нет!_   
Шерлок прихватил чемодан и почти взлетел вверх по лестнице. Он пребывал в режиме охоты. Его мозг  _пылал_ .   
Запершись в гостиной, Шерлок принялся за осмотр вещей.   
Вампир чувствовал, что подсказка кроется именно здесь. Чемодан пах мусором, вонючим маслом, ржавчиной и тухлятиной. Пыль и грязь. Для его вампирского чутья эти запахи были пусты, легко игнорируемы. Для ума, может, и интересно, но не вызывает желание выдвинуть зубы и не наполняет слюной рот. Так как Шерлок знал, что именно является источником этих запахов, он их отбросил.   
Следующий сильный аромат принадлежал женщине. Её естественный запах забивали отдушки духов, кремов и мыла. Даже не будь Шерлок столь возбуждён, он бы всё равно его почувствовал; в нынешнем состоянии детектив мог не обращать внимания на искусственную вонь, ведь как раз под ней скрывался прекрасный природный флёр. Женщина пахла достатком и здоровьем; когда она в последний раз притрагивалась к чемодану, то всё ещё была жива. В запахе её пота присутствовали ноты интереса и похоти. Она не подозревала, что вот-вот умрёт.   
Женский аромат перекрывал собой запах убийцы. К сожалению, на чемодане не было ни единого участка, до которого бы убийца дотронулся обнажённой кожей, так что Шерлок не мог его выследить. Он получил лишь запах его одежды: чемодан задел брюки преступника, а его рука в кожаной перчатке держалась за ручку.   
Содержимое оказалось менее интересным. Запасная одежда, косметичка, книга. Презервативы.   
Никакого намёка на телефон. Бах!   
Шерлок отвернулся от чемодана и прилёг на диван для размышлений.   
Она села в машину (да, это должна быть машина, не поезд и не автобус), не зная, что находится в опасности. Багаж оставила в багажнике. До этого момента всё шло совершенно нормально.   
Почему она села в автомобиль без страха? Потому что она ~~знала убийцу~~ и доверяла ему. Зачем ей доверять убийце? Потому что перевозка пассажиров это его работа.   
Таксист. Это очевидно. Он подходит для всех убийств. Жертвы охотно садились в его машину, не придавая этому особого значения. Как только они оказывались внутри, убийца отвозил их в удобное для себя место. К тому времени, как люди осознавали свою ошибку, они оказывались в ловушке. Что касается выбора жертвы – он действительно происходил случайно. Любому могло не повезти сесть в это такси и закончить с ядовитой пилюлей во рту. Так просто.   
Нет, не просто.   
Еще оставалось объяснить нацарапанное на полу сообщение. И отсутствие телефона. Конечно, у неё был телефон. Но его не оказалось в чемодане или рядом с ней, значит, она  ~~потеряла~~ или спрятала его рядом с убийцей. Если бы она считала, что у неё есть шанс выжить, она бы держала его у себя, но она знала что умрёт. Убийца любит похвастать. Зачем она оставила телефон? Потому что его можно обнаружить по встроенному GPS, а само наличие телефона окажется неопровержимым доказательством. Нацарапанное на полу слово – пароль. С ним любой сможет отследить его местонахождение.   
О, да! Эта женщина была  _умна_ . Она умерла, зная, что её убийца находится рядом.   
  
Благодаря обострившимся разуму и чувствам Шерлоку всё казалось совершенно ясным и очевидным . А Джон ещё волновался, что он для него бесполезен.   
Джон нуждался в такси.   
И он пропал.   
  
Шерлок резко сел.   
Мобильный мгновенно оказался в его руках. Какой у Джона номер? Господи Боже, он не знал номера Джона! Шерлок был так озабочен делом и собственным состоянием, что прихватил Джона с собой как само собой разумеющееся. Он не кусал его, не пил его кровь, и не получил от него никакой важной информации. Он был так уверен, что ему хватит на это времени. Но что если времени больше нет?   
Этот проклятый чемодан отвлёк его!   
Нет, нет, паниковать не с чего. Убийца, конечно, пока не станет искать новую жертву, верно? Последний труп едва успел остыть. Острых ощущений на эту ночь ему должно было хватить. Крутиться возле переполненного полицией места преступления было бы глупо.   
Однако убийца оказался не так умён, как считал сам, раз позволил женщине оставить _телефон_ . Два убийства располагались бы слишком близко друг к другу, верно?   
Этого не будет.   
Он не знал номера Джона, но у Грега он имелся. С помощью телефона Джона он вчера отправил ему сообщение по делу Джервиса. Номер наверняка остался в истории.   
"Джон с тобой? ШХ"   
Ответ пришел спустя несколько секунд.   
"Нет. Уехал минут сорок назад."   
"Он поймал такси? Оч. В! ШХ"   
"Я спрошу Салли, она видела его последней."   
"У тебя есть его номер, он мне нужен, немедленно. ШХ"   
Возможно, у него ещё есть время, чтобы предупредить Джона.   
Следующее сообщение Шерлок получил спустя невыносимо долгое время:   
Расслабься, Джон с Майкрофтом. Я только что общался с его людьми. Всё в порядке.   
Шерлока захлестнули две эмоции сразу. Первым было облегчение, Джон в безопасности. Он не сел в машину к таксисту-убийце. Второй - ярость. Джон не был в безопасности! Майкрофт – испытывающий голод, поскольку слишком занятая делами Пара его отвергла, - вряд ли откажется от переполненной жизненной энергией лёгкой добычи. И от секса тоже, насколько Шерлок знал своего брата. Майкрофт никогда не упустит человека, способного ему всё это предоставить.   
Для воображения Шерлока, подкреплённого сильной жаждой крови, это было более чем очевидно. Он практически видел Джона, распятого на огромной кровати, голого, покрытого потом и всеми иными жидкостями, которые мог из него извлечь Майкрофт. Его приоткрытые губы влажно блестят, глаза полуприкрыты веками. Он изнурён. Бёдра покрывают крошечные отметины, оставшиеся после пальцев Майкрофта. На доверчиво подставленной шее медленно исчезающие следы зубов.   
_Нет. Нет. Нет! Джон мой!_   
Майкрофт, несомненно, тоже это знает. Именно поэтому он забрал Джона. Своеобразный реванш за сорванные Шерлоком планы. Он превзошёл Шерлока, и теперь наверняка сидел с довольным видом.   
_Ты позволил этому деликатесу выскользнуть из рук, не оставив на нём своих следов? Позволил разгуливать ему по улице, пахнущего столь соблазнительно? Разумеется, ты знал, что пройдёт совсем немного времени, прежде чем до него доберутся другие вампиры. Радуйся, что таким вампиром оказался именно я, ведь, если ты очень попросишь, возможно, я тебе его верну._   
  
Пальцы Шерлока пробежались по кнопкам телефона, набирая сообщение.   
**ВЕРНИ ЕГО. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!**   
  
***   
  
Подвал находился примерно на полпути между домом и работой. Одно из тех мест, где Майкрофт ни разу не бывал раньше и не собирался возвращаться. В поисках него Шерлок должен был вывернуть Лондон наизнанку, ведь Майкрофт не оставил своему дотошному брату ни следа запаха, ни клочка бумаги. Ему нужно было достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться без вмешательства Шерлока, что из себя представляет человек по имени Джон Ватсон.   
Не представляло особых трудностей справиться с ночным сторожем, открывшим боковую дверь, и теперь он терпеливо ждал прибытия Антеи. Сторож был настолько недалеким, что чары Майкрофта подействовали в должной мере даже без кормления, необходимого для упрочнения связи. Он сотрет все события из памяти человека, как только разберется со своим делом.   
«Приведи его», — написал он Антее после изучения записей о службе Ватсона и записок его психолога, и теперь помощница везла бедолагу на встречу со старшим Холмсом.   
Он облизнулся в предвкушении. Солдаты всегда были самым изысканным деликатесом. Молодой, физически здоровый, эмоционально травмированный… Сколько жизненной силы производит этот плохо устроенный в жизни, покрытый психическими шрамами человек? Насколько проблемно его ментальное состояние? К этому же вопросу, насколько точны записи психолога? Для человека, имеющего «трудности с доверием», Ватсон, казалось, готов влипнуть в сомнительные ситуации без особых угрызений совести.   
И вот он здесь.   
Запах Джона предшествовал его появлению. Майкрофт закрыл глаза и вдохнул полной грудью. Господи Иисусе, этот человек был почти так же привлекателен, как Грегори. Через  _какую же обжигающую душу мясорубку_ он прошел? Он, должно быть, эмоциональная  _развалина_ . Любопытно, по телефону его голос звучал совершенно спокойно.   
Затем мужчина собственной персоной появился в дальнем углу помещения, Антея шла перед ним. Он выглядел маленьким и уязвимым по сравнению со своей громадной жизненной силой. Вопреки мнению психолога, он не выглядел особенно травмированным войной. Наоборот, был вполне собранным с учетом обстоятельств. В целом, насторожен и раздражен. Немного адреналина добавляло остроты и без того пикантному блюду.   
Подозрительно. Возможно ли, что… Глаза Майкрофта сузились.   
— Подойдите, — приказал он, накладывая самые мощные чары, на которые был способен. Джон даже не попытался отвести глаза. Сделал шаг вперед и остановился, без малейшего труда сбросив гламур.   
— И не подумаю.   
Вот и ответ. Майкрофт улыбнулся до ушей.  _Пара._   
Это объясняло все. Поведение Шерлока. Поведение этого человека. И даже сдержанность Шерлока, когда Майкрофт предложил место для жилья. Какой-то частичкой души Шерлок почувствовал Пару, готовую для него, и не захотел, чтобы другой вампир был рядом.   
Что касается Джона Ватсона, то зов связи был у него слабее, но присутствовал. Но возможно, плохая адаптация означала простую  _неудовлетворенность_ , и социальная изоляция Джона была лишь следствием необходимости сохранить себя для родственной души.   
С Грегори было то же самое. Он говорил о снижении интереса к семейной жизни и друзьям перед тем, как встретил Майкрофта. У него вообще долгое время не было социальных отношений, когда они с Майкрофтом осуществили связь. Лишь спустя несколько недель после совместной жизни, Грегори начал налаживать старые контакты с друзьями и даже с бывшей женой.   
— Не бойтесь, — сказал Майкрофт мягко. — Я не кусаюсь. Сейчас я знаю, кто вы, и это, к сожалению, было бы неуместно.   
Джон прищурился.   
— Не понимаю, о чем разговор. Кто вы и зачем привели меня сюда.   
— Я… — Майкрофт заколебался, — заинтересованная сторона.   
— Заинтересованная в чем?   
— В Шерлоке Холмсе, — Майкрофт сделал шаг вперед, опираясь на зонт и изображая успокаивающее, хоть и ложное, ощущение собственной слабости. Джон стоял неподвижно, настороженно наблюдая за происходящим.   
— Я постоянно о нем беспокоюсь. Он и я… соперники вот уже много лет.   
Ватсон воспринял эту информацию, коротко кивнув.   
— И что у вас с Шерлоком, могу я поинтересоваться? — продолжил Майкрофт. Насколько много известно Ватсону о его соседе?   
— Вас это не касается, — отрезал Джон.   
Ах, вот в какие игры он собирается играть! Вампир сузил глаза.   
— Вчера вы впервые встретили Шерлока, два часа назад переехали в его квартиру, сорок минут назад он взял вас в ассистенты. Прогресс впечатляет, не правда ли? Он сказал, чего ждет от вас?   
— Да.   
— Неужели? — Майкрофт был удивлен. — И что же это?   
— 150 фунтов в неделю плюс половина расходов на коммунальные услуги.   
— Не будьте глупцом. Он привел вас с собой на место преступления вовсе не ради того, чтобы вытрясти арендную плату. Он чего-то  _хотел_ от вас. Не скажете, чего именно?   
Терпение Джона, судя по всему, было на исходе.   
— Ему нужно было мое мнение по поводу трупа.   
— Пф! — фыркнул Майкрофт, — выходит, он еще не сказал вам?   
— Сказал что? — Джон прилагал достойные восхищения усилия сдержать эмоции, но сердце при этих словах забилось сильнее.   
— Кто вы. Кто он.   
Вдруг Джон успокоился.   
— Вы привели меня сюда, чтобы говорить загадками? Вы самый странный похититель, которого я когда-либо… — он внезапно умолк. Что это было? Слегка расширенные зрачки, раскрытые глаза, как будто только что установилось нечто вроде связи.   
— Я вполне в своем уме.   
Майкрофт приблизился. Джон не сдвинулся с места. Очевидно, Джон отказался подойти не из-за страха. Майкрофт смог бы пересечь разделяющее их пространство раньше, чем доктор успел бы среагировать, но лучше сделать это постепенно и увидеть, в какой момент пересечет черту. Он подошел почти на расстояние вытянутой руки, но Джон лишь выпрямился и сжал кулаки.   
Майкрофт закрыл глаза и вдохнул. На Джоне не было следов Шерлока. Ни крови, ни слюны. Ни единого знака, указывающего на связь с вампиром. Шерлок держал его рядом, но не трогал.   
Он сопротивляется зову? Если так, то бессмысленно держать свою Пару столь близко, когда у тела нет иного выбора, кроме как отреагировать.   
Или Шерлок просто не распознал в Джоне партнера? Казалось невозможным, но Шерлок мог быть на удивление близоруким, когда доходило до вещей, с которыми он не хотел иметь дело. Он неоднократно твердил, что не намерен искать пару, и не испытывает ничего, кроме презрения, к идее создания детей. Он отвергал дружбу. Он едва соизволял как следует питаться и стремился выбрать пищу из наименее приятных источников. Существовала слабая вероятность, что его либидо как-то смогло обхитрить упорную силу воли, безвозвратно подцепив на свой крючок до того, как Шерлок получил шанс избежать своей судьбы. Несмотря на то, что он сознательно отвергал пару, в душе, возможно, ожидал ее.   
Масло в огонь слухов о вампирах! Майкрофт про себя усмехнулся. Кому-то надо провести исследование вампирской психологии. Тогда, возможно, этому найдется название.   
— Полагаю, я должен изменить формулировку. Чего вы хотите от Шерлока Холмса, доктор Ватсон?   
— Я хочу… — Джон заколебался на мгновение, но взял себя в руки.   
— Тоже не ваше дело. Что  _вам_ нужно от меня? От него?   
Майкрофт задумался.   
— Информацию, — проговорил он взвешенно и достал чековую книжку, — за которую я готов предложить внушительную сумму. Ничего такого, вызывающего неловкость или неприятие от разглашения. Публичные материалы. Тривиальные вещи.   
— Нет.   
— Я еще не сказал, сколько заплачу. Вы безработный, Шерлок без гроша в кармане. Немного лишних средств не помешает. А если возьмете на себя часть платежей, это облегчит Шерлоку жизнь.   
— Я же сказал, нет.   
— Вы очень быстро верным стали. Почему?   
— Я не предаю людей, даже тех, с кем едва знаком.   
Майкрофт сделал последний шаг. Обычно люди считали такое расстояние уже недопустимым. Джон напрягся, словно был готов защищать этот клочок бетонированного пола.   
— Дайте руку, — сказал Майкрофт мягко.   
Бесстрастность Джона исчезла, он нахмурился.   
— Нет.   
— Тогда вытяните ее перед собой, я хочу кое-что посмотреть.   
Джон протянул руку, она была абсолютно неподвижной.   
— Ваш психолог утверждает, что тремор руки вызван стрессом, но сейчас вы в исключительно стрессовой ситуации, и ваша рука не дрожит. У вас нет посттравматического стрессового расстройства, по крайней мере, в той степени, в которой утверждается. Вы психически совершенно нормальны и уравновешены. То, что с вами происходит, кроется в другой области.   
Джон удивленно посмотрел на свою руку.   
— В какой?   
Молниеносным движением Майкрофт схватил руку и поднес ее к губам. Клык задел обнаженную кожу запястья. Слишком легко для укуса, но достаточно, чтобы оставить на коже след слюны.   
Джон вырвал руку и, прижав ее к груди, поспешно отступил на несколько шагов. Майкрофт остался неподвижным. Каким бы соблазнительным ни казался Джон, он не был материалом для раба. Майкрофт никогда бы не встал на пути счастья своего брата.   
Хотя он был не прочь поддать этому счастью хорошего пинка в нужном направлении.   
— Вы одиноки, доктор Ватсон. Возвращайтесь к Шерлоку, — он повернулся спиной, подтверждая тем самым окончание разговора, — вас проводят.   
Раздался звонок телефона, и Майкрофт немного помедлил, прежде чем прочесть сообщение. Слабо усмехнулся и приказал Антее:   
— Отвезите его домой.   
  
***   
  
Рядом с Джоном сидела самая красивая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел по эту строну экрана, но она его совершенно не замечала. Увы, неудивительно. Еще несколько лет назад женщины даже не его круга одаривали как минимум улыбкой, прежде чем проигнорировать. Но последние тяжелые годы оставили отпечаток на его лице.   
Вот такой он везунчик. Хоть парни находили его привлекательным, и на том спасибо. Взять, к примеру, странный поцелуй недавнего похитителя, от которого до сих пор покалывало запястье. Хуже всего было ощущение дежа вю, как будто он проходил через подобное раньше. В Афганистане. Когда его командир провалил миротворческую миссию.   
Джона передернуло от воспоминаний.   
По крайней мере, вид этой невероятно прекрасной женщины хорошо отвлекал от мыслей о произошедшем.   
Когда они проехали несколько кварталов, Джон сообразил, что машина едет на север к Риджентс-парку.   
— Не могли бы вы подвезти меня к квартире? Южный Кенсингтон.   
— Хм, — ответила женщина. Она не подняла глаз, и машина продолжала двигаться в том же направлении.   
— Куда вы меня везете?   
— Домой, — короткий ответ.   
— Мой дом в Южном Кенсингтоне, там все мои вещи.   
— Хм, — повторила она.   
— Я не живу на Бейкер-стрит, у меня даже нет ключа, я просто приходил посмотреть квартиру. У меня был долгий день, а уже почти полночь.   
— Он ждет вас, — она подняла взгляд и улыбнулась, словно извиняясь.   
— Кто? Шерлок Холмс? Сомневаюсь. Он разыскивает убийцу, — последние слова прозвучали с оттенком горечи.   
— Хм, — сдержанно ответила она. — Мы прибыли.   
Автомобиль остановился у тротуара, и водитель открыл перед Джоном дверь. Попутчица выжидательно улыбнулась. Желая закончить эту игру с похищением, Джон вышел из машины и встал перед дверью. Сделал глубокий вдох. На втором этаже дрогнули занавески, и в окне появилось сердитое лицо Шерлока.   
Он вздохнул. Участь остаться перед запертой дверью ему уже не грозила. Похромал устало по ступенькам в квартиру.   
— Я всего на минутку, — Джон решил, что лучший способ пережить эту удивительную ночь — считать ее интересным приключением. — Я подумал, что неплохо бы обменяться телефонами и поговорить насчет условий…   
Затворив дверь и повернувшись лицом к комнате, он вдруг обнаружил Шерлока, стоящего не более чем в дюйме от него. Он отскочил, ударившись плечом о косяк.   
— Что он с вами делал? — тон Шерлока был резким и угрожающим.   
— Кто со мной что сделал?   
— Майкрофт. Человек, который вас похитил. Он навел чары забвения? Я чувствую его запах.   
Второй раз за последние четверть часа руку Джона поднесли к чьему-то лицу.   
— Он трогал вас.  _Что вы помните?_   
Голос Шерлока вызывал легкое головокружение. Джон чувствовал почти физическое давление произносимых слов. Затем он сжал губы и выдернул руку.   
— Что вы делаете? Отпустите.   
Неохотно Шерлок подчинился. Джон отошел в центр комнаты, окидывая взглядом нагромождение коробок и оборудования. До сих пор он считал это место весьма подходящим для жилья, но уже не был уверен, что оно стоит затраченных усилий, как эмоциональных, так и физических.   
— Хотите знать, что случилось? — спросил он Шерлока, — действительно хотите?   
— Да!   
— Я тоже, — произнес Джон. — Тоже  _чертовски_ хочу знать, что произошло. Майкрофт, как вы его назвали, контролирует систему видеонаблюдения. Гребаные камеры. _Как_ ему удается?   
— Я знаю как. Это неважно. Гораздо более важно,  _укусил ли он вас_ .   
— Конечно, нет, — Джон похромал на кухню за стулом. Было ощущение, что нога сейчас подломится. — С какой стати ему кусать меня?   
— Тогда что он хотел?   
— Чтобы я за вами шпионил. Предлагал деньги.   
— Шпионил? На самом деле? И это все? — Шерлок выглядел человеком, на которого накатило внезапное облегчение. — Вы приняли предложение?   
— Конечно, нет, — ответил Джон.   
— Напрасно.   
— Кто он?   
— Мой брат. Пытается, полагаю, найти очередной путь, чтобы влезть в мою жизнь. Он не укусил вас, но тронул. Я чувствую его запах на запястье.   
— А ваш брат обычно кусает людей? — Джон расценил прикосновение к руке как странный поцелуй, но теперь он подумал, что ощущались скорее зубы, а не губы.  _Но причем здесь запах?_   
— Да, он вампир. И он это делает, — Шерлок пристально глядел на него.   
— Ваш брат вампир?   
— Да.   
— В самом деле?   
— В самом деле.   
— Ладно, — Джон ощутил навалившуюся усталость от всей этой сверхъестественной истории. — Меня взяли на место преступления, сам виноват. Я немного приукрасил свои возможности, а вы не могли знать, что я не совсем тот специалист, который требовался. Слава богу, вы блестяще разобрались с ситуацией за обоих. Я справился, когда вы убежали и забыли меня за ненадобностью. Я взрослый человек, могу о себе позаботиться, а у вас есть работа. Я даже почти в порядке после похищения вашим братом, которое не лежит на вашей совести.   
– Естественно, нет!   
— Так почему вы тогда лжете? — Джон покачал головой. — Я все сказал.   
— Я не лгу.   
— Вампиры, Шерлок! Нет. Достаточно. Я устал. Вы заняты делом. Дайте мне номер, и я позвоню завтра насчет квартиры. Это прекрасное место, и цена подходящая, но я не готов сейчас принимать никаких решений.   
Потому что это решение было бы отрицательным, а ему, черт побери, была  _нужна_ эта квартира. Джон поднялся с места и пошел к двери.   
— Вы уходите? — спросил Шерлок.   
— Только на эту ночь.   
Шерлок перегородил ему дорогу.   
—Нет, вы не можете уйти. Вы мне все еще нужны. На улице небезопасно. Если вы сможете вынести меня хоть часок… Я почти решил дело. А потом я могу… могу… — Вдруг он застыл с открытым ртом.   
— Господи помилуй, — промолвил он.   
Джон вытаращил глаза.   
— С вами всегда так? Ладно, не обращайте внимания. Не хочу знать. Просто дайте пройти.   
— Прокукарекайте, Джон.   
Джон едва преодолел острое сумасбродное желание подчиниться.   
— Какого черта! Вы прекратите или нет?   
— Снимите ботинки! — Шерлок смотрел на него пристально, пронизывая взглядом.   
— Во что меня втянул Майк?! Я ухожу! Убирайтесь с дороги!   
— ПОДОЖДИТЕ! — вскричал Шерлок, раскинув руки и заслоняя собой дверь, потом добавил гораздо более мягко:   
— Пожалуйста, подождите.   
Джон заколебался.   
— Вчера вы дали мне свой мобильный. Почему?   
— Что?   
— Я не просил у вас телефон, но вы дали мне его вчера. Почему?   
— Потому что ваш разрядился, а Майк оставил свой в пальто. А у меня был…   
— Это была любезность с вашей стороны. — Глаза Шерлока расширились, словно в ужасе.   
— Да.   
— Почему вы сегодня вечером пошли за мной на место преступления?   
— Потому что… не знаю, я думал, что смогу быть полезным? — Шерлок выглядел раздавленным, и Джон продолжил. — Мне было скучно, а предложение показалось интересным. И вам этого хотелось.   
— Вы бы могли отказаться.   
— А вы бы хотели этого?   
Шерлок выглядел так, словно его поразили в сердце.   
— Нет! Нет, боже, нет, Джон! Вас нелегко подчинить, вы — невероятный. Вы — моя Пара! Иначе быть не может! Это объясняет все. Вы — моя  _Пара_ !   
Джон нахмурился. Это слово прозвучало явно неуместно.   
Он не успел ответить, по лестнице прогрохотали шаги, и дверь распахнулась, ударив Шерлока по спине. За миссис Хадсон вошел Лестрейд, а за ним, похоже, половина Скотланд-Ярда.   
— Да ради бога, Лестрейд! Не сейчас! Самый! Неудачный! Момент!   
— И тебе привет, Шерлок! — Лестрейд спокойно улыбнулся. — Полагаю, ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь.   
— ВОН!   
— Ладно, если так говоришь! — Лестрейд повернулся вполоборота, а затем порицающе покачал головой. — Нет, постой. Посмотри-ка, что у меня в кармане. Не ордер ли на обыск? Вот зачем мы здесь. — Лестрейд протянул бумагу.   
— На каком основании? — Шерлок выхватил ордер. — Моего  _ASBO_ (предписание суда за злостное нарушение общественного порядка, п.п.)? Это было три года назад.   
— Ты находишься на испытательном сроке, а это значит, что я могу прийти тебе в квартиру искать наркотики в любое время, когда сочту нужным. Ого, посмотрите! На столе розовый чемодан!   
— У вас было ASBO за наркотики? — удивился Джон.   
—  _Три года назад_ . С тех пор я ничего не употреблял.   
Лестрейд наклонился и сказал так тихо, что Джон едва смог разобрать.   
— Потому что так будет лучше.   
Люди Лестрейда заполонили квартиру. Джон видел многих на месте преступления, видимо, приехала та же группа. Несколько сотрудников подошли к чемодану, остальные занялись поиском, заглядывая в коробки.   
— Там  _ничего_ нет… — Шерлок повернулся к двери. — ТОЛЬКО НЕ ОН!   
— Привет, Шерлок! — улыбнулся Андерсон.   
— Грег, нет никакой причины _ему_ быть здесь. Это что, твоя месть?   
— Он на добровольных началах. И ничего бы с тобой не случилось, если бы ты сообщил мне о чемодане. Сколько раз я просил тебя не трогать улики!   
— Я  _собирался_ позвонить! — Шерлок говорил почти жалобно. — Я почти решил дело, просто было нужно…   
Кто-то толкнул Джона в спину. Он обернулся и увидел, как Салли открывает коробку с химикатами.   
— Это кокаин? — спросила она, указывая на осадок белого цвета в мензурке.   
— Полижи и увидишь, — предложил Шерлок.   
— И не думай! — предостерег Лестрейд.   
_"Цирк с конями!"_ — подумал Джон. Он опять был на месте преступления и ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь. Он почувствовал себя лишним наблюдателем.  _Довольно._ Повернув ручку двери, он боком протиснулся мимо полицейского, не обратившего на него никакого внимания. Краем глаза заметил, как Шерлок отвернулся, крича кому-то быть поосторожнее с коробками.   
Джон потряс головой и едва не рассмеялся, выйдя на улицу. Вся ситуация напоминала театральную постановку, в которой появление вампиров обострило интригу во втором акте. Однако, каким бы странным и забавным не было это приключение, Джон был рад убраться прочь.   
На улице стояла полнейшая тишина. Джон вдохнул полной грудью прохладный ночной воздух и посмотрел на часы. Полночь. Обычно он ложился спать около десяти.   
К дому подъехало такси, ухитрившись припарковаться между полицейскими машинами. Водитель высунулся в окно.   
— Похоже, вам нужно такси. Подвезти?   
Джон подошел. Таксист был невысокого роста и седым. У него была добрая улыбка, напомнившая Джону дядю Фила.   
— Да, Южный Кенсингтон, пожалуйста.   
— Садитесь.   
Джон открыл дверь и без малейшего подозрения забрался в машину.


	3. Часть 3

  
«Черт бы побрал этого Андерсона», — подумал Шерлок. В голове словно пронзительно завыла сирена.  
— Не _смотри_ на меня, — проорал он и обернулся к Лестрейду. — Пожалуйста, Грег, я объясню все, что узнал, только убери его. У меня от него голова раскалывается.  
Грег вздохнул.  
— Андерсон, отвернитесь.  
— Да ради… почему вы ему потворствуете?  
— Потому что он знает, кто убийца. Сходите наверх, поищите чего-нибудь.  
Андерсон, взглянув на Шерлока, угрюмо потопал к лестнице в глубине коридора.  
— Не понимаю, почему он вечно против _моего_ присутствия.  
Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением, но потом заметил Салли, которая встряхивала коробку с огромной надписью «ХРУПКОЕ».  
— Прекратите! Лестрейд! Да обуздай же своих людей! _Пожалуйста!_  
— Донован, оставьте эту вещь в покое.  
— А как же обыск?  
Грег поднял бровь.  
— Ну же! Мы все знаем, что это не ради наркотиков, — настаивал Шерлок.  
— Шерлок готов сотрудничать, не отвлекайте его, Салли.  
Донован швырнула коробку на стол и ушла вслед за Андерсеном, вне сомнения, поделиться возмущением. Комната наверху была совершенно пустой, без личных или хрупких вещей, и Шерлок не возражал ни в малейшей степени.  
— Ты нашел что-то важное?  
— Да, как я сказал… где Джон?  
В квартире находилось слишком много людей, и его обоняние было перегружено ощущениями. Теперь, когда Андерсон, превращающий его мозги в желе, ушел, Шерлок заметил, что один исключительно сильный запах начал быстро ослабевать. Он быстро осмотрел гостиную, кухню, но Джона нигде не было. В туалете тоже. Запах Джона исчез у лестницы наверх, значит, он не пошел в свою комнату.  
— Где Джон? — воскликнул Шерлок.  
— Он ушел, — ответил один из полицейских на кухне. — Прошел мимо меня по лестнице.  
— Когда?  
— Две минуты назад, может, три.  
Шерлок бросился к двери, напуская чары широкого действия, чтобы сбить полицейских с толку относительно скорости своего передвижения. Запах Джона был на лестнице и в прихожей, слабый, но свежий. На улице он был почти сметен ветром, но Шерлок учуял следы около пустого места у тротуара. А затем запах исчез.  
Исчез. Его забрали. Джон сел в чью-то машину. « _Идиот!_ » — подумал Шерлок. Это было жестоко. Джон так и не узнал самого важного.  
Если бы Лестрейд не прервал их. Пришел бы он пятью минутами позже! Всего пять минут!  
Спокойно. Раздражение ничему не поможет. Сначала надо перебрать все возможности, а потом подозревать худшее.  
Вспотевшей рукой он вытащил мобильник. Личный номер Майкрофта — шестерка в быстром наборе. Он подумывал его стереть, но сейчас был рад, что оставил.  
«Джон у тебя?» — напечатал он.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Шерлок обернулся и вошел в квартиру. Грег стоял посреди лестницы, его лицо выражало тревогу.  
— Что случилось?  
Шерлок взлетел по ступеням.  
— Мне нужна твоя машина. Срочно.  
— Это связано с убийствами?  
— Конечно, это связано с убийствами.  
— Тогда захвачу людей, — Лестрейд повернулся было, чтобы пойти наверх, но Шерлок схватил его за руку.  
— Нет, только ты, Грег. Полиции это не касается. Личное дело. Джон пропал. Если подключишь полицию, будет только хуже, — Шерлок обнажил клыки.  
Грег сжал губы.  
— То, что тебя интересует какой-то человек, не выводит это дело из-под юрисдикции полиции. Должен же я что-то сказать своим людям.  
— Скажи, что мы поехали в Скотланд-Ярд по моей просьбе. Но поторопись!  
Он выпустил руку Лестрейда, и инспектор пошагал по лестнице, потирая пострадавшее запястье.  
— Ну и ну! — голос Майкрофта был мягким и вкрадчивым. — Я приказал Антее высадить Джона около двадцати минут назад. Что с ним потом произошло, не имеет ко мне ни малейшего отношения.  
— Черт, — выдохнул Шерлок, — если не ты забрал его, значит, он сел в такси.  
— Успокойся, — ответил Майкрофт невозмутимо, — он вернется. Если помнишь, Грегори не бросился в мои объятия, как только все узнал. Такое открытие весьма тревожит людей. Дай ему пару дней, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом паникуй.  
Шерлок слушал вполуха, перебирая в голове возможные действия. Позвонить в таксопарки, выяснить, какие машины были в этом районе (вряд ли слишком много). Зачаровать полицейского, который видел Джона — потеря драгоценного времени. Выяснить у Грега телефонный номер Джона и позвонить — _блестяще_!  
— …Если нужно, я еще раз поговорю с Джоном, — внимание Шерлока вернулось к разговору, — я могу быть весьма обходительным.  
— Руки прочь от него! — прорычал Шерлок, — ты уже и так был весьма обходительным.  
— Вот как? Я едва его коснулся. Не ревнуй, Шерлок. Скверная привычка. Тебе в это, возможно, трудно поверить, но я верен Грегу, по крайней мере, в вопросах секса. А что касается крови, у меня полно рабов. Это твоя Пара, а не моя.  
 _Твоя Пара_ … Сердце Шерлока замерло. _Но он не хочет Пары и никогда не хотел._ А теперь понял, что слишком поздно. Физиология вампира запустила процесс. Оглядываясь назад, он даже не сопротивлялся.  
— У меня нет времени это обсуждать, — сказал Шерлок скорее для себя, чем для собеседника. Повесил трубку и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Грег спускался по лестнице.  
— Я все сказал, пошли.  
— Дай мне телефон, — отрезал Шерлок.  
— У тебя свой в руке.  
— Срочно! Грег! — если бы он мог приказать Лестрейду… Но тот был Парой. Попытка принудить только вызвала бы сопротивление. В течение пяти лет он высмеивал Майкрофта за то, что на его шее камнем висел человек, с которым нельзя договориться, а теперь сам оказался в такой же ситуации. С Парами иногда так _чертовски сложно_!  
« _Я не просил о таком_ », — слабо заскулила какая-то потаённая часть. Тем не менее, Шерлока объял страх. Кто-то угрожал его Паре. Хотел он или нет, Джон уже принадлежал ему, и мысль о том, что кто-то причиняет Паре вред, была невыносима.  
— Секунду, — Грег остановился на последней ступеньке и полез в карман за телефоном. Было сказано ворчливым тоном, но язык тела свидетельствовал о том, что он уловил искреннее беспокойство Шерлока. — Держи.  
Шерлок выхватил аппарат, и по дороге на улицу быстро просмотрел историю вызовов. За последние сутки Грег сделал много звонков, но Шерлок нашел нужный, исходя из времени. Нажал кнопку и поднес телефон к уху.  
— Возьми! Возьми трубку, — телефон прогудел четыре раза и переключился на голосовую почту.  
— Черт побери, не отвечает, — он швырнул телефон Лестрейду, едва успевшему поймать аппарат. — Где твоя машина?  
— Вон, — инспектор указал на автомобиль, — но прежде чем мы куда-нибудь тронемся, ты начнешь объяснять. Что ты скрываешь? Как исчезновение Джона связано с делом об убийствах?  
Шерлок проклял медлительность Лестрейда, необходимость ему что-то объяснять, те паршивые пять минут, которых ему не хватило для установления связи. Пусть это не была бы полноценная связь, но она безошибочно привела бы его к Джону. Секунды утекали, а Шерлок был _беспомощен_.  
Шерлок пустился в объяснения, выпаливая факт за фактом. Отравитель и похититель. Женщина в розовом — финальный акт мщения. Исчезновение Джона. Такси. Он говорил быстро, перескакивая с мысли на мысль.  
— Джон у него, — Шерлок взялся за ручку двери с пассажирской стороны и беспомощно сжал ее. — Я знаю.  
Грег отпер машину.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что Джон не сел в обычную машину?  
— Каковы шансы, что какой-нибудь таксист заедет в этом время на Бейкер-стрит без вызова?  
— У тебя паранойя, Шерлок. Даже если наш убийца — таксист, откуда он узнал, что надо ехать сюда? Мы не рекламировали твое участие в расследовании. И только я знал твой новый адрес, потому что мне сообщил Майкрофт.  
— Я четко дал понять о своем участии на вчерашней пресс-конференции, — Шерлок скользнул в машину. — Вне сомнения, преступники это видели. А сегодня вечером ты и твои люди привели их прямо ко мне. — Он мрачно щелкнул по передатчику на панели. — Хоть это и незаконно, нетрудно прослушать разговоры. Не думаю, что страх перед законом остановит таких людей.  
— Все же есть вероятность, что с Джоном все в порядке.  
— Я не могу подвергать его риску.  
Машина тронулась с места.  
— Куда двигаем?  
Шерлок застыл. Сотни мест в это время суток были пустынными. Стройки, склады… Обыскать все невозможно, а жизнь Джона шла на минуты.  
Единственным ключом был пропавший телефон. "Rache" — нацарапала женщина на полу. Она не была немкой и выбирала пароль не из мести. Она умирала, и все же нашла силы написать это слово. Итак, не "месть", а "Рэйчел".  
Шерлок застучал по экрану, набирая номер провайдера жертвы. Он нашел профиль менее чем за три секунды и ввел пароль. Успешно. Теперь оставалось найти телефон по GPS, надеясь, что аппарат валяется где-то в машине убийцы.  
На экране появились песочные часы. Давай, ну, давай же! Быстрее!  
— Майкрофт говорил, что Джон бывший военный, — проговорил Лестрейд, — он может и сам справиться с преступником.  
— Вижу, что должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что о Джоне узнал Майкрофт, — значок часов на мониторе продолжал крутиться.  
— Извини, — сказал Грег смущенно, — но ведь он все равно когда-нибудь об этом узнал.  
Экран мигнул, и появилась карта со звездочкой посередине, указывающей на расположенный поблизости медицинский колледж. Шерлок быстро надиктовал адрес.  
— Вперед!  
— Включить мигалку? — спросил Грег.  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Шерлок. — Мы не можем рисковать, предупреждая о провале. Я хочу вонзить в него зубы прежде, чем он осознает свой проигрыш.

***

Когда такси отъехало от тротуара, Джон пожалел, что ушел от Шерлока. Им овладело какое-то иррациональное чувство. В конце концов, он просто ехал домой, чтобы переночевать, а вовсе не собирался уходить навсегда, но, когда такси завернуло за угол и номер 221Б по Бейкер-стрит скрылся из виду, Джон почувствовал, что внутри него что-то сжалось, и это было неприятно.  
Несмотря на все недоразумения, этот вечер был самым интересным и полным впечатлений со времен Афганистана. Хотя он и ощущал себя выбитым из колеи и растерянным, его накрывало возбуждение от происходящего. _Настоящее театрализованное действо._ И даже похищение скорее взбодрило, нежели напугало. Ему нравилось чувство адреналина по жилам, ощущение освобождения, когда уходил страх.  
— _Я точно ненормальный_ , — подумал он мрачно.  
И Шерлок. Что следовало думать о Шерлоке? Он пленял. Словно инопланетное существо, завораживал Джона. Но что-то неуловимое заставляло тревожиться. Как если бы какая-то неясная бездна грозила поглотить Джона всякий раз, когда он был рядом с Шерлоком.  
Вспомнились слова Донован: « _он использует вас_ ».  
« _Он манипулирует вами_ », — добавил Андерсон.  
« _У него такой способ высасывать внимание, словно губка_ », — сказал Майк.  
« _Он сказал вам, чего хочет?_ » — спросил Майкрофт.  
Однако, Шерлок не сделал ни одной из этих вещей. Ничего, кроме вежливости, немного излишнего желания понравиться и мелодраматизма. Тем не менее, то настойчивое давление было трудно игнорировать.  
Чего хотел Шерлок? Джон вздрогнул, вспомнив как близко он был, всего в дюйме, и почти прожигал взглядом.  
« _Он укусил вас?_ » — требовал Шерлок.  
« _Я не кусаюсь_ », — уверял Майкрофт.  
Вдруг вампиры перестали казаться забавной шуткой.  
— Итак, — добродушно начал таксист, — зачем мы едем в Южный Кенсингтон, мистер Холмс? Если вы не против ответить.  
Джон вернулся к реальности.  
— Прошу прощения, вы сказали… Нет. Я не мистер Холмс.  
Он видел в зеркале глаза водителя. Тот нахмурился.  
— Неужели? Но я посадил вас около 221Б, а это адрес детектива.  
— Я его квартирный сосед. Но как вы узнали, что это адрес Шерлока?  
— Величайшего-то детектива? Он вроде как знаменитость. Один мой приятель — его большой поклонник, и будет очень разочарован, если я взял не того пассажира, — таксист посмотрел на дорогу. — Не я, заметьте. Я не такой особенный, я — общительный человек, вот кто я! Всех люблю!  
Джон втянул воздух. _Вот дерьмо_ …  
— Остановитесь, — приказал он. — Я выйду.  
— Мы еще не приехали, мистер… впрочем, я ведь не знаю вашего имени. В любом случае, уже недалеко.  
Они ехали отнюдь не к Южному Кенсингтону, Джон хорошо знал дорогу. Черт побери. Быть похищенным дважды за один вечер? Какого черта здесь происходит?  
— Что вы от меня хотите? — спросил он напряженно.  
— Нечего особенного, — ответил таксист дружелюбно. — Просто поиграть в игру. Возбуждающую игру. Лучшую! Она называется «Жизнь или смерть». Один из нас сегодня умрет, вопрос в том, кто именно!  
— Боже.  
— Вы азартны?  
Джон едва преодолел искушение ответить утвердительно, но в такие игры ему играть решительно не хотелось.  
— Азарт, это такая вещь, — продолжал таксист, — которая заставляет вас чувствовать себя живым. В тот момент, когда ты должен сделать выбор, сердце колотится, адреналин бежит по венам, и ты жив! Это настоящий кайф!  
— Почему бы вам не поиграть в азартные игры? Русская рулетка, к примеру. Я-то зачем? — Джон тихо отщелкнул замок на двери и медленно потянул ручку, которая поддалась…  
— Ставки, — ответил таксист. — Чем выше ставки, тем сильнее возбуждение. Вот почему любители больших игр охотятся за львом или медведем, а не стреляют по пушистым маленьким кроликам. Они получают ощущение жизни. Просто так приставить дуло пистолета к виску скучно.  
— Однако, ощущение жизни не продлится долго, когда вы умрете.  
Таксист улыбнулся в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Если я умру. Не имеет значения. Качество жизни за количество, я бы сказал.  
Они остановились на светофоре. _Пора!_ Джон сжимал ручку и почти слышал звук открывающейся двери. Дверь распахнулась в тот момент, когда машина остановилась.  
— На вашем месте я бы этого не делал, — посоветовал таксист. Джон взглянул на него. Мужчина повернулся, направляя что-то в его лицо. Было очень темно, но Джон различил гладкие очертания браунинга, мерцающего в тусклом свете уличных огней.  
— Закройте дверь. Я бы не хотел, чтобы с вами стряслось несчастье. Вас могут задавить или получите пулю. Трудно сказать.  
Джон уставился на ствол, затем потянул дверь на себя. Замок защелкнулся.  
— То, что было сейчас, нехорошо, — таксист сел прямо. — Позволю себе занять ваше время и объяснить некоторые вещи, и вы спланируете, как будете отказываться от игры. Если еще раз сделаете так, я найду другого игрока. Возможно, это будет ваша огорченная подруга, или мать, или сестра.  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Я никуда не денусь.  
— Это к лучшему, полагаю.  
Зажегся зеленый свет. Джона вдруг осенило.  
— Вы ведь умираете?  
— А вы не промах, — сказал таксист с восхищением, — как догадались?  
— Вас не волнует, останетесь в живых или умрете. Вы знаете, что не имеете в перспективе долгой жизни, поэтому ничем не рискуете. Что вас убивает? Рак?  
— Неоперабельная аневризма мозговой артерии, — ответил водитель, — могу умереть в любой момент. Или жить годы.  
— Годы, зная, что могу умереть в любой момент. Годы или секунды, чтобы планировать. Вы видите, я уже играю в эту игру, но играть в нее одному не так возбуждающе.  
— А в чем мой интерес? Что заставит меня играть, кроме риска получить пулю?  
— Шанс убить меня, мистер. О да… Это не будет игрой, если нет шанса выиграть. И вы получите свой шанс, просто наберитесь терпения.  
Телефон Джона зазвонил. Такси резко остановилось посередине улицы, водитель поднял пистолет.  
— Я не при чем, — Джон поднял руки.  
— Бросьте его на переднее сиденье, иначе игра закончится тотчас же пулей в вашей голове. И вы проиграете, гарантирую.  
С неохотой Джон вытащил телефон и перебросил его через спинку кресла. Таксист наклонился. Джон не оставлял мысли о побеге, но на пустынных улицах не было ни одного укрытия. Углы зданий находились слишком далеко. Оставалось сидеть.  
Звонок умолк. Таксист вновь выпрямился.  
— Я отключил его. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас прерывали?  
Джон сглотнул.  
Машина тронулась. На этот раз они ехали в молчании, пока не припарковались у медицинского колледжа. Окна старого здания были тускло освещены, но Джон не заметил за ними признаков жизни. Таксист открыл дверь.  
— Выходите, мистер. Играть будем внутри. Живей. Мистер Шерлок Холмс утром будет осматривать очередной труп. Вопрос в том, будет это мой труп или ваш? — он подмигнул и расплылся в улыбке.  


  
***

— Итак, — начал Грег, пока машина неслась по улицам. — Что это за парень? Два дня назад Майкрофт говорил о том, что ты переезжаешь, а сейчас у тебя уже есть сосед, о котором мы никогда не слышали. Подобрал на улице? Или давно спланировал?  
— Подобрал на улице, — сказал Шерлок глухо.  
— И не выпускаешь из виду ни на минуту?  
— С этого времени да. Не выпускаю, — Шерлок переводил взгляд с экрана на улицу.  
— Он ведь не твой раб? — спросил Грег мягко.  
— Нет. Если бы он был рабом, я бы не использовал эту штуку, — Шерлок указал на телефон.  
— Я не то имел в виду, — сказал Лестрейд. — Я хотел сказать… он такой же, как я?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
— Если и так? — внутренне он приготовился к издевкам. За все те годы, что высмеивал Майкрофта и его связь с Грегом, за соболезнования по поводу отношений. А теперь в его собственном сознании, похоже, включилась лампочка. Мир перевернулся, и он, наконец, _понял_ , что к чему.  
Он ненавидел эту биологию — низкую, грубую, эмоциональную, убивающую интеллект биологию. Не имеющую ничего общего с чистотой логики и богатством опыта. Не более, чем безумие гормонов — вампирская суть похищала разум, чтобы распространить себя в будущих поколениях. Шерлоку потребовались десятилетия, чтобы обуздать свои желания, свой голод, и вот сейчас, когда все полностью под контролем, возникло непредвиденное _осложнение_ и отшвырнуло его на исходные позиции.  
Даже это расследование, эти идеальные серийные убийства, померкли по сравнению с необходимостью _Вернуть. Джона. Ватсона_. С Джоном все было нормально. Без Джона он просто не мог ни о чем думать.  
«Смейся надо мной», — подумал он. — «Давай. После всего, что натворил, я заслужил это».  
Но Лестрейд не стал насмехаться.  
— Думаю, мне надо с ним поговорить. Я бы хотел, чтобы до встречи с Майкрофтом со мной поговорил такой же, как я. Я ведь чуть не убил его, в таком смятении находился.  
Шерлок вздрогнул. Мысль о том, что Джон может его отвергнуть, была самой ужасающей со времен той ночи, когда отец его создал. _Я ужасен в обращении с людьми. В первый же совместный вечер его похитили дважды. Как он может не ненавидеть меня за это?_  
— Твой опыт с Майкрофтом, скорее, похож на приручение питомца, — сказал Шерлок уныло.  
— Верно. Но Джон и не я. Он — твоя Пара, следовательно, более совместим.  
— Совместим со мной, возможно, но не с моей жизнью.  
— Ты удивишься, — ответил Лестрейд. — Хочу сказать, жизнь твоего брата отнюдь не розы, но меня она вполне устраивает. Как полицейскому, мне может не нравиться его жуткая деятельность сталкера, я возмущен до глубины души, когда вижу, что он преступает закон, но в нем есть гораздо больше положительного, что все перевешивает. Джон в тебе тоже разберется, уверен.  
— Когда Майкрофт тебя встретил, — сказал Шерлок напряженно, — он планировал создать армию вампиров и захватить мир. _Я не преувеличиваю_. Он вынашивал этот план в течение трёх столетий. Сейчас он пребывает в блаженстве и довольстве от воспитания твоих дочерей и небольших политических обязанностей. Это _твое_ влияние, Грег.  
— Что сделает со мной Джон? Я перестану расследовать преступления? Я брошу все, что мне дорого, ради его спокойствия? Я не хочу меняться. Мне _нравится_ моя жизнь.  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
— Давай спасем его сначала, а потом будем беспокоиться, что он сделает и от чего заставит отказаться, — Лестрейд припарковал машину рядом с такси. — Мы на месте. Твое вампирское чутье не говорит тебе, куда они пошли?  
Перед ними было два одинаковых здания. Запах Джона был как раз между ними. Ах, этот запах… Он был еще более соблазнительным, чем раньше — насыщенный адреналином, стрессом и жизненной силой. Изысканный деликатес! Шерлок никогда не втягивал зубы до конца, и теперь они показались полностью, а рот наполнился слюной.  
Но не об этом надо было думать.  
— Сюда, — сказал он, прибавив шагу, и бросился в здание, включив охотничьи инстинкты на полную мощь. Он был быстрее, умнее, сильнее, чем любой человек. Убийца и не узнает, откуда пришла смерть.  
Шерлок бежал по коридору, стараясь не производить шума. Между моментом, когда он упустил Джона, и тем временем, когда он это обнаружил, прошло, по крайней мере, пять минут. Пять минут — это очень много. Если Джон проглотил яд, охотничьи инстинкты всего мира не будут иметь никакого значения!  
Пожалуйста, Джон, продержись!

***

Таксист вел Джона по коридорам колледжа, толкая дулом пистолета в спину всякий раз, когда тот медлил. Здание было зловеще безжизненным, флуоресцентные лампы горели вполнакала, создавая ощущение бесцветного нереального мира. Ни одной живой души — ни уборщиц, ни учителей, ни студентов. Вне сомнения, это место тщательно подготовили.  
Джон не прекращал размышлять. Ему не нравилось, как развивались события, и он намеревался предпринять определенные шаги. Чего он точно не собирался делать, так это играть в игры с похитителем.  
— Очень плохо, что вы не Шерлок, — произнес таксист задумчиво. — Я рассчитывал, что это будет больше, чем простое состязание.  
— Вы думаете, что я проиграю.  
— О, — сказал тот небрежно, — конечно, вы неплохо соображаете. Но я делаю это блестяще. Бьюсь об заклад, я умнее самого Шерлока Холмса.  
Джон в этом сомневался.  
— Впрочем, не стоит волноваться. Пилюли еще есть, и я могу подождать до завтра.  
— Вы сказали, что дадите мне шанс, — напомнил Джон. — А сейчас утверждаете, что я умру. Что верно?  
— И то, и другое. Я дам шанс, но он не будет честным. Все же, остается вероятность везения. Мы не знаем, пока не узнаем. Теперь сюда.  
Они вошли в одну из классных комнат на втором этаже. Почти всю комнату занимали длинные столы, на стенах висели медицинские плакаты. Комната напомнила Джону его собственное студенческое прошлое.  
Джон услышал, как за спиной хлопнула дверь. Не раздумывая, он пригнулся и схватил со стола первую попавшуюся под руку вещь, которой оказался том медицинской энциклопедии. Повернулся, замахнувшись, и ударил книгой таксиста по бедру. Мужчина отлетел к двери и опешил.  
Джон не терял времени на празднование победы. Отработанным движением он выкрутил браунинг из руки таксиста, затем направил дуло в голову похитителя.  
Таксист замер, затем поднял руки, сдаваясь. И рассмеялся.  
Джон знал, почему.  
Пистолет был слишком легким. Что-то было неправильно. Джон осмотрел оружие. Вместо обоймы — сплошная деталь. Театральный реквизит. Он отбросил игрушку, расстроенный тем, что его так легко одурачили.  
Таксист вскрикнул и опустил руки.  
— Это было забавно! Видели бы вы свое лицо!  
— Фальшивка!  
— Конечно, фальшивка. Откуда у простого таксиста боевой пистолет? Шерлок бы понял это уже в машине.  
—Я ухожу, — Джон направился к двери.  
В следующий момент он услышал треск дерева и увидел, как от наличника отлетают щепки. Возле двери возникла колеблющаяся красная точка, затем исчезла. Джон медленно огляделся и увидел отверстие в оконном стекле и красную точку у себя на груди.  
— Забыл сказать вам, что исключительно для вас, вернее, для мистера Холмса, я привел с собой напарника. Его оружие настоящее.  
Сердце Джона заколотилось. Он поднял руки. Снайперская винтовка. Черт.  
— Давайте начнем игру, — таксист подошел к столам. — Садитесь.  
Джон сел, не отрывая глаз от разбитого окна. Таксист спокойно занял место напротив, устраиваясь так, чтобы не оказаться между окном и Джоном.  
— Правила игры просты, — мужчина вытащил две склянки с совершенно одинаковыми пилюлями. — Две пилюли. Вы выбираете, какую взять. Мы примем их одновременно. Если ваш выбор верен, вы останетесь жить, а я умру, и спектакль закончится. Если ошибетесь, то умрете вы, а я останусь жить, и завтра буду играть в эту игру с настоящим консультирующим детективом. — Усмешка исчезла с его губ.  
— Шанс пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — сказал Джон глухо.  
— Вот первая серьезная ошибка, которую вы сделали с того момента, как сели в машину. Здесь вообще нет места шансам. Я играл в эту игру четыре раза и остался жив. Это не значит, что я везунчик. Это значит, что я умный, — таксист поставил склянки на стол между ними и придвинул одну Джону. — Вот ваша единственная подсказка. Я дал вам яд? Или оставил яд себе? Что я сделал?  
Джон уставился на пилюли. Огонек прицела мельтешил по столу.  
— Они обе отравлены, — ответил он уверенно.  
Таксист покачал головой.  
— Я похож на мертвеца?  
— Я смотрел «Принцессу-невесту» и знаю эту штуку.  
— Я тоже смотрел это кино. Опять ошибка! В отличие от иокаина, этот яд реален. Новая разработка, очень смертоносный. Антидота не существует. Не из тех милых ядов, от которых человек засыпает. Один из нас умрет в мучениях. Выбирайте!  
Может быть, Шерлок разгадал бы загадку с шансом лучшим, чем пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но Джон на это был не способен. Он схватил один из флаконов наугад. Выражение на лице таксиста не изменилось.  
— Значит, этот?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Пора играть. Вы чувствуете себя живым?  
Джон чувствовал себя больным. Он сорвал крышку флакона в поисках следов или _хоть какой-нибудь_ подсказки, выбирали ли этот пузырек другие жертвы. Но не было никаких следов, и отпечатков пальцев тоже. Таксист снял перчатку, открутил крышку и вытряхнул пилюлю на руку.  
— Готовы? — спросил он.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Я дам вам несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться жизнью.  
Джон с ненавистью посмотрел на него.  
— Пора, принимайте свою пилюлю, — таксист поднял руку к губам и выжидающе остановился.  
Дверь распахнулась у Джона за спиной. От удивления он отшвырнул пилюлю прочь и инстинктивно уклонился, с грохотом падая со стула под стол в надежде, что оказался вне поля зрения снайпера.  
Вторая пуля прошила оконное стекло. Джон увидел, как Шерлок на мгновение пошатнулся, затем перемахнул через стол и набросился на таксиста. Начались шум и неразбериха.  
Кавалерия прибыла.  
( _В общем виде, появление кавалерии, или кавалерия из-за холмов, — приём внезапного спасения героя от гибели из-за крайне своевременного появления помощи. Термин происходит из фильма 1915 года «Рождение нации» режиссёра Дэвида Гриффита. В развязке фильма дом семьи южан-расистов окружён подразделением негритянской гвардии, бойцы которой хотят арестовать главу семьи за участие в антинегритянском сопротивлении, но появление кавалерии Ку-клукс-клана спасает семью от неминуемой гибели. Из этого фильма данный элемент сюжета распространился в вестерны, а оттуда и в массовую культуру, прим. пер._ )  


  
***

Шерлок услышал голоса. Тихий — Джона, погромче и поуверенней — убийцы. Значение слов до его сознания не дошло, отброшенное за ненадобностью. _Джон жив_ , он не опоздал!  
Он сузил восприятие до запаха убийцы, усилием воли отграничившись от более сильного аромата Джона. Таксист оставлял более гораздо более четкий след, ведущий по коридору к средней лестнице. Под нейтральным слоем твида, хлопка и кожи, крема для бритья и мыла, Шерлок учуял возбуждение, частично сексуальное, и с трудом обуздал ревность. А под всеми этими запахами различался слабый и горький запах увядающей жизненной силы. Хотя болезни в теле не чувствовалось, душа готовилась к смерти. Человек распрощался с жизнью.  
Шерлок достиг классной комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда таксист принуждал Джона принять яд. Не теряя времени, он вышиб дверь плечом и ворвался внутрь.  
Пуля застала его врасплох. Он почувствовал горячий и резкий удар, прошивающий грудную клетку насквозь, через легкое. Энергия выстрела отбросила его на шаг, но затем ярость заставила забыть обо всем. Он перепрыгнул через стол и набросился на похитителя — мужчину средних лет. Приземлившись, рывком заставил убийцу встать.  
Мужчина почти ничего не весил. Он дрожал, хрупкий и маленький, в руках Шерлока, который толкнул его к стене. Грубо — гораздо грубее, чем с любым из своих рабов — Шерлок рванул ворот его рубашки. Человек задыхался, на коже наливались синяки. Страх его в глазах становился отчетливей.  
 _Ты причинил вред моему Джону! Ты забрал моего Джона!_  
Таксист в ужасе не отрывал от Шерлока взгляда.  
— _Что вы такое_? — пролепетал он.  
Вместо ответа Шерлок разорвал человеку горло. Кровь брызнула ему в рот — мерзкая, горькая, и отвратительная, такая, какой он себе ее и представлял. Его тело возмутилось — желудок сжался, и он, повернув голову, был вынужден выплюнуть это ужасное пойло на пол. Рана в груди пульсировала, и ему нужна была кровь, но не этого человека.  
Не имело значения. Укус произвел желаемый эффект, установив мощную и сильную связь. Таксист теперь не мог сопротивляться воле Шерлока, как не мог сопротивляться силе земного притяжения.  
— Шерлок! — выкрикнул Джон из-под стола. — Что вы…  
— Почему Джон? — прорычал Шерлок, не обращая на него внимания. — Зачем ты его взял?  
— Я не за ним приехал, за вами, — ответил таксист придушенным голосом. Кровь, текшая из шеи, пропитывала рубашку. Он поднял руку и дотронулся до кровоточащей раны. — Шерлок Холмс. Я думал, что посадил вас.  
— Кто приказал тебе это сделать?  
— Мой… мой друг. Мой работодатель.  
— Имя!  
— Мориарти. Я знаю только это имя. Я никогда его не видел. Только слышал голос по телефону. И получал посылки по почте.  
— Он давал тебе яд?  
— Да.  
— Он указывал тебе, как похищать людей? Откуда их забирать?  
— Да.  
— Зачем? Чего хочет Мориарти? Что это за послание? Зачем вся эта постановка? — Шерлок отпустил таксиста. Все равно тот не уйдет. Если побежит, Шерлок поймает его обратно, как кошка раненую мышь.  
Таксист отодвинулся, чтобы быть вне досягаемости, держась за горло. Его глаза были широко открыты, он явно пытался сбросить чары, но не мог.  
— Он хотел, чтобы _вы_ …  
Внезапно его голова откинулась набок, верхнюю часть черепа снесло выстрелом. В окне появилось третье отверстие.  
— НЕТ! — завопил Шерлок, но было поздно. Жизнь человека угасла, словно свеча. Связь лопнула. Вампирское чутье больше не ощущало своего раба.  
Пролетела четвертая пуля, едва не задев Шерлока за плечо. Он отступил, прячась от стрелка за стену.  
Джон из-под стола наблюдал за происходящим.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— В порядке. Вы ведь не приняли пилюлю?  
— Нет, благодарение богу.  
Дверь открылась, впуская Лестрейда.  
— Я слышал…  
— Ложись! — одновременно воскликнули Шерлок и Джон. Грег замер. Очередная пуля пробила окно, но прошла выше, попав в стену под потолком. Лестрейд упал на пол и забился под укрытие.  
— Мы под колпаком, — сказал Джон, — пока он не израсходует весь боезапас.  
Они не двигались с места. Шерлок чувствовал, что рана постепенно затягивается, зато проснулся неутолимый голод. Шерлоку потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не наброситься на Джона и почти то же усилие, чтобы не тронуть Грега.  
Тишина продлилась не более полуминуты.  
— Итак, — на удивление обыденно произнес Джон, — вы вампир. В полной мере. Вампир, разрывающий людям горло.  
— Обычно я не создаю столько беспорядка.  
— Пули против вас бессильны.  
— Они менее эффективны, чем против смертных, но, если снайпер попадет мне в голову, я так же достоверно умру, как таксист.  
— Смертных, — повторил Джон высоким голосом.  
— Джон, все в порядке, — встрял Грег, — он не причинит вам зла.  
— Конечно, нет. Он всего лишь монстр из ночного шоу. Чего бояться? — в голосе Джона проявились истеричные нотки.  
— Грег прав, я не трону вас. Никогда, — процедил Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы, хотя стремление принять крови угрожало сделать его лжецом. — Я вытащу вас отсюда, просто держитесь!  
Он понемногу исцелялся, несмотря на недавнюю голодовку, но сил было недостаточно.  
— Вам нужна моя кровь, — уверенно произнес Джон.  
 _Боже!_ Шерлок зашипел. _Не искушай меня, я на грани срыва_.  
— Нужна, правда ведь? Пуля, возможно, не попала в голову, но все же ранила, — трезво рассуждал Джон.  
— Да. Можно? — вышло похожим на скулеж, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его душа всеми фибрами жаждала этого. Вся защита рухнула. Даже если это означало разрушение личности, которую он выстраивал в последние двести лет. Даже несмотря на это, он надеялся, что Джон ответит согласием.  
Джон втянул воздух.  
— Это убьет меня?  
— Нет, вовсе нет! Это произойдет не так, как с похитителем. Я могу пить вашу кровь, и даже не останется следа.  
— Ну ладно, — сказал Джон со вздохом, — думаю, это возможно.  
Большего позволения Шерлоку не требовалось. Пока Джон не передумал, он прополз к нему по полу со сверхъестественной скоростью. Двумя молниеносными движениями выдернул Джона из укрытия и повалил на спину. Тот дернулся и застыл, затем начал вырываться.  
Шерлок не воспринял это как сопротивление. Обычное проявление инстинктов, защищающих от чего-то странного и чужеродного. Он лег на Джона, пригвождая к полу собственным телом и ощущая его тепло, энергию и невероятную жизненную силу.  
Джон лишь слабо застонал.  
Пальцы Шерлока обхватили челюсть Джона, поворачивая голову вверх и набок, заставляя подставить шею. Не раздумывая больше, он прикусил кожу прямо через хлопок воротника. Джон вздрогнул и напряженно замер. Кровь потекла, пряная и теплая, в жадный рот.  
 _Идеально. Абсолютно идеально. Так изысканно. Так правильно._  
Шерлок выплюнул ткань и потянул за воротник. Он был нежен, совсем не так, как с таксистом. Синяков не останется. Ничто, кроме следа клыков, не испортит идеальной кожи Джона, и те знаки скоро исчезнут. Зубы погрузились в горло второй раз, Шерлок вдохнул пьянящий аромат и почувствовал, как между ними начала распространяться жизненная сила.  
 _Да_ , тело Джона расслабилось. Жизненная сила потекла быстрее. Гораздо быстрее, чем рассчитывал Шерлок. Он чувствовал, как возобновляются его истощенные резервы. Наконец, он смог подумать о чем-то еще, кроме немедленного утоления голода и исцеления раны. На первый план вышла непонятная пустота от кормления.  
Что-то пошло не так. Шерлок чувствовал себя наполненным, но не удовлетворенным, как если бы не хватало чего-то жизненно важного.  
 _Связь!_ Как же он забыл создать связь! Инстинктивно он набросил связующую нить, рассчитывая, что она упрочится и нальется силой по мере кормления, как было всегда.  
Но связь не сработала. Казалось, призыв _отскакивал_ от Джона.  
Происходящее было _совершенно_ неправильным! _Невозможным_! Шерлок резко втянул зубы. Сделав последний глоток, отстранился и посмотрел на лежащего под ним человека. Этот человек дал ему тело и кровь, но не сдался. Между ними не произошло никакого слияния. _Неправильно!_  
— Какое-то странное ощущение, — прошептал Джон, — вам лучше?  
Шерлок отпрянул и уселся на пятки, устроившись вне досягаемости прицела снайпера. Его телу было определенно лучше, но эмоционально стало только хуже. Его объял ужас, к горлу подступила тошнота.  
Неправильно! Неправильно! Неправильно! Связь между вампиром и его Парой должна быть самой сильной, но Шерлок ничего не чувствовал. Ни мыслей. Ни ощущений. Ни связи. Даже мимолетной односторонней связи между вампиром и его добычей. Как будто между ними стояла невидимая и непробиваемая стена.  
Джон потрогал след от укуса и начал прижимать ранку.  
— Я думал, судя по вашим словам, что следов не останется.  
Конечно! Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением. Надо было обменяться кровью! Это требовалось даже при создании раба! Шерлок был так поглощен делом, что совершал глупейшие ошибки.  
Не раздумывая, он вскрыл вены у себя на запястье.  
— Вы должны выпить.  
Джон отстранил руку.  
— Не думаю. Это мерзко.  
— Нет, это нужно сделать. Это исцелит вас. И это необходимо — жизненно необходимо. Не хотите? — Шерлок нахмурился. Рабы никогда не отказывались от его крови, их как будто притягивало к ней на уровне инстинктов.  
Джон отвернулся и принял сидячее положение, помня об окне за спиной.  
— Я не хочу становиться вампиром, Шерлок. Взгляните, все не так плохо. Вы не повредили ничего серьезного. Мне просто нужен пластырь.  
— Я не могу обратить вас в вампира, — сказал Шерлок нетерпеливо. Страх переборол его шок. Должно сработать.  
— Пейте, или я волью ее силой.  
Джон посмотрел на него.  
— Вы так относитесь ко всем, кто оказывает вам любезность?  
— Только по отношению к одному безрассудному храбрецу. Пожалуйста.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Ладно.  
Шерлок вновь прикусил свое запястье и прижал его к губам Джона. Тот покорно открыл рот и быстро облизал ранку, пробуя на вкус, затем вздрогнул и поморщился.  
— Еще! — потребовал Шерлок, делая попытку вновь образовать связь. Джон сделал быстрый глоток и отвернулся, словно отказываясь. Рана на его шее затянулась, что свидетельствовало о действии крови, но связь так и не образовалась.  
— Фу! — Джон чуть не подавился. — Шея больше не болит, видимо, средство подействовало, но боже мой, какая же гадость течет у вас по венам.  
Этого не должно было произойти. Джон должен был полюбить вкус его крови. Все рабы получали удовольствие от кормления.  
Боже, что не так с Джоном? Он дефектный? Или дело в нем самом? Может, годы воздержания испортили его кровь?  
Биологический императив работал как часы. Шерлок уже чувствовал, что он запустил обратный отсчет, но не имел понятия, как осуществить их связь, как повернуть время вспять, как отключить собственную биологию. Он застрял в тюрьме неопределенности, захваченный в плен между двумя стадиями вампирского цикла — бесплодный новобранец и зрелый родитель.  
Это был путь к смерти.  
  



	4. Глава 4

Лестрейд съежился за столом в углу комнаты. Со своей позиции он не мог видеть окна и надеялся, что снайпер его тоже не видит. Зато он  _видел_ след в стене от последней пули — отколовшуюся штукатурку и глубокую дыру.   
Что-то новенькое. В предыдущих случаях следов от выстрела не находили.   
Шерлок упомянул, что преступников было двое, и они выполняли совершенно разные функции. Это соответствовало смешанному психологическому портрету, составленному полицейскими психологами. Очевидно, доставка яда по почте шла через таксиста, а мощная винтовка оказалась прерогативой второго.  _Фантастика!_ Грегори рефлекторно схватился за дубинку, но что он мог сделать с ее помощью в этой ситуации?  
Ему следовало бы позвонить своим людям прямо сейчас и вызывать оцепление, но он не мог. Благодаря Шерлоку, все стало очень сложно.  
Выбрал же он время для заключения связи…  
Господи,  _что же делать_ ? Будет  _весьма неприятно_ , если его команда влетит в комнату в тот момент, когда Шерлок беззастенчиво расположился на своем соседе, впившись тому в горло. На первый взгляд, это могло показаться чрезмерно интенсивным выражением чувств,  _вроде как поцелуй взасос_ . На второй взгляд смахивало на каннибализм в духе «Ночи живых мертвецов», и вряд ли было бы  _адекватно воспринято_ вооруженной группой, специализирующейся на поимке убийцы. Если сюда ворвется отряд, то полетят пули… И Майкрофт  _никогда_ не простит ему убийства брата.   
Шерлок издал низкий, раскатистый стон удовольствия.  _Господи_ , Грег даже застонал от неловкого смущения.  _Дождитесь дома, ребята_ !  
Он старался не смотреть, хорошо помня свой первый контакт с Майкрофтом. Слава богу, они были одни. Это был интимный и довольно долгий процесс. Они едва ли прерывались в течение  _нескольких часов_ . Как бы Грег ни был рад за Шерлока, нашедшего свое счастье, он надеялся, что эти двое смогут удержаться от заключения связи, пока не разрулится ситуация с убийцей. Последняя вещь, которую хотел бы видеть Грегори под дулом пистолета — трах своего деверя с каким-то парнем. Если Шерлок начнет раздеваться, Грег, пожалуй, попробует прорваться к двери.  
Однако, спустя минуту, Шерлок сел на колени. Грег рискнул кинуть взгляд. К его удивлению, одежда была на месте, а на лице Шерлока был написан явный ужас. Шея Джона слабо кровоточила из мест точечных укусов. Грег был впечатлен картиной. Конечно, он сам регулярно подставлял Майкрофту шею, но одно дело — быть укушенным, испытывая эмоциональное и физическое удовольствие, другое дело —наблюдать, как это выглядит со стороны. А выглядело весьма болезненным.   
Что-то не сложилось. Джон вовсе не выглядел человеком, находящимся наверху блаженства. Он был подчеркнуто спокоен и терпелив, как выполнивший любопытные, но не совсем приятные обязанности, а сейчас ожидавший результатов. Когда Шерлок предложил ему свою кровь, подчеркнутое отвращение Джона показалось совершенно неправильным.  
Все пошло не так. Грегори никогда не чувствовал отвращения от крови Майкрофта. На самом деле, он находил ее вкус весьма волнующим. Слава богу, за годы совместной жизни, он, наверное, потребил галлоны. Во время секса они обменивались кровью, но и между близостью Майкрофт регулярно вскрывал себе вены, он настаивал, чтобы Грег принимал немного каждое утро, перед уходом на работу в качестве поддерживающей меры от опасности и длительного напряжения. И это было лучше, чем кофе, и более интимно, чем поцелуй.  
« _Бедняга_ », — подумал Грегори, — « _если он это возненавидит, ему будет тяжело_ ».   
Шерлок поднес руку к Джоновым губам со взглядом, в котором читалось отчаяние.   
Грег напрягся. Он вдруг понял, что происходит, и облегчение окатило его с головы до ног. Это было особенностью  _Пары_ — единственным преимуществом над вампирами — возможность отказаться от связи. Джон просто был совершенно не готов и инстинктивно защищал себя тем способом, который знало его тело. Грегори вспомнил свои ощущения.   
— Шерлок, все в порядке, Джон просто не…  
Дверь распахнулась, и все подпрыгнули на месте. Грег, выхватив дубинку, раскрыл ее резким движением руки ( _речь идет о телескопической дубинке, прим. пер._ ). Шерлок оказался быстрее и закрыл своим телом Джона, выпустив клыки. Выражение его лица было беспощадным.   
Ко всеобщему облегчению, в комнату вплыл Майкрофт, опирающийся на зонтик и выглядящий  _до крайности_ взбешённым.  _Снайпер!_ Грег почти выкрикнул предупреждение, но сообразил, что, если бы снайпер собрался стрелять, он бы это уже сделал. И расслабился.  
Кризис миновал.   
Шерлок встал.  
— О, кто решил почтить нас визитом!  
— Вам всем повезло, что я это сделал, — сказал Майкрофт самым ледяным тоном, на который был способен. Лестрейд фыркнул, чем заслужил короткий оценивающий взгляд от супруга.   
— Судя по всему, ты снял стрелка, — Шерлок расправил складки своей окровавленной одежды. — Это было ужасно неудобно. Полагаю, ты не удосужился сначала его допросить?  
— Боюсь, я был слишком занят тем, чтобы предотвратить выстрел в голову моей Пары, — на этот раз он посмотрел на Грегори более долгим взглядом, пронизывая насквозь.  
Лестрейд содрогнулся. Это был самый-рассамый взгляд из разряда «нам нужно поговорить».  _Пора прикидываться ветошью и не отсвечивать._ Единственная вещь, к которой Майкрофт относился совершенно без чувства юмора, была безопасность Грега. Если бы его супруг имел такую власть, Лестрейд никогда не покидал бы своего кабинета в Скотланд-Ярде.  
Майкрофт говорил дело. Грегу не следовало бросаться на место преступления без прикрытия. Оглядываясь назад, он осознавал всю глупость этого поступка. В конце концов, что он мог сделать для Джона, чего не удалось бы Шерлоку с его вампирским чутьем и силой? Он рисковал  _своей жизнью и жизнью Майкрофта_ ради ничего.   
— У снайпера хоть осталась голова? — поинтересовался Шерлок с легким любопытством. — Или ты ее оторвал? Много бардака развел?  
— Не смешно, — процедил Майкрофт. — Его голова в полном порядке, но шея сломана в трех местах. Я уже велел своим людям избавиться от него. Через пять минут та зона будет зачищена. Но для этого места, вижу, придется вызывать вторую команду.  
— Похоже, моим людям здесь ничего не останется, — произнес Грег без особой надежды.   
Взгляд Майкрофтовых глаз заледенел.   
— Это будет наилучшим выходом с учетом следов зубов вампира на шее трупа.   
Грег присмирел. И зачем он уступил и привлек Шерлока к этому делу? Не связывался бы с вампирами вообще… Но такой вариант был эгоистичен. Если бы Джона не похитили сегодняшним вечером, таксист просто бы нашел другую жертву, не состоящую под защитой вампира. « _Не трать зря время, Грег_ », — подумал инспектор с горечью, — « _он никогда не будет способствовать твоему успеху_ ».  
Почти три недели сумасшедших поисков убийцы. Долгие вечера, бесконечные дни. Интервью. Пресс-конференции. И он не получит никаких заслуг — это приносило почти физическую боль. Что хуже — его запишут в неудачники. Но Майкрофт прав, черт бы его побрал! Это стало делом вампиров, и их право решать. Ведь не только Шерлок и Майкрофт рискуют, если информация о вампирах станет достоянием общественности. На Лестрейда, как на Пару, будут смотреть с таким же ужасом. И на Джона тоже. Бедняга! Он еще не знает, во что вляпался.  
— Ладно, — проговорил он устало. — Мои сотрудники не порадуются, но, по крайней мере, «самоубийств» больше не будет.  
— Превосходно, — Майкрофт слегка оттаял. К нему почти вернулись обычные благожелательные манеры. Когда Грег был послушен, Майкрофт приходил в хорошее настроение.   
Господи, Грег не мог больше здесь находиться.   
— Хорошо, — он поднялся и сложил дубинку. — Это дело вампиров, так что работайте. Я отвезу Джона домой.   
Лестрейд подошел к Джону и помог ему встать.  
— Думаю, для нас обоих выдалась тяжелая ночь.  
Тот инстинктивно потер шею и кивнул, благодарный за возможность уйти.   
— Грегори, — встрял Майкрофт, — не уходи.   
Жажда на его лице была на грани непристойности.  _Серьезно, Майкрофт, тебя это заводит?_ Лестрейд на секунду смутился, но вспомнил, что Шерлок предостерегал его насчет запаха.  _Да ради всего святого… Эти вампиры всегда думают зубами._  
— Позже. Обещаю.  
Майкрофт нахмурился.  
— Хоть останься. Я чуть не потерял тебя сегодня вечером. Мне будет лучше, если я смогу смотреть на тебя.   
— А я не могу смотреть, как ты разрушаешь улики, — сказал Грегори, делая шаг. — Мои инстинкты протестуют. К тому же, ты будешь на меня отвлекаться. Встретимся дома, когда ты все закончишь.   
— Всего хорошего, — тон Майкрофта опять стал холодным.   
_Так точно. Я — ветошь._  
Когда они проходили мимо Шерлока, Лестрейд помедлил и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Все уладится.  
В ответ Шерлок одарил его испепеляющим взглядом.  
— Тебе легко говорить.

  
***

  
Джон пощупал заскорузлый от крови воротник. Слабый затхлый запах вряд ли быстро выветрится. В голову лезли воспоминания об ощущении рта Шерлока на своей коже, тяжести его тела, дыхания, опалявшего лицо. Невероятной скорости и силе.   
Это оказалось ужасающим — позволить Шерлоку пить кровь. Конечно, укусы ранили (Джон порадовался, что клыки Шерлока были острее, чем у людей), но не это смущало. Самым страшным оказалась беспомощность. Хотя Шерлок получил позволение питаться, они не договорились насчет того, кто в итоге контролирует процесс. Когда вампир навалился на него всем телом, вырваться стало невозможно. Он оказался словно в клетке, прижатый к полу опутавшими его длинными конечностями. Бросало в дрожь от мысли, как легко Шерлок мог бы его сокрушить, взять все, что пожелает и когда пожелает, без малейшей чертовой возможности со стороны Джона этому противостоять.   
Ощущения пугали, и это было логичным. В конце концов, сегодняшним вечером на его свободу покусились еще двое мужчин. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось — получить третий «контрольный в голову» и потерять нечто жизненно важное. Он и так огреб достаточно.  
Так почему же некая его часть находит невероятно привлекательной ситуацию с укусом? Ведь в этом не было никакого гребаного смысла! Что хуже — почему он так  _жаждет_ этого? Почему он  _скучает_ ? Господи, да ведь он  _скучает_ ! Положительно, он был разочарован, когда Шерлок прекратил пить кровь и не потребовал от него продолжения банкета.  
Ощущение зубов на шее вовсе не было эротичным, но Джон не мог отогнать мысли об обхвативших его руках, властных, обнимающих, хотя для кормления этого не требовалось. Боль от укуса. Омерзительный вкус принятой крови. Все, чего он хотел в то время — прекратить процесс; но сейчас, когда все действительно закончилось, и Шерлок благополучно отстал, память о происшедшем чертовски  _возбуждала_ .   
Извращение. Вот что это было. Извращение.   
Конечно, не надо было думать об этом, когда Лестрейд шел в двух шагах и, словно ястреб, всматривался в его лицо. Джон почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска.   
В тишине Лестрейд вывел его из здания прямо к полицейской машине. Вытащив ключи, отпер дверь.   
— Долгая ночь, — бросил он, нарушая молчание, пока оба садились в автомобиль.  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — с фальшивой небрежностью ответил Джон. — Посмотрел новое жилье, два раза похитили, столкнулся с парой убийц. Обычный вторник. — И, чтобы показать, что не слишком расстроен, слегка улыбнулся Лестрейду.   
— Сегодня пятница, но я вас услышал, — Грегори пристегнул ремень безопасности. — А еще вы забыли упомянуть вампиров. Шокирующее открытие, должно быть.   
— Не для вас, как я вижу.   
— Когда живешь в браке с одним из них пять лет, к шоку привыкаешь.   
Джон заметил довольно необычное и дорогое обручальное кольцо на левой руке. Из Лестрейда практически перло «натурал, законопослушен и традиционен». Очень трудно было представить его замужем за мужчиной. Гораздо труднее, чем вообразить персидского кота джеймсбондовским злодеем.  _Как?_ Джона переклинило.  _Как такое может случиться?_ Он почувствовал смущение — хоть он и прошел через щекотливую ситуацию с Гарри, обсуждение сексуальной ориентации других людей не стало с течением времени для него менее неловким.  
— Значит… вы и Майкрофт…  
— Ага, — ответил Лестрейд терпеливым тоном человека, привыкшего к людской недоверчивости.  
— Простите, — сказал Джон поспешно. — Это нормально. Моя сестра в браке с женщиной, ладно, была в браке. Впрочем, не так важно. Мои извинения. Я действительно не понял, что происходит, — добавил он неубедительно, за что мысленно отвесил себе пинка.   
— И я тоже, — Грегори засмеялся странным смехом. — Но с вампирами всегда так. Они живут столетия, но переходят от нуля к обязательствам с ужасающей скоростью. Впрочем, скоро вы к этому привыкнете. Придется привыкнуть.   
— Не думаю, — ответил Джон твердо, пытаясь сменить тему. — С вампирами покончено.  
Лестрейд странно взглянул на него.   
— Это будет несколько неудобно, с учетом соседства с Шерлоком.  
— Ммм, — под ложечкой противно засосало. — Наверное. Если я был бы соседом Шерлока.   
Он уставился на ключ зажигания, все еще торчащий в замке в положении «выкл». До чертиков захотелось вернуться в комнату в гостинице.   
— Не подбросите до Южного Кенсингтона? Моя первая попытка туда добраться с треском провалилась.   
— Вы серьезно? Решили не переселяться к Шерлоку? — Лестрейд говорил взволнованно, не делая никаких попыток тронуться с места.  
Джон вздохнул. Инспектор явно был настроен на Разговор с большой буквы, и очевидно, что Джону никуда не деться, пока Разговор не состоится. О чем говорить?  _О том, что вы, ребята, сумасшедшие? О том, что это была самая кошмарная ночь в моей жизни, включая день, когда я словил пулю? Обещаю никому и ничего не говорить, только не убивайте меня?_ Любой здравомыслящий человек знает, в какой момент надо сматывать удочки. Может, с интеллектом у Джона и были проблемы, но пара унций чувства самосохранения еще оставалась.   
Лестрейд ждал ответа, и Джон попытался проявить дипломатичность.   
— Шерлок — удивительный человек, вампир или кто там еще, не думаю, что смогу ему соответствовать. Ему нужен… другой. Более умный, без хромоты и желания умереть.  
Лестрейд иронически рассмеялся.   
— Вы неправы, — ответил он, — но я и не жду, что вы все поймете прямо сейчас. — Наконец, он включил зажигание. — Ладно, Южный Кенсингтон?  
— Будьте добры, — Джон ощутил облегчение от того, что нашел верные слова.  
Лестрейд казался погруженным в свои мысли, выруливая на улицу, ведущую к гостинице Джона. Его взгляд вдруг вспыхивал любопытством, затем тускнел, словно погашенный пришедшей мыслью. Грегори то напрягался, то расслаблялся, будто пытался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумывал.   
Джон стиснул кулаки. Страх начал уступать место гневу. Он понял — от него что-то скрывают.   
— Давайте, — произнес Джон спустя некоторое время. — Хватит ходить вокруг да около! Ясно как божий день — вы хотите мне что-то рассказать. Какого черта здесь происходит? Такое ощущение, что со мной играют в кошки-мышки.  
— Пытаюсь найти способ объяснить ситуацию так, чтобы не нанести моральную травму. Честно говоря, это довольно сложно.  
— Особенно, когда вы так преподносите, — сказал Джон с горечью. — Забудьте. Не хочу знать.  
Но Лестрейда уже было не остановить.   
— Жизнь с вампиром имеет преимущества. Много преимуществ, на самом деле. После того, как сошелся с Майкрофтом, я выгляжу скорее на двадцать лет, чем на сороковник, и ничем серьезнее насморка не болел. Если покрашу волосы, сойду за человека вдвое моложе.   
Джон посмотрел на инспектора внимательно — и впрямь, кроме седых волос, которые можно было списать на раннюю седину, он выглядел гораздо более молодым и подтянутым, чем ожидалось, судя по его должности и стилю жизни.   
— Так вы поэтому вышли замуж за вампира? Ради эликсира молодости? — Джон поморщился, но слова уже вылетели. Очень «дипломатично» получилось.  
— Простите, не отвечайте, — извинился он. — Я сморозил глупость.   
Лестрейда, казалось, сказанное ничуть не задело.   
— Законный вопрос, и вы заслуживаете честного ответа. Нет, я вышел замуж не ради этого. Я даже не знал о таком эффекте, когда начинал отношения. Честно говоря, я вообще практически не знал своего будущего мужа. Мы провели друг с другом меньше времени, чем вы с Шерлоком.   
Джон вытаращил глаза, потом покачал головой.   
— Я… — он прервал себя на полуслове и нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Как… как выйти замуж за мужчину, которого совсем не знали? Как вы могли стать супругом… такого как он?  
— У меня не было выбора. Ухаживание вампиров не имеет ничего общего с тем, что делают люди. Все происходит на уровне души. Нет свиданий, нет «хочу узнать тебя получше», нет поисков среди кандидатур. Однажды вы идете по улице, раздумывая о своих делах, и бац! — Лестрейд ударил ладонью по рулевому колесу. — Встречаетесь глазами, и дело сделано.   
— Любовь с первого взгляда? — спросил Джон скептически.  
— Хотелось бы, но нет. В миллионы раз было бы проще, если двое просто сводили бы друг друга с ума. Здесь все гораздо тоньше. С нашей стороны, по крайней мере — со стороны Пары. Больше похоже на смутное чувство недостаточности. Как будто есть дыра, и ее нечем заполнить — до тех пор, пока не встречаешь своего вампира. Любовь приходит позже, после заключения связи, но решение заключить связь принимается трезвым умом.   
Джон сглотнул. Этот разговор заставлял его странным образом нервничать.   
— Хочу вам сказать, — продолжал Лестрейд, — по крайней мере, для меня встреча с Майкрофтом произошла в крайне неудобное время, когда я был  _женат_ . Вы, по счастью, свободны.   
Сердце Джона пропустило удар.   
— Почему это имеет значение? Вы же не хотите сказать, что мы с Шерлоком встретились глазами? Нет… это невозможно! Мы… просто встретились.   
— Значит, вы не чувствуете в себе пустоты или голода?  
— Я согласился быть только его квартирным соседом. Я не соглашался быть Парой. Ему следует поискать другой вариант.   
— Он  _не может_ , — ответил Лестрейд. — Вы уже встретились. Он  _должен_ вами обладать.  
— Никто не должен мной обладать, — возразил Джон твердо. — Я не раб, и у меня есть выбор.  
— Да, конечно, но у него нет выбора. Или вы связываетесь, или он…  
— Что?  
— Умрет.  
— Какого хре…  _Что?_ Вы! Шутите!  
— Вовсе нет, — Лестрейд выглядел до умопомрачения серьезным. — Я похож на человека, который развелся с женой без весомой причины, чтобы броситься в объятия едва знакомого человека? Я никогда не жалел о своем решении. Я люблю Макйрофта, но было время, когда, о боже, да, когда я желал, чтобы у меня было больше времени на его принятие.   
— Судя по вашим словам, это происходит как у  _хорьков_ — либо спариваешься, либо умираешь. Вы хоть представляете, как нелепо это звучит?   
— Уж я-то знаю, как это звучит, — ответил Лестрейд. — Я ведь тоже через это проходил. И был так же вне себя, как вы сейчас. На самом деле, я так долго сопротивлялся, что чуть не убил Майкрофта к чертовой матери.   
— Что со мной будет, если откажусь?  
— Ничего. Вообще ничего. Будете жить, зная, что убили человека, который мог бы сделать вас счастливым.   
— Господи, — воскликнул Джон, — да это эмоциональный шантаж!   
— Всего лишь биология вампиров.   
Они остановились перед гостиницей. Лестрейд заглушил мотор, и воцарилась гнетущая тишина.   
— Почему я? — спросил Джон.  
— Потому что вы — идеальный баланс. У вас есть все, что ему нужно. У него есть все, что нужно вам. Как-то так Шерлок мне однажды объяснял.   
Лестрейд ступил на мокрый асфальт и задрал голову.   
— Ваше жилье? Это же помойка!   
— Зато оно мне по карману. Нет, вы не убедите меня вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. По крайней мере, пока не переварю всю информацию.   
— Вы не против, если я вас провожу? — Лестрейд захлопнул дверь и обошел машину. — О таких вещах на публике не говорят.  
На улице не было ни души.  
— Парковка в неположенном месте, — заметил Джон.   
— Патрульная машина, не оштрафуют. — Лестрейд неуверенно положил руку ему на плечо. — Если вы волнуетесь по поводу бардака, то напрасно, я ведь был холостяком.   
Джон вздохнул. Эта ночь будет длиться вечно.   
— Не в этом дело... Хорошо. Пойдемте. Думаю, у меня найдется пиво.  
  


***

  
  
Оставшись на месте преступления, Шерлок почувствовал, что шок проходит. Ночь оказалась полной катастрофой — расследование и личная жизнь рухнули прямо на глазах. Одновременно. Публично. Ни перед кем-нибудь, а перед Майкрофтом. Он взглянул на брата, ожидая проявления самодовольства, но тот был слишком занят, чтобы злорадствовать.   
— Вот досада, — произнес Майкрофт, принюхиваясь. Его обычно расслабленная поза была напряженной, брови подняты в ожидании. — Однако Грег был прав, это место не годится для близкого знакомства, хотя, видит бог, он сам сильно усложнил ситуацию. — Он обернулся к Шерлоку со страдальческой улыбкой. — Они и впрямь сильно отвлекают, верно?  
— Невыносимо, — заметил Шерлок сухо. Запах, к счастью, рассеивался. Зубы немного ныли, лишившись источника питания, но хоть мозг возвращался к нормальному функционированию.   
Запах Грега и в обычное время был стойким и запоминающимся, а сейчас Грегори, которого обделили вниманием в течение нескольких дней, затем напугали снайпером, и в итоге столкнули лицом к лицу с Парой, источал жизненную силу, как течная кошка. Даже с учетом того, что этот человек был совместим не с ним, и Пара находилась в  _непосредственной близости_ , какая-то часть Шерлока хотела впиться в него зубами, чтобы просто прекратить этот беспредел.   
Особенно после того, как Джон (такой изысканно вкусный, такой правильный, такой теплый в его руках) сумел оборвать кормление. Даже мысли о Джоне посылали дрожь разочарования по телу. Шерлок был невыносимо голоден, несмотря на то, что принял крови. Его нутро чувствовало опустошенность. Он хотел заполнить и быть заполненным. Проникнуть в каждую частичку Джона, овладеть, покорить, познать, сделать своим.   
Хватит сыпать соль на раны! Он сам себя сбивал с толку. Дело вовсе не в сексе (совершенно бессмысленный и бестолковый акт) или крови (ее он уже вкусил). Дело в  _связи_ . Без заключения связи никакое кормление или плотские утехи не могли удовлетворить вампира. Он должен был слиться с этим человеком на уровне души. Увы, не смог. Как будто между ними возникла стена из пуленепробиваемого стекла. Невидимая, но непроницаемая. Что делать?   
_Пока ничего_ , решил он. Теперь, когда Джон был в безопасности и уехал, Шерлок смог отрешиться от мыслей о нем, прояснить мозги и сконцентрироваться на деле, которое было  _практически_ раскрыто. Грегори Лестрейд, возможно, выбросил белый флаг, но Шерлок сдаваться не собирался.   
В преступлении были моменты, которые вызывали беспокойство.   
Он опустился на колени и начал обыскивать мертвого таксиста, не обращая внимания на кровь. Методично опустошал карманы, пока с торжествующим возгласом не вытащил розовую и белую пилюли.  
— Так и знал!  
— Знал о чем? — Майкрофт оторвался от мобильного телефона, бросив взгляд на находку.  
— Жульничество! — Шерлок встал и поднес обе пилюли к свету.  
Слабый шум в коридоре возвестил о прибытии команды зачистки. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошли двое мужчин и женщина в одноразовых комбинезонах без опознавательных знаков. Они молча начали раскладывать оборудование. Один раскатал мешок для тела, другие наклонились над убитым. Шерлок отступил, позволяя унести тело.   
— Понюхай, — он сунул пилюлю Майкрофту под нос. Запах яда был слабый, но угадывался безошибочно.   
— Токсично, — констатировал Майкрофт. — Выходит, на этот раз он ошибся.   
— Едва ли. Я нашел эту пилюлю в куртке. Та, которую он собирался проглотить, отлетела к двери, когда я на него набросился. Вот она, — Шерлок нырнул под стол и достал оттуда маленький предмет. — Видишь, это плацебо. Картофельный крахмал.   
— Это не пилюля Джона? — спросил Майкрофт.   
— Нет, Джон ее выбросил… — Шерлок обшарил книжные полки у дальней стены и обнаружил ее, закатившуюся за одну из книг. — Вот! — От пилюли исходил запах яда.   
— Нечестная игра, выходит.  
— Ничтожество, — заявил Шерлок сердито. — Придумать изящную комбинацию только для того, чтобы испортить ее своей трусостью. Где честь? Где состязание? В чем удовольствие? Ловкость рук — и отравленная пилюля отправляется в карман, а пустышка — в рот.   
Он открыл пузырьки, оставшиеся на столе. Оба пропахли ядом.   
— Обман и подлог! — выплюнул он с отвращением. — Ни одна из жертв не имела ни малейшего шанса на спасение. Ничуть не умно. Скучно. — Он раздавил пузырек в руках. Донышко треснуло, пилюли разлетелись.   
— Шерлок, — произнес Майкрофт мягко. — Это уже не имеет значения. Он мертв. Мои сотрудники отдраят это место до блеска к завтрашнему дню. Тебе не кажется, что есть более важные дела?  
_Нет, только не говори об этом._  
— Мне нужно осмотреть другого, — ответил Шерлок. — Того, кого ты убил. Надеюсь, тело еще не унесли?  
— Без сомнения, оно уже в перевозке.   
— Тогда почему мы все еще здесь? — Шерлок рванулся к двери, перепрыгивая через коробки и разложенные причиндалы. — Отравителя зовут Мориарти!  
— Отлично! — Майкрофт последовал за ним, но не так торопливо. — Химик и снайпер — интересное сочетание навыков. — Крикнул он в лестничный пролет.   
Шерлок промчался по коридору, толкнул дверь в конце него и перепрыгнул через бетонные ступеньки на асфальт. Патрульной машины Грега не было, на ее месте стояло несколько неприметных автомобилей.   
Интересное сочетание навыков? Нет,  _вряд ли_ сочетание. Чутье привело Шерлока к черному авто. Он вскрыл замок и заглянул внутрь, желая разобраться и одновременно страшась того, что может найти.   
Когда Майкрофт, наконец, добрался до машины, Шерлок стоял на коленях в заднем отсеке. Расстегнув мешок, он копался в карманах трупа. Никаких удостоверений личности, дешевый телефон, почти новый. В истории звонков было всего два вызова, оба входящие и со скрытых номеров.  _Черт бы его побрал!_ Шерлок в раздражении отшвырнул аппарат.  
— Что ты надеялся найти? — терпеливо поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
— Ему не больше двадцати, — протянул Шерлок тоскливо. — Судя по зубам. И не только по ним.  
— Да, я заметил эту деталь, когда ломал ему шею.  
Разочарование накрыло Шерлока с головой. Черт побери! Так близко!  
— Он слишком молод для того, чтобы синтезировать этот яд. Он не Мориарти. — Шерлок впечатал кулак в стену автомобиля. — Он не может быть Мориарти!  
— Ради бога, Шерлок, мы не одни.   
— Пока мы отвлекались на этих двоих, настоящий гений ускользнул! Я проиграл, Майкрофт. А все потому, что был занят своей Парой. Что заставит его проявиться  _теперь_ ? — Шерлок опустил голову.  
— Шерлок! Думаю, ты неправильно все воспринимаешь.  
— Неправильно? Невозможно! Взгляни на его руки, — Шерлок поднял одну из рук снайпера. — Следов химикатов нет, царапин, ожогов — тоже. Мозоли от курка. Физический труд — здесь, здесь, здесь, но вот здесь ничего нет. В том месте, куда обычно попадают едкие вещества при работе в лаборатории. Вот рука — взгляни на мышцы! Ага, татуировка! — Он отпустил руку, которая со стуком шлепнулась на металлический пол. — Военный.  
— Бывший военный, — поправил Майкрофт. — Позорное увольнение, возможно, дезертирство. Слишком молод, чтобы закончить службу по контракту.   
— Наемный убийца.   
Гений — единственная интересная вещь, оставшаяся в этом деле — исчез. Без единой ниточки к нему. Сообщения, которые он посылал, как обычно, ни о чем не говорили.  _Вот дерьмо_ ! Не! Удовлетворен!  
— С интеллектуальной точки зрения, это интересно, — произнес Майкрофт тоном, утверждавшим обратное. — Впрочем, вопрос спорный. Таксист мертв. Убийств больше не будет. — Он скрестил руки. — Ты меня не понял. Я имел в виду не ошибочность выводов, а неверную расстановку приоритетов. Тебя ждет Пара. Почему тянешь со связью?  
— Я не хочу  _связи_ . Мне нужна  _игра_ ! — сказал Шерлок упрямо. — Нет ничего, лучше игры.  
— Пять лет назад ты убеждал себя, что нет ничего лучше наркотиков, а до этого — и довольно долгое время, между прочим, — что нет ничего лучше меня. Наших планов. Мы собирались прославить наши имена. Помнишь то время?  
— Разумеется.  
— Что случилось, Шерлок?  
Младший Холмс взглянул на брата. Казалось, тот потерялся в грустных воспоминаниях.  
— Ничего не случилось! Спустя два столетия мир изменился, но мы остались теми же. Крутящими свои жернова. Играющими в политические игры с утомляющими вампирами и бесконечным числом людей.  _Я устал_ . Ты устал. И ничего не улучшается.   
— Понимаю.  
— Ничего, кроме глупой экономики и нудного идиотизма среднестатистического поведения. Личности — их мотивы, желания, моменты взлетов. Вот что меня возбуждает.   
— Ах, так.   
— Я не готов сдаться только потому, что запустился нелепый биологический императив. Я не хочу отпрысков, — в голосе Шерлока сквозило раздражение. — Не хочу быть респектабельным Родителем, господствующим над другими вампирами.  
— Но ты хочешь Джона? — осторожно закинул удочку Майкрофт.  
— Конечно, я хочу его! — Шерлок внезапно почувствовал себя в ловушке. Он выбрался из машины, подальше от удушающего присутствия старшего Холмса. Зашагал вдоль парковки. Под фонарем крутанулся на каблуках и оказался перед лицом Майкрофта. Он все еще чувствовал запах Джона, но не был уверен — следы ли это жизненной силы, оставшиеся на тротуаре, или игра собственного воображения.  
— Конечно, я его хочу, — повторил Шерлок печально. — Он совершенен. Он обладает достоинствами. Он привлекателен. Он внимателен. Он интересен. Он обладает изысканным запахом, а на вкус еще лучше. Конечно, я его хочу. Но чего я не хочу, так это его указаний, чего я должен делать, а чего не должен. Я не хочу, чтобы он сделал меня таким же нудным и прозаичным, каким тебя сделал Лестрейд.   
— А ты не предполагаешь хоть на секунду, что я, возможно, тоже устал от мегаломании? Что я был готов к изменениям в жизни? Грегори оказался именно тем, кто был мне нужен, чтобы вытащить из рутины.   
— И загнать в новую, более глубокую, — Шерлок засунул руки в карманы.   
Майкрофт красноречиво вздохнул.   
— Это ведь я, а не ты. Джон хоть намеком показал, что не одобряет твоей работы?  
Шерлок вздрогнул от чувства вины.  
— Его  _чуть не убили_ из-за нее. Чуть не убили из-за меня. Он отверг меня, и я не могу винить его за это. Я бы  _сам_ отверг себя сегодняшним вечером.   
— Неправда, — ответил Майкрофт с улыбкой. — Ты полюбил бы себя сильнее. А еще ты упускаешь одну вещь.  
— Какую?  
— Джон — солдат, — Майкрофт подошел вплотную и дружески положил руку на плечо брату. — Твоя Пара сильнее, чем ты думаешь.  
Шерлок ощутил болезненный укол надежды.  
— Ты действительно так думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что охота за преступниками — подходящее для тебя дело, и уверен, что Джон это поймет и примет. А еще я думаю, что у Грега было достаточно времени на объяснения, и, возможно, тебя вышвырнут не сразу.  
— Господи, я тоже на это надеюсь, — Шерлок нагнулся к тротуару. Этот запах — мельчайший намек — все еще присутствовал.   
— Знаешь, Шерлок, — проговорил Майкрофт, — в чем-то мы очень похожи, но в чем-то сильно отличаемся. До тех пор, пока не встретил Грегори, я был неуправляем. Вел себя чудовищно по отношению к тебе — запугивал, пренебрегал. Не только к тебе. Я вообще не рассматривал других людей как… людей. Пешки в шахматной партии, кусочки мозаики, которую я складывал. Если кого-то хотел, то брал — мужчину или женщину — и использовал так, как считал нужным. Я был пьян от власти, секса, отношений, которыми управлял. Грег дал мне то, чего у меня не было — власти заботиться о других. Я сейчас отец. Не Родитель, а настоящий отец. Мои девочки — не средства достижения высокой цели, а просто мои дети.  
— Превосходно, — процедил Шерлок сухо. — Но едва ли имеет ко мне отношение.  
— В точку! Это были мои проблемы, не твои. Твоя игра отличается от моей. Ты не подталкиваешь людей к преступлениям, ты их раскрываешь. Ты не так зажат тисками, как я был в свое время. Твоя слабость в другом — в полной оторванности от мира. Ты все превратил в интеллектуальный турнир. Ты отверг свою чувственную сущность.  
— Исходя из сказанного, мне нужен перепихон?  
— Ты нуждаешься в  _этом_ как минимум сто лет, но сейчас я говорю о более фундаментальных вещах. Почему, по твоему мнению, я так упорно старался убедить тебя переехать ко мне, Шерлок?  
Шерлок остановился, нахмурившись.  
— Наверное, потому что Лестрейд был занят, и ты решил поприставать ко мне.   
Майкрофт покачал головой.   
— Его отсутствие помогало мне немного прочищать мозги, дарю тебе этот факт, но я решил за тобой присмотреть не из-за скуки.  
— Тогда зачем?   
— Я понял, что ты таешь, Шерлок. По-настоящему затухаешь, как истинные старцы нашего рода. При прежней жизни, тебя хватило бы максимум на десять лет.  
— Тьфу на тебя! Я так же здоров, как был все эти столетия.  
— Ты похож на призрак. За исключением загадок, в твоей жизни ничего не осталось. Ты всегда уделял мало внимания кормлению, но с тех пор, как стал жить отдельно, превратился в аноректика. Даже своих рабов ты к себе не подпускаешь. Нет никого, кого бы мог считать другом.   
— Я  _не хочу_ иметь друзей.  
— Ты принизил свой интеллект до состояния, когда им не управляет ничего, кроме любопытства, и даже открытия не приносят удовлетворения, так? Они занимают час, день, затем скука берет свое, и ты начинаешь себя разрушать. Ты неспособен процветать. Вот как умирают старики, Шерлок. Они просто прекращают интересоваться жизнью.   
Шерлок не ответил. В словах Майкрофта было гораздо больше правды, чем он готов был признать.  
— Возможно, Пара подарит тебе смысл жизни. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.  
Шерлок фыркнул. Удар пришелся почти в яблочко, и он захотел завершить этот разговор. Майкрофт замолк, должно быть, почувствовав это.   
— Я разблокировал твои банковские счета. Сейчас у тебя есть Пара, и в совместном проживании со мной нет смысла.  
— Время! — напомнил Шерлок, прерывая монолог.   
— Да, пора! — Майкрофт вытащил телефон и вызвал помощницу. — Антея! Ты проследила, куда направились Грег и доктор Ватсон? Отлично! Подавай лимузин.  
Он повернулся к Шерлоку.  
— Поедем за нашими половинами.  
  


***

  
  
Комната в гостинице была чистенькой, но удручающе пустой. Отправляясь в Афганистан, Джон избавился от большей части своих пожитков, а после возвращения не имел ни денег, ни желания приобретать имущество. Зеркало вдоль одной из стен было призвано зрительно увеличить крошечное помещение, но бежевый цвет комнаты придавал ей больничный вид. Не жилье, а зал ожидания.   
— Я пока не понимаю, что должен делать, — сказал Джон. — Как я могу предотвратить смерть Шерлока?  
— Расслабляешься и доверяешься ему. Прекрати сопротивляться.   
— Но я не сопротивляюсь, — сняв куртку, Джон повесил ее на вешалку, затем протянул руку за плащом Лестрейда, но тот отмахнулся. — Я никогда с ним не боролся.  
— Ты отвергаешь его. И твой поступок естественен.  
— Я его не отвергал. Мирно лежал на полу, позволяя ему лежать на мне и питаться, пил его ужасную кровь, пришел, когда он меня попросил. За исключением пары нелепостей, я делал все, что он от меня хотел в меру возможностей. Что от меня еще надо? Стать его ковриком для ног?  
— Ковриком становиться не надо. Выполнение приказов тоже не при чем. Я вообще не делаю в большинстве случаев того, о чем меня просит Майкрофт. Дело не в физических вещах. Позволь ему проникнуть в личность, не отгораживай от него свою сущность.   
_Какого черта это означает?_ Джон задумался. Вздохнул.  
— Без пива не обойтись, — он вынул из холодильника две бутылки Басс Эль. — Бери.   
Однако, Лестрейд отказался и сел на стул рядом со столиком.   
— Я скоро пойду. Меня ждет Майкрофт, а он не любит, когда его кровь пачкают всякой гадостью. Сейчас он сильно на меня разгневан.   
— Почему?  
— Если я умру, он умрет тоже.   
— Выходит, связь — это вечная сделка?  _Пара или смерть._ О боже!  
Лестрейд развел руками.  
Джон откупорил бутылку и поднес ее к губам, размышляя, не спросить ли инспектора, как Шерлок относится к наличию алкоголя в крови, но потом решил, что это лишнее. Шерлок уже сегодня принял его крови, а сам он нуждался в успокоении взбудораженного ума.   
— Выходит, вы с Майкрофтом ссоритесь друг с другом? — пожизненное обязательство перед другим человеком было плохой перспективой. Вдруг они не поладят? Начнется ад.   
— Иногда, — признал Лестрейд. — Как и любая супружеская пара. Находим компромисс. Иногда я уступаю, но в основном он. С Шерлоком будет то же самое. Он захочет сделать тебя счастливым, поэтому, если что-то будет важным для тебя, он пойдет навстречу.   
— А если Майкрофт не уступит? Ты когда-нибудь подумывал уйти?  
Лестрейд заколебался.   
— Такое было лишь единожды. Я увидел, что Майкрофт кормит своей кровью моих дочерей, и подумал, что он обращает их в рабов, чтобы добиться полного послушания. Я был готов отослать девочек вместе с матерью и уморить его голодом до смерти.  
Джон стиснул бутылку.  
— Что это было?  
— Шерлок объяснил мне, что он делал. Видишь ли, их с Майкрофтом растил вампир, который регулярно питал их своей кровью даже во взрослом возрасте, вплоть до обращения. Вампирская кровь защищает от любых болезней, а также дает вампиру возможность следить за подопечными, если они попадут в беду. Отец никогда не использовал эту связь для создания рабов. Для Майкрофта кормление дочерей своей кровью — непременное проявление родительской заботы.   
Джон кивнул.  
— В итоге, ты уступил.  
— Когда разобрался, то уступил, да, — телефон Лестрейда зазвонил. Вытащив его из кармана, Грег кинул взгляд на экран. — И сейчас собираюсь уступить.  
По мере разговора выражение его лица изменилось от спокойного до встревоженного, а затем открытого и ласкового.   
— Привет. Да. Надеюсь, получилось. Нет, я… я на патрульной ма… — Лестрейд остановился на полуслове. — Да. Нет. Хорошо. Пошлю кого-нибудь отогнать. Пока, любимый.   
— Майкрофт? — спросил Джон с любопытством.  
— Кто же еще? — Лестрейд почесал бровь. — Прости, я думал, у нас будет разговор о тебе, а в итоге мы перемываем кости мне и Майкрофту.   
Джон кивнул.  
— Хорошо отвлекает, по правде говоря. У тебя не будет проблем? — он вспомнил угрожающее поведение Майкрофта в подвале.   
— Нет, конечно. В очередной раз будем бодаться. Он  _опять_ попробует убедить меня бросить работу, а я пообещаю не лезть на рожон и держать его в курсе всего, что сочту хоть отдаленно опасным. Он будет не спускать глаз и трястись надо мной все выходные. Наступит понедельник, я не умру у него на руках, и все вернется на круги своя. Он займется обычными делами, я приду на работу. Сто раз проходили.   
В дверь постучали.   
— Вот и наши вампиры, — Лестрейд встал со стула. — Хотел бы я дать тебе больше времени на размышления, но увы, этот номер здесь не пройдет. Шерлок может быть ублюдком, но он мой деверь, и я его люблю. Надеюсь, ты тоже его полюбишь.  
— Но… постой! Нет! Я так и не понял, что делать!  
— Доверься внутреннему голосу, — Лестрейд дружески похлопал Джона по плечу и пошел к двери. — И все будет хорошо.   
  


***

  
  
Всю дорогу к гостинице Шерлок хранил молчание, погрузившись в размышления и наблюдая из окна за ночным городом. Подчеркнуто отгородившись от Майкрофта.   
Майкрофт ожидал чего-то в этом роде. Произошедший между ними разговор был тягостным. По крайней мере, правда всплыла наружу, теперь оба должны были ее осознать и, наконец, начать действовать. Шерлок веками взывал о помощи, но Майкрофт был слишком занят собой, чтобы услышать. А вот сейчас услышал, и хорошо, что в этот момент появился Джон.  _Фантастически_ хорошо! Может быть, Майкрофту удастся удержать Шерлока от ухода в загробную жизнь. Их отношения просто изменятся, и на этот раз к лучшему.   
Ох, какой же отличной командой они были раньше! Майкрофт с тоской вздохнул. Как они слаженно работали, ведя друг друга к новым вершинам! Как они поделили между собой мир (на бумаге)! А потом, год за годом, это сходило на нет. Майкрофт даже не заметил, как отдалился Шерлок, настолько это постепенно произошло.   
_Вспомни, Шерлок, как мы, бывало, охотились? В самом начале нашего пути, когда вампирская сущность была в новинку? Идеальный тандем! Неудержимый дуэт!_  
Когда они добивались женщины, то Шерлок кормился первым, затем с любопытством наблюдал, как Майкрофт страстно ее ласкает и пьет кровь. Затем оба накладывали чары забвения. Они никогда не охотились на дев и никогда не оставляли следов. Не причиняли вреда, не наносили увечий. Когда они охотились на мужчин, все было наоборот. Первым кормился Майкрофт, а Шерлок тайно и стыдливо предавался тому, что в те времена считалось извращением. После этого жертва в под заклинаниями забвения отправлялась домой, а Шерлок часами изводил себя, мучаясь под гнетом вины.   
Для Майкрофта это никогда не имело смысла. Почему содомия рассматривалась как больший грех, чем соблазнение замужних женщин? Библия осуждает и то, и это. И к этому же… как сравнивать их кровь и осуществлять контроль над разумом? Взялся за гуж, не говори, что не дюж.  
В течение очень короткого времени они охотились исключительно за мужчинами, и Майкрофт узнал много нового о себе и о Шерлоке. Он делал это ради брата, однако вскоре Шерлок непонятным образом начал смущаться, а затем настоял на охоте в одиночку. Майкрофт согласился. Охота была личным делом, и оба стали достаточно опытными, не нуждаясь в моральной поддержке друг друга.  
Оглядываясь назад, он понял, что это было первым шагом в их отдалении. Первым шагом Шерлока на длинной нисходящей к смерти спирали.   
Майкрофт продолжал охоту за людьми обоих полов в зависимости от настроения, пил их кровь, занимался сексом, купаясь в удовольствии от молодости и вампирской сущности. Он полагал, что Шерлок делает то же самое. И лишь спустя столетие понял, что Шерлок угасает, но, за редким исключением, так и не занимается сексом со своими подопечными, оказавшись в ловушке лицемерной позиции общества по этому вопросу.   
— Это не психическое заболевание, — пытался он убедить брата в 1860-х годах. — Меня не волнует, сколько священников это осуждают или какую чушь несут доктора. Греки в момент наивысшего расцвета воспевали любовь между мужчинами. Александр Македонский любил Гефестиона…  
— А меня не волнует, что делали древние греки, — отвечал Шерлок. — Это не любовь. Это похоть, без которой можно обойтись. Мое тело и мой выбор являются чем-то большим, нежели твои побуждения.   
Майкрофт умыл руки, решив, что целибат Шерлока его не касается.   
Однако было очень много вещей, в которых они действовали согласованно. Ох, как они  _блистали_ ! На целых несколько лет в начале 19 века они раздробили палату Общин и сделали ее членов своими рабами, используя их в качестве доверенных лиц для политических дебатов. Те годы были прекрасны до тех пор, пока Консул Вампиров не приказал разорвать все связи и прекратить столь вызывающее поведение.   
Потом все пошло наперекосяк. Майкрофт продолжал манипулировать политиками, а Шерлок уже ни к чему не имел склонности. Он перестал быть равноправным партнером и стал более зависимым, чем адвокат дьявола. В конце концов, потерял интерес ко всему и пристрастился к наркотикам.  
Майкрофт должен был заметить отвращение, которое Шерлок испытывал по отношению к себе. Черт его побери, он должен был это заметить! Но упустил. Действительно упустил. И лишь сейчас понял, когда стало слишком поздно.  
_Возможно, Джон сможет сделать то, что у него не получилось._  
Машина подъехала к гостинице, где остановился Джон. Грязное и дешевое место. Стены были изрисованы, пахло дымом и плесенью. Грегори оставил здесь свой след — нежный цветочный аромат — у мусорного бака, заставив Майкрофта выпустить клыки. Сжав губы, тот открыл замок и подошел к ночному портье. Человек чуть не подпрыгнул при их появлении, оторвавшись от учебника по социологии, но Шерлок и Майкрофт одновременно навели чары, заставившие его с удвоенной силой вернуться к занятиям.   
Майкрофт направился к лифту. Благодаря Антее он знал номер Джона, а даже если бы и не знал, аромат Грега легко вел его по следу. Когда двери лифта закрылись, и кнопка нужного этажа была нажата, Майкрофт повернулся к Шерлоку.   
— Ты подумал, что скажешь ему? — рискнул спросить он.  
Шерлок только сжал губы и покачал головой.  
Майкрофт открыл было рот, но сразу закрыл его. Запах Грега в коридоре был столь  _силен_ , что связь завибрировала. Он едва не застонал, и все проблемы Шерлока начали улетучиваться. Он не пил крови своей Пары вот уже  _неделю_ . Почти невыносимо!  
Майкрофт постучал в дверь. Спустя некоторое время она открылась, и появился Грегори.   
Шерлок резко толкнул дверь и прошел в комнату. Лестрейд чуть не упал, когда дверь захлопнулась за его спиной.   
Грегори повернулся и потер ушибленный локоть.   
— Довольно грубо.   
— Им надо побыть наедине, — сказал Майкрофт.  _Так же, как и нам._  
— Да, да. Знаю. Хотя он мог бы подождать минуту-другую.  
— Не думаю, — ответил Майкрофт. — По правде говоря, это только их дело. Мы можем лишь поспособствовать. А еще у тебя есть свои обязанности.  
Грегори посмотрел Майкрофту в глаза. Связь между ними практически звенела.  
— Только не в коридоре, — произнес Грегори лихорадочным шепотом.   
Руки Майкрофта затряслись, он с усилием втянул клыки. Это причиняло боль, настоящую боль — быть так близко к Паре и не иметь возможности укусить, сорвать одежду, обнять, попробовать на вкус. Омерзительно невзрачный пол, тем не менее, манил, но Грегори не простит, если это случится на людях. Всегда ждать, ждать, ждать! Майкрофт больше был не в состоянии ждать! Не мог!  
— Едем домой, — тон был жестким, но он больше не мог уступать. У Грега есть долг. Настало время потребовать его выполнения.   
— Немедленно! — приказал вампир.


	5. Глава 5

На глазах у Джона Лестрейд исчез словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Только что стоял у открытой двери, а через мгновение его будто смыло волной. Вздрогнув, Джон отскочил, расплескав пиво и судорожно вцепившись в бутылку, чтобы не выронить.  
На месте инспектора возник высокий долговязый брюнет с всклокоченными кудрями и безумным взглядом. Секунду спустя Джон разглядел знакомые черты. Он привык видеть этого человека хладнокровным и собранным, но сейчас тот выглядел так, будто разразилась катастрофа.  
Шерлок. Вампир. Вампир _Джона._   
Шерлок захлопнул дверь и, прислонившись, соскользнул по ней и почти безвольно опустился на пол, прижав колени к подбородку, что придало ему на удивление юный и хрупкий вид. Это ощущение удивило Джона, учитывая, что некоторое время назад он видел, как Шерлок держал человека на весу, прижатым к стене.  
Помимо воли Джон сделал слишком большой глоток и поперхнулся. Шерлок в испуге смотрел на него, пока Джон пытался откашляться. Прочистив горло, он поставил бутылку на стол. Вампир немного расслабился.   
Если бы за неловкость ситуации присуждали олимпийскую медаль, этот момент мог бы вполне на нее претендовать. Тишина становилась невыносимой. Шерлок чего-то ожидал, может быть, знака свыше, перед тем, как совершить следующий шаг. Похоже, честь сломать лед досталась Джону.  
— Значит, — произнес он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, — Пара?  
Шерлок опять посмотрел ему в глаза, и Джон почувствовал непонятное головокружение. Он отвел взгляд, и головокружение прекратилось. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Шерлока, тот внимательно разглядывал перед собой пол.   
Джон предпринял вторую попытку.  
— Значит ли это… то самое?  
— Да. В большей или меньшей степени, — голос Шерлока был болезненно притягательным. В течение какой-то секунды Джон просто наслаждался его звуком, не обращая внимание на слова. Говорил бы так Шерлок о расследовании, погоде, еще чем-нибудь, а Джон бы просто сидел и слушал, без необходимости разбираться с тем, что между ними происходит…  
«Нет», — подумал Джон, выпрямляясь и беря себя в руки. Это надо сделать. Нельзя упорно игнорировать слона в комнате. Необходимо посмотреть правде в глаза и во всем разобраться.   
Итак… В каком направлении они двинутся? Что означает на практике «быть Парой»? Джон уже познал укусы и обмен кровью, и, пусть они оказались неприятными, мог бы с ними смириться. Часть про «связывание» пока была неясной, но по крайней мере, не несла угрозы. Оставалась еще одна составляющая брака, по поводу которой… следовало договориться.   
— У меня никогда не было секса с мужчиной, — признал Джон.  
— А у меня никогда не было секса по обоюдному согласию, — прозвучало в ответ.  
Джон посмотрел на тонкое изящное лицо Шерлока и почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось.  
— Хотите сказать… о боже!  
— Не по отношению ко мне, — твердо прорычал вампир.   
Ох! Джон выдохнул с облегчением. _Ох!_ Он непроизвольно отступил, содрогнувшись. Весьма уязвимое положение. Джон точно знал, что Шерлок заблокировал единственный выход из квартиры. Ловушка!  
— Я не трону вас, — произнес Шерлок многозначительно.   
— Это… это хорошо, — Джон с облегчением опустил прижатую к груди руку.   
— Значит ли это, — начал он осторожно, — что вам нравится… чтобы… чтобы… без согласия?  
— Едва ли, — Шерлок вернулся к созерцанию пола. — Просто в то время это был единственно возможный вариант.   
— Неправда, — возразил Джон. — Не знаю, видно ли вам себя в зеркало, но вы очень привлекательны. Неужели проблематично найти кого-нибудь, кто бы… дал добровольное согласие?   
Шерлок с усилием улыбнулся.   
— Я прекрасно вижу себя в зеркале. Есть люди, которые дали бы «добровольное согласие», как вы выражаетесь, но они не в моем вкусе.   
— В вашем вкусе?  
— Мужчины, — Шерлок вперился в него взглядом, и опять возникло то странное ощущение. Когда оно исчезло, Шерлок перестал улыбаться. — Я гей, как видите.  
Грандиозно! Мысли Джона смешались. _Мой_ вампир — насильник-гомосексуалист, и с ним я буду связан по жизни. Нет, не может быть, чтобы я был совместим с таким человеком. Кажется, Шерлок преувеличивает.  
— Уверен, многие мужчины с удовольствием разделили бы с вами постель, если бы вы предложили.   
— Вне сомнения. В настоящее время, — согласился Шерлок. — Но поверьте, что отношение общества по типу «это нормально» — весьма недавнее приобретение. Во времена, когда я был молод и горяч, взгляд на эти вещи был существенно иным. Геев вешали за неосторожное поведение. Тех, кого полностью не облили грязью и публично не опозорили. Единственным способом защитить себя от предательства, были чары забвения. Если я их накладывал, к чему останавливаться на достигнутом? Не имели значения ни привлекательность мужчины, ни его ориентация. Он с радостью делал все, что я хотел. Не мог отказать. К тому же, сама моя сущность идет от зла, и я пил его кровь без согласия. Зачем отказываться, если все равно не было другой радости?  
— Никто в вампирском сообществе и глазом не моргал. Все делали то же самое. Среди несвязанных вампиров — обычное дело, даже сейчас. Для них истинным извращением были мои угрызения совести.  
Джон не знал, что сказать. Несмотря на оправдывающие моменты, Шерлок прав. Это было насилием.   
— Я знаю, что это неправильно, Джон, — прервал тишину Шерлок. — Я больше не делаю этого.   
— Эти люди пострадали? — боже, зачем он бередит эту рану? Пусть все остается в прошлом. Ведь Шерлок больше этим не занимается. И это не та тема, которую хотелось бы обсуждать.   
— Конечно, нет, — Шерлок провел рукой по лицу. — Все они получали массу удовольствия, как и я. Хотя это спорный вопрос. У меня не было секса сто лет. Правда, Джон, вы в безопасности. Я себя контролирую.   
— Вы соблюдали целибат целый век? — Джон провел в такой ситуации три года только потому, что не имел возможностей. Афганистан — не то место, где можно было найти женщин по вызову. Он не мог вообразить, как можно воздерживаться от секса всю жизнь, тем более жизнь длиной в столетия.  
— Даже больше, — Шерлок вздохнул и откинул голову назад, обратив взор к потолку. — Секс не является необходимостью ни для кого, Джон. В лучшем случае, это развлечение. В худшем — катастрофа. Требует времени и энергии, не оставляя после себя ничего истинно ценного. Это беспорядок — эмоциональный, физический, духовный. Он путает приоритеты. Делает вас слабым и уязвимым. Вот почему духовенство давно избрало целибат. Если вы отбрасываете низменные желания тела, то можете сконцентрироваться на важных вещах — интеллекте, поиске причин и истин.  
— Чертовски неприятно видеть, что все достигнутое в течение последних пяти лет всецело уничтожается этой физической _необходимостью_! — выплюнул Шерлок. — Я не виню вас за то, что отказываете мне. Если вы мечтали когда-нибудь о браке, то явно не с таким, как я. А теперь на вас обрушилось невыносимое обязательство. Так же, как и на меня. — Шерлока буквально трясло от волнения. Джон помимо воли чувствовал странное желание защитить и пожалеть его.   
— Я не хочу быть вашей Парой так же, как и вы не хотите быть моей, Джон, — закончил мысль Шерлок. — То, что случилось — несправедливо по отношению к нам обоим. Я хотел бы это предотвратить, если бы мог. Простите.   
Воцарилась тишина. Джон не мог найти объяснение факту, что слова Шерлока отнюдь не убедили его. Отказ, которого Джон в глубине души вряд ли желал, причинил острую боль.  
И еще… разве их желания имели значение? Лестрейд сказал, что они встретились глазами. И все свершилось. Кому-то следовало опуститься на землю, и, похоже, Джону. Или они будут связаны, или Шерлок умрет. Поэтому связь должна свершиться!  
Постойте… связь. Внезапно Джон понял.   
— Вижу, — сказал он взволнованно. — Нет, я полностью понимаю то, что вы сказали. Все в порядке. Я согласен.  
Шерлок поднял недоуменный взгляд.  
— Я понимаю, что связь — это эквивалент брака, — пояснил Джон. — Брака по договоренности, если такие существуют. Я совершенно счастлив участвовать в этой игре, если это то, чего вы хотите. Я не буду навязывать вам себя, Шерлок. И не собираюсь вставать на вашем пути.   
— О чем вы говорите, Джон?  
— О том, что, если вам нужна кровь, или та самая связь, я дам вам ее. Только попросите. Во всем остальном мы будем заниматься своими делами, как порядочные соседи. А если жизнь разведет нас, если вы встретите мужчину своей мечты, или я — девушку, не буду мешать вашему счастью. Мы останемся друзьями. Я буду рядом, чтобы вы могли получить от меня все, что нужно. Я буду вашей парой. Только не… как бы это сказать… _Парой_!  
Джон почувствовал облегчение. Какая-то часть его хотела большего — того, чего Шерлок так и не предложил. Но этого … могло быть достаточно.  
Глаза вампира расширились.  
— Вы имеете в виду, что будете давать мне кровь, будете связываться со мной каким-то неопределенным эмоциональным способом, но все же будете искать кого-то более подходящего? Вы хотите, чтобы я довольствовался крохами вашего внимания, словно нищий милостыней? Вы полагаете, что я буду счастлив, когда вы уйдете в закат с кем-то _еще_?  
В голосе Шерлока вовсе не чувствовалось облегчения. Слова звучали, как пощечина. Грудь Джона словно стиснуло обручем, но гнев вырвался наружу, возобладав над оскорбленными чувствами чистотой праведного негодования.   
— Не хотите меня? _Прекрасно_! — отрезал Джон. — Только не говорите мне, что я не могу найти кого-то, кто меня захочет. Это ваш от ворот поворот, Шерлок, не мой!  
Тот потерял дар речи. Его лицо опять стало трогательно уязвимым, но Джон не обратил внимания ни на то, ни на другое.  
— Не смотрите на меня так. Это то, на что я могу пойти. _Я не коврик для ног_. Я не собираюсь хранить верность тому, кто меня не хочет. Я не собираюсь просыпаться с тем, кто рассматривает меня как гребаное _обязательство_. В общем, да. Вы остаетесь на этом свете, но я не собираюсь посвятить свою жизнь тому, чтобы удержать вас на нем. Можете засунуть ваш эликсир молодости туда, куда хотите. Я намерен ходить на свидания. Я собираюсь жениться. Однако прежде чем вы надуете по этому поводу губы, помните, что отвергли меня первым.   
Шерлок вскочил на ноги, обнажив клыки. Его лицо исказила ярость.   
— Глупый, тупой _идиот_! Я не отвергаю вас, — он стал похож на кошмарного вампира из фильмов ужасов.   
— Господи! — воскликнул Джон. Он отпрянул и, зацепившись за угол кровати, чуть не упал.  
Непостижимо! В ту же секунду Шерлок оказался на нем, как часом раньше в классной комнате. Только на этот раз его руки обхватили за талию и очень мягко опустили на пол. Джон инстинктивно отбивался руками и ногами, но ничего не мог поделать. Шерлок был словно каменная стена. Железный лом, против которого нет приема. И, боже, он буквально дышал Джону в шею, а губы почти касались уха.  
— Джон, — голос Шерлока был тихим и хриплым, в нем слышалось отчаяние. — Пожалуйста, простите меня. — Джон ощутил на щеке поцелуй. — Я вовсе не хотел вас оттолкнуть. Я не отвергал вас. И вы не обязательство. Вы мне _нужны_. Я _должен_ … — Шерлок приподнял Джона, устраивая его на своих коленях, заключая в уверенные, но очень сокровенные объятия. — Простите меня, Джон. Пожалуйста. Простите.   
— Чего вы хотите, Шерлок? — выдохнул Джон, теряя остатки разума. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто тонет и всплывает на поверхность одновременно. — Я прощаю вас. Чего вы хотите?   
— Всего тебя, — короткий поцелуй в губы. — Всего. Тебя.   
  


***

  
  
Грегори знал, что в конце тоннеля его ждет свет и счастье, но само движение по тоннелю было изнурительным. Он полностью заслужил каждый обвиняющий взгляд, каждое неприветливое слово, каждое повелительное замечание, которые адресовал ему Майкрофт. К чертям собачьим, он был готов отпинать себя сам. Какого хрена, скажите на милость, он туда потащился? Глупо. Сила Шерлока, его скорость и мощь могли поставить на колени любого. Он мог не обращать внимания на пули, если те не попали в сердце или мозг. Конечно же, он мог вбежать в комнату под обстрелом, не останавливаясь, чтобы оценить ситуацию.   
Но Грегори-то _не должен_ был так поступать! Немолодой инспектор, больше привыкший к бумажной работе, чем к беготне за преступниками. Практически безоружный и без бронежилета. Вся кровь, выпитая им за последние пять лет, не делала его пуленепробиваемым. Вбегание в комнату вслед за Шерлоком было равнозначно _самоубийству_.   
Однако после двадцати лет службы в полиции он не мог оставаться в стороне и не прийти на помощь только потому, что его супруг не желает, чтобы он рисковал жизнью. В генах была зашито стремление бежать навстречу опасности, а не прочь от нее. Все нутро протестовало против _невмешательства_ в ситуацию, когда люди оказывались под угрозой.   
"Ладно, — подумал он, — семи смертям не бывать".  
— Прости, — начал Грег, когда они шли по коридору гостиницы. Майкрофт держался на шаг позади, словно гоня его в правильном направлении или, может, защищая от выстрела. — Я не подумал. Не оценил обстановку со снайпером.  
— Ложь не заставит меня даровать тебе немедленное прощение, — заявил Майкрофт ледяным тоном. — Ты просто не хотел, чтобы Шерлок присвоил себе честь поимки убийцы. Сам хотел стать героем. Впрочем, этого не произошло, так что прояви героизм сейчас. — Он с такой силой ткнул в кнопку лифта, что пластик растрескался.  
Грегори втянул голову в плечи. _Ого!_  
Они проделали оставшийся путь в молчании. Лимузин Майкрофта стоял за патрульной машиной. Шофер открыл двери и исчез за тонированным стеклом, отделяющим салон от водительского места.   
— Предлагаю следующее, — произнес Майкрофт тем учтивым тоном, который использовал, если было нужно чрезвычайно точно донести слова до слушателя. — Ты можешь делать любые звонки, которые сочтешь нужным, в течение нескольких дней. _И в мыслях не держи приносить домой работу_. Прозвучало коротко и ясно.  
— Хорошая мысль, — согласился Грегори.  
Предположительно, Грегори ожидал внеплановый отпуск. Скорее, разрешение говорило о том, что у него появится время, а не о том, что сможет улаживать дела. Машину у гостиницы надо было отогнать, на что Салли согласилась без вопросов. Когда разговор был закончен, Майкрофт протянул руку, и Грегори вложил в нее телефон.  
— Я разоружен? — инспектор не смог скрыть веселья в тоне.   
Но Майкрофту было не до смеха.   
— Прошло более четверти века с тех пор, как я убил человека. На этот раз юношу. Шерлок справедливо укорил меня. Снайпер, возможно, владел полезной информацией, которая потеряна навсегда. А все потому, что я вынужден был сломать ему шею, чтобы он в тебя не выстрелил.   
Лестрейд поморщился.  
— Мне очень жаль, Майкрофт. Я реально облажался.   
— Ты хоть соображаешь, что могло бы случиться, если бы я _не_ следил за тобой так пристально? Если бы у меня была срочная работа? Если бы я спал? Тебе не пришло в голову набрать номер и сказать, что, мол, бросаюсь очертя голову в пекло? — Майкрофт посмотрел на него. — Плохо, что я не могу доверять Шерлоку, но тебе?  
— Прости, — повторил Грег.   
Майкрофт смотрел куда-то вдаль.  
— Я испытываю сильное желание сделать что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Сильное искушение.   
— Боже, Майкрофт, не делай этого.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, помахивая телефоном перед Грегори.   
— Ты будешь прекрасным домохозяином. Дочери будут в восторге от возможности лицезреть тебя почаще. Я же смогу расслабиться, зная, что ты цел и невредим. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне это кажется идеальным решением. Твой заработок нам никогда не был нужен. Твоя работа слишком часто вставала на пути нашего счастья. Такой расклад — самый простой и логичный, который прекратит все это безобразие.   
Нет, нет, нет! Самое плохое, что Майкрофт мог добиться увольнения одним телефонным звонком. Пора было прекращать разговор и уводить вампира от опасной темы.   
Лидию Лестрейд повел бы по магазинам, закупая творения того чёртова дизайнера — как бишь его — о которых она мечтала весь месяц.  
Она простила бы его в ту же секунду.  
Майкрофта вокруг пальца не обведешь, но у него тоже были слабые места. Грег знал, по меньшей мере, одно.  
— Предлагаю перейти к странице 63, — выпалил он. — Параграф два.   
Пять лет назад в целях знакомства Майкрофт написал о себе эссе. Одна из глав была посвящена сексуальным интересам, и Грег ее запомнил.  
Майкрофт напрягся, затем уставился на своего мужа. Грег даже подумал, что тот забыл, о чем речь, но внезапная выпуклость в брюках свидетельствовала об обратном.   
— Как долго? — спросил он свистящим шепотом.  
— В эти выходные очередь Лидии быть с девочками, так?  
— Так долго? — промурлыкал Майкрофт. — Он, более не раздумывая, засунул мобильный в карман. — Боже, Грегори! Я так по тебе скучал! Не могу выразить словами. Я _тосковал_. Я _жаждал_ тебя. Знаю, тот параграф слегка впечатляет, но знаю и то, что ты должен меня баловать — это так много для меня значит. На самом деле.  
Он притянул к себе Грега и поцеловал в губы. Головокружительно. Грегори вернул поцелуй. Майкрофт сместился ниже, и Грегори ощутил сладкий, странно приятный укол впивающихся зубов. Весьма походило на прощение. _О да!_   
  


***

  
  
Шерлок крепче прижал его к себе. Какой-то частью он хотел окутать собой мужчину у груди навсегда и никогда не отпускать. Какая-то часть хотела оттолкнуть его прочь и зарыдать. Он не плакал веками, но сейчас чувствовал, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Быть так близко и все еще ощущать себя отвергнутым — удручающе.   
Он набросил связующую нить, но она отскочила обратно. Джон казался таким доступным, таким уступчивым, но у него была  _стальная_ воля. Он оказался неприкасаемым. Даже Грегори позволил едва заметный контакт, прежде чем отбросить нить. Джон и этого не допустил.    
— Пожалуйста, — произнес он, задыхаясь, Джону в ухо. — Я пытаюсь заключить связь. Разреши. Впусти меня. Если ты меня хоть как-то ощущаешь, позволь коснуться.    
— Ты и так меня касаешься, — произнес Джон растеряно. Они лежали на полу, сплетясь в объятиях. Шерлок скользнул рукой под рубашку своей пары и поглаживал кончиками пальцев его поясницу. — Не думаю, что можно коснуться еще сильнее, не раздеваясь.    
— Да не физически! Ид… — Шерлок прикусил язык от греха, рот тотчас же заполнился собственной кровью. Проглотив ее, он начал снова. — Не физически. Позволь соединить наши души.    
— Но как? Я не управляю собственной душой.    
— Ты должен доверять мне. Посмотри мне в глаза. — Джон отклонился настолько, насколько ему позволил Шерлок, и уставился прямо в глаза своему вампиру. Несмотря на всю неловкость ситуации и возложенное на него бремя, Джон казался скорее заинтересованным, чем напуганным. У него не было взгляда человека, который сопротивляется происходящему — он, похоже, искренне стремился сотрудничать.    
— Что дальше? — спросил Джон через секунду.    
Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза — наиболее уязвимую входную точку — и попытался снова набросить связь. В какой-то кратчайший момент он почувствовал нечто, сразу исчезнувшее. Ах, этого было достаточно! Значит, с Джоном  _можно_ заключить связь. С ними обоими все нормально, кроме, возможно, упрямства и слишком больших проблем с доверием.    
—Получилось! — почти выкрикнул Шерлок. — Давай еще раз!   
— Что? Чувство головокружения? Это нужно? Я думал, оно от усталости.    
— ДА! — Шерлок позволил себе вопль облегчения. — Чувство головокружения! Не сопротивляйся ему. — Он попробовал чуть сильнее и, наконец, поймал. Очень тонкая, почти прозрачная, но связь состоялась. — Вот она! Вот она!   
Столь драгоценная, столь совершенная, столь невероятно хрупкая, что Шерлок не осмеливался даже дышать. Они заключили связь. Это было так правильно!   
— Кажется, что-то не так, — прошептал Джон. — Мне не по себе... Сколько времени нужно это делать?   
Шерлок не ответил. Его зубы и слюнные железы были полностью готовы для укуса. Хоть он и был насыщен лучше, чем обычно, все равно ощущал жуткий голод. С объяснениями придется погодить. Нельзя было рисковать потерей связи. Молниеносно, как змея, он приблизил губы к соленой от пота шее Джона. Насладившись моментом ощущения сопротивления зубам, с восхитительным облегчением вонзил их в Джона.   
Вкус потекшей крови был лучше, чем ее запах. Настоящая амброзия. Слабая связь между ними наливалась силой и становилась гибкой. Наполненной.    
— Ох! — Джон схватился за его рубашку. — Это… Это…! — Шерлок ощутил своим бедром нарастающую твердость, но в этот момент был слишком занят и не обратил должного внимания.    
Это было похоже на яркий свет, заливший темную комнату. Шерлок, наконец, смог увидеть Джона. Всего Джона — его дух, сильный, независимый, храбрый и совершенно, совершенно сбитый с толку. Джон практичный. Джон покорный. Джон сгибаемый. Нет нужды сопротивляться, если ничто по-настоящему не трогает. Нет нужды робеть, когда можешь справиться с любым испугом. Даже ПТСР был неверным диагнозом. Кошмары Джона были не из-за страха. Они были вызваны потерей, беспокойством и стыдом неудачи. Разум Шерлока метался, пока не получал толчка извне.  _Душа_ Джона была такой же. Джон  _нуждался_ в том, чтобы его границы тряхануло. Джон нуждался в Шерлоке.    
Шерлок разорвал укус, слишком переполненный ощущениями, чтобы продолжать, но инстинкт победил, и, не раздумывая, он с ожесточением прикусил собственное запястье. Ему нужно было напоить Джона собственной кровью, прямо тотчас же. Кровь хлынула и, пропитав рукав, начала капать на пол. Непорядок. Расточительство. Удивительным образом терпимо. Джон не успел среагировать, как Шерлок поднес руку к его губам,  _ментально_ приказывая через связь пить.    
Джон открыл рот без колебаний. После первого глотка он начал пить, словно умирал от жажды. Каждое движение Джона посылало дрожь удовольствия по телу Шерлока, пока его не обуяло истовое желание. Вот как должно было произойти в классной комнате. Связь делала все совершенно иным.    
Пока Джон насыщался, связь становилась шире и прочнее, крепче, тверже, пока не набрала такой силы, какой в жизни Шерлока еще не было. Она была активной, динамичной и взаимной. Он знал, что Джон видит его так же четко, как и он Джона. Все недостатки, все надежды и мечты были как на ладони. Ужасающе! Захватывающе! «Так, должно быть, ощущается рабская зависимость», — подумал он.  _Пленительно!_   
Шерлок немного задумался, пытаясь посмаковать эти слова, но сейчас им полностью владел инстинкт. Стремление перейти к следующему этапу было непреодолимым. Вековой целибат стал иметь значение не большее, чем сиюминутная прихоть, мысли о консуммации захватили разум.   
Он не видел возможности сопротивляться, даже если бы хотел. А он вовсе не хотел. Он стремился пройти весь этот увлекательный эксперимент до конца.    
Еще оставались барьеры, тонкие, хрупкие. Неприемлемо, но ненадолго. Шерлок упивался эластичностью, сопротивлением и внезапной податливостью одежды Джона в своих руках. Плоть под ней обладала невыносимо притягательным запахом — смесью адреналина и возбуждения с мельчайшими нотками страха. Шерлок смутно осознал, что Джон произносит какие-то слова.    
—… Моя одежда, бога ради. Ладно, слишком поздно, одни лохмотья… — Шерлок перестал обращать на них внимание. Он не собирался тратить ни толики заботы на гардероб Джона. Все можно заменить. Все, кроме Джона.   
Одним движением Шерлок поднял Джона и уложил его на кровать. Затем быстрыми, осторожными рывками стянул остатки одежды, обнажая его стройное мускулистое тело.    
Шерлок порывисто наклонился и провел языком от пупка до ключицы. Его мозг затопила информация, свидетельствующая о том, что перед ним находился здоровый мужчина в полном расцвете сил, требующий прикосновений и наслаждения. Черт побери! Шерлок жадно провел руками по коже, ощущая под ней теплую упругость мышц, мягкость подкожной клетчатки, эластичность сухожилий, и костную основу, придающую форму телу. Все это требовало немедленного изучения всевозможными способами — руками, языком, зубами.    
И членом. Прямо сейчас. Шерлок выпрямился и сбросил свою одежду. Пуговицы разлетелись по всей комнате; рывком сдернул брюки и белье, высвобождая эрегированный твердый, обвитый венами блестящий фаллос. Джон, напрягшись, наблюдал за происходящим со смесью желания и испуга. Он тяжело дышал, как будто пробежал стометровку. Через связь Шерлок знал, что Джона встревожила мощь его собственных эмоций.    
— Постой, погоди, притормози… — выдохнул Джон.    
Огромным усилием воли Шерлок обуздал тело, хотя его снедала необходимость быть  _внутри_ Джона. Обладать им, погружаться в него снова и снова, пока не придет удовлетворение.  _Давай, давай, давай,_ стучало в голове.   
Связь говорила Шерлоку, что Джон тоже в этом нуждается. Его ох-такое-человеческое тело ныло в предвкушении. Однако Джон, вероятно, лучше ориентировался в происходящем. В спешке не было необходимости. Шерлок — в высшей степени образец самоконтроля — остался неподвижным. Время пошло. Секунда, вторая.    
Диссонанс в их связи затух. Джон, расслабившись, провел руками по его груди удивительно приятным образом.    
— Я знаю, мы оба повязаны — сказал он извиняющимся тоном. — Боже, помоги мне, я действительно хочу… того, чего хочешь ты.    
Джон смущенно запнулся.    
— Но я, в общем, хотел бы нормально ходить после того, как все закончится, если не возражаешь.    
Ах, вот в чем проблема! Нелепость. Травмы невозможны по определению. Он мог взять Джона без смазки или подготовки даже после обмена кровью до заключения связи, и это было бы сплошное удовольствие. Он мог царапать и кусать Джона, не оставляя никаких следов.    
— Обещаю, повреждений не будет, — пообещал он.    
— Я знаю, — Джон улыбнулся. — И доверяю тебе. Просто я никогда не делал этого раньше, не думаю, что готов сразу нырнуть в глубокое место.    
Шерлок вздрогнул. Необходимость становилась мучительной.    
— Я не могу ждать слишком долго, — признался он.    
— Знаю. — Джон повернулся и достал из тумбочки крем для рук. Выдавил немного на руку и стал потирать член Шерлока невыносимо медленно, но очень соблазнительно.    
— Смотри, неторопливо тоже получается хорошо. — Он сел и поцеловал Шерлока в шею, щеку, губы. Шерлок резко выдохнул, Джон, казалось, разделил его дыхание.    
Шерлок толкнул Джона на кровать, мягко, но уверено. Тот покорился. Опершись на одну руку, он позволил другой медленно приласкать Джона. Его прежние тайные встречи всегда были на скорую руку, и сейчас странно было никуда не спешить. Он медленно опустил голову, боясь спугнуть. Губы раскрылись навстречу друг другу, и язык Джона исследовал острые края клыков Шерлока. Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда порезался, во рту возник вкус его крови.  _Боже, да ты дразнишься! Не уводи меня в сторону!_ Улыбаясь, Шерлок прервал поцелуй и начал наносить едва заметные укусы по шее и плечам, тщательно себя отвлекая. Раны затягивались в тот же момент, когда он отстранялся.    
Какое-то время они ласкали друг друга, внешне вполне расслаблено. Однако руки — хорошо, но тело требовало другого. Шерлок хотел быть внутри Джона, чувствовать себя окруженным им, его теплом и гладкостью. Усилия не спешить, оставаться спокойным, не подталкивать, почти довели Шерлока до безумия. Нет, он не будет, он просто  _не сможет_ ничем расстроить свою Пару.    
Истинная мука! Он не знал, сколько времени сможет еще продержаться, борясь с инстинктом. Скоро он не выдержит и возьмет Пару так, как требуют все фибры его существа. Он же обещал… Боже, он ведь обещал!   
— Да, — внезапно сказал Джон. — Ты прав. Это полная чушь. Возьми меня, Шерлок.    
— Уверен? — сердце вампира заколотилось, от облегчения закружилась голова.    
— Да, боже, если мы этим не займемся, я точно взорвусь.    
Шерлок пылко принялся за дело. Прежде всего, он еще раз накормил Джона кровью. Пока Джон ее пил, скользнул другой рукой вниз. Джон вздохнул и развел ноги. Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон обхватил рукой его член, пока он проникал в Джона одним пальцем, а потом двумя.   
Джон отвернулся, и красная полоска прочертила его щеку.    
— Боже,  _бл…,_ почему так хорошо?   
— Потому что ты знаешь, что это тебе нужно. Символичное действо. Завершение нашего связывания. Консуммация нашего брака.    
— Эй, ты же не заделаешь мне ребенка или что-нибудь в этом роде? — внезапно встревожился Джон.   
Шерлок засмеялся.    
— Уверяю тебя, дети вампиров получаются не так.    
— Ну, слава богу.    
Он застонал, когда Шерлок согнул пальцы, нацелившись на простату.    
— Дааааааааа… Ах... Давай же, Шерлок! Я должен тебя почувствовать. Сейчас! Хочешь, чтобы я умолял? Ну же!   
_Давай, давай, давай!_   
Шерлок ринулся вперед, устраиваясь между бедер Джона так естественно, как будто это место было создано для него. Головка члена уверенно толкнулась в мышечное кольцо, и оно уступило. Наконец, он оказался внутри Джона. Джон обнимал его руками и ногами. Шерлок медленно качнулся вперед до упора. Джон испустил короткий крик облегчения, как будто его тело жаждало именно этого. Шерлок начал двигаться, немного изогнувшись, делая толчки все более жёсткими.    
Связь между ними, и без того крепкая, становилась нерушимой. Шерлок знал, что Джон никогда не покинет его, а он никогда не покинет Джона. Они соединились на высшем уровне. Вместе. Одна душа в двух телах. Он чувствовал Джона всего. Каждую частичку. Это было великолепно!    
Они качались и скользили, разделяясь и соединяясь, снова и снова. Движения были естественными, простыми и совершенными. Наслаждение перекатывалось по связи взад и вперед, пока не стало невыносимым. Джон всхлипнул и дернул бедрами, побуждая к более быстрому ритму. Шерлок подчинился, наслаждаясь гибкостью мышц бедер, удивительным трением. Даже влажные звуки придавали соблазнительность происходящему. Он опустил голову, встретившись с Джоном в бесстыдном поцелуе.   
Ничто хорошее не длится долго. Шерлок с криком выгнулся и бешено толкнулся в последний раз. Оргазм смел все напрочь — его бесценный интеллект оказался забыт, расследование, волнения, все события ночи отступили на второй план. Он двигался, пока не прошли последние судороги и не осталось ничего, кроме их рваного дыхания.    
Придя в себя, Шерлок был поражен чувством умиротворения. В сердце чувствовалась легкость, тепло и наполненность. Он с любовью провел рукой по светлым влажным волосам Джона. Как могло случиться, что такой замечательный человек связал с ним свою жизнь?   
— Я люблю тебя, Джон, — прошептал он.    
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Джон подождал секунду, затем нахмурился. — Значит ли это, что у нас был единственный раз, и ты вернешься к целибату?    
Шерлок вздрогнул и с ужасом уставился на него.   
— Нет!   
Джон расслабился.   
— Ну и хорошо! Потому что я мог бы к этому привыкнуть. 


End file.
